


Learn to Love Again

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Personality Disorder, Consensual Sex, Dark Past, F/F, First Time, Heavy Angst, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recurring Past, Smut, anger issues, chp 11 is the smut if thats what you're looking for, luz and amity needs a hug, trans Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: || star wars au"i know what i have to do now." her voice soft, sounding more like a whisper as she slowly turn around, head still hung low."luz?" amity said, worried about her friend's well being and her strange change of behaviour."it's all so clear now.." luz looks over at the dead body just a few feet ahead of her before rising her head to look at amity who is horrified to see what her friend has become."i just didn't open my eyes wide enough." then, she opened her lightsaber.--love is always andneverthe easiest subject in the universe. not if you're raised as a soldier and groomed to be murderer.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 52
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

_everything happened so fast._

screams, pleads of mercy was blurred along with the rest of her senses. she doesn't know why but all she felt was a strong hand gripping her arm whilst getting dragged. her feet scrapping the ground which turned into metal.

the ringing in her ears were so loud. when she got throw onto the floor, feeling it's cold exterior against her arm, she slowly lift herself up to see many children in her right and left.

they seem to be talking. well, their mouths are moving but she couldn't make out what their saying... closing her eyes, squeezing it tightly as she wants to hear again.

then, luz snapped her eyes open as she got thrown into something again. she turned her head to the door to see someone in a white armour? suit? while holding a blaster in one hand.

miraculously, all of sense finally cleared and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. luz watched the stormtrooper close the metal door before she could say anything.

she isn't in jedha..

_she isn't in jedha._

_what is she doing here? why is she here? she's supposed to be home, fixing her homemade bot.. well, she stole some parts for it to be halfway complete. she's supposed to be at home helping her mom._

luz stood up from the cold ground, looking at her cell or.. metal box of sorts she's kept in. she walked up to the door, her hand grazing it's smooth surface before firmly pressing her fingertips onto it.

listening carefully, luz looks down at the ground as she hears nothing but faint hummings from a distant machinery and multiple footsteps receding.

taking her hand off the door, luz backed up till her knees met the seats. she sat down, intertwining her fingers together as she taps her thumbs together.

luz doesn't know where she is. she doesn't know if she should panic when even she doesn't know when she's in peril or not but a weird feeling is bothering luz. it makes her _fidgety_ and wants to preoccupy herself to make it go away.

luz turns around, examining the metal behind her that seems to the same material as the door. luz balled her fist, she pressed it onto the wall softly feeling it's coldness making her slightly shiver before pulling away.

the child eyed a certain piece of the wall where her fist made contact before, her muscle slightly tensed as she slowly open her fist which made the metal slowly unfold from it's original state till it clasped off the wall.

beaming, luz giggles softly as she mental thanked her _superpowers_ before grabbing the piece of metal in front of her and started to ticker with it.

\----------------

"recruit AMT-8244. step forward." the captain stated, they stood in front of a horde of small children dressed as stormstroopers already.

the soldier held their helmets under their arms and stood straight as they're filed in a five column line in the hanger bay. the trooper whom was a called upon walked through the others till they reached the front.

the captain watched the trooper give them a salute before showing a slow nod, giving them at ease. "recruit, you have showed exponential skill and hardwork in the field of takodana." the captain said.

"how many casualties?" the captain whispered over their right hand whom looked down at their held screen tablet before whispering to the captain the statistics.

nodding, "impressive. 40. for your age. well done. you just might excel further than your barracks." the captain gave the trooper praise that the others carved and envious that they didn't receive it as they're worked hard as well.

AMT-8244 nods "thank you captain." they said. captain took their eyes off the trooper and looked at the others "as for you lot, well done as well. dismissed." and with that, the captain left the barrack with their right hand.

leaving the other troopers to glare at the praised troop. AMT-8244 has been used to it, letting out a huff, they dismissed themselves out of the hanger bay and heads for their sleeping quarters.

passing through officials whom didn't spare them a glance and kept walking. treking through the new ones ship is quite a challenge unless the only path you know in from the hanger bay and to the quarters, you have to pass through the prisoner cells which served as a shortcut for AMT-8244.

the new ones.

the order was formed under the foundations of the befallen first order. though the leader, the founder of the new ones remained unknown as they seem to reserve their existence from the rebellion and jedi order.

this was taught to them to stay hidden and never make your presence known from the civilians you are targeting as they could potentially compromise the work of the founder putted in for this new order.

AMT-8244 could careless if those scums found out about them. they'd just kill them.

then, something tapped their shoulder making them turn around only to be squared across the face. shocked, AMT-8244 snapped their head at the attacker only to sigh as it's just one of their comrades.

"BSH-4524." AMT-8244 hissed as they wipe their mouth that seem to have a small remnant of saliva and stared at the pink haired trooper in front of them. "stuck up now, are you?" BSH-4524 said.

rising a brow, "what are you talking about?". BSH-4524 clicked their tongue "getting praises by the captain doesn't make you special. a set of combobulated words doesn't define your worth!" they said through their teeth.

AMT-8244 was just plainly confused. of course, getting praise means nothing to them though it does make them feel good but what truly brings them happiness is slowly sliding her knife across to those whom abandoned her before she was rescued by the new ones. which is _bound_ to happen.

they just have to find them.

"i am not in a mood for your tantrums BSH-4524. now, if you'll excuse me, i'll head to the sleeping quarters to rest." AMT-8244 said with such modesty. as much BSH-4524 irritates them and want to snap their neck, they just couldn't find a suitable place to do it and their skills are up to match to AMT-8244 to the field.

_it'll be a shame to waste such a valuable asset._

BSH-4524 was about to retort back but AMT-8244 sent them a glare before slowly brushing past them and headed inside the prisoner cells. BSH-4524 shivered at the glare before clicking their tongue once again and turned the other way muttering "whatever." under their breath.

AMT-8244 took their sweet time walking through the prisoner cells as they liked seeing pained, broken, insane faces of the ones inside. some would slam their bodies onto the door, plotting to bust it open which proved futile everytime.

AMT-8244 recalled a time she watched a certain asset would scream their lungs out in an attempt to lure unsuspecting stormtroopers to come inside only to be killed and the prisoner have a hole in the middle of their eyes.

she truly took pleasure seeing hopelessness taint their faces as their escape is nothing but a speck.

then, something made AMT-8244 stop in front of a certain cell. wondering why they would stop all of the sudden, but not thinking of much.

_a peek wouldn't hurt._

as AMT-8244 peeked inside through the small window, their eyes widen as they saw a child- about their age holding some sort of metal thing in their hands.

AMT-8244 immediately placed their helmet on, pressed in a series of numbers on the keypad for the door to swiftly open and they drew their blaster out, aiming for the child whom seemed surprise at the sudden entry.

"drop your weapon!" AMT-8244 ordered. the child looked confused for a moment before realisation came, not the scared realisation AMT-8244 was hoping for. they instead got;

"you mean B3RT? oh no, he isn't a weapon. he's company." the child said as they offered the machinery that much resembled a bird of sorts.

the word of choice the child didn't do any good as AMT-8244 pressed the blaster closer to them. "exactly! hand it over!" the trooper snatched the bot out of the child's hand whom didn't try to retrieve it back.

AMT-8244 examines the small bot, then they noticed the missing patches of metal on the wall near the small seat the room has. perplex, they looked down at the child again only to see them hold an innocent gaze.

"how did you-"

"B3RT won't work unless i have something to make him move but since i don't have my tools from my workshop. so he stays dormant." the child elaborated which AMT-8244 wasn't going to ask but mentally thanked for the information that this thing wouldn't be a problem.

"so, what's your name? i'm luz noceda." luz said, she held out her hand to the trooper whom stared at the offered hand for a moment before hesitantly handing the bot back to it's owner.

luz giggles "it's hand a shake. you don't know a hand shake?" _no, this kind of thing never bothered to be taught._ luz seemed to feel the uncertainty from the trooper.

she grabbed one of AMT-8244's vacant hands which made them cock their blaster at luz's head, jumpy from the sudden action. luz continued but slowly this time till the trooper's glooved hand met luz's which she softly shook.

"see? that's a hand shake. not so bad huh?" luz said as she lets go of the trooper's hand. AMT-8244 looked down at their hand, feeling confused, warm.

"what's your name?" luz asked again, the trooper slowly lowered their blaster from luz's head before saying "AMT-8244." luz hums at the said name.

"that's a mouth full of a nickname."

"what's a nickname?" luz was taken aback from the question, blinking multiple times as she slowly process that situation before chuckling. "how come you don't know what a nickname is? do you even have a name?"

"we don't attend to learn useless information that is not involved in the new ones order. and i already told my name, it's AMT-8244." AMT-8244 answered the questions with ease.

_wow, they're not kidding._

luz scratched her hair as she started wracking her brain, thinking of new name for her potential friend. then, she snapped her finger making AMT-8244 jump and aim their blaster to luz again.

"your new name will be amity!" luz said with a big smile. the trooper slightly tilts her head to the side, _amity_

luz giggles as she placed her chin in the middle of the thumb and index finger "i'm prettt good at naming. you can thank me later though." she said, feeling proud as she named a person that is not a bot of her creation.

the trooper didn't say anything, she's still processing everything that happened for the past few minutes that felt like it happened an hour ago. and something seemed to pulse inside her, attempting to light itself up which amity doesn't have a match to. yet.

"amity.. i like that."


	2. Chapter 2

days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. amity has been visiting luz in her cell daily, also making sure that she doesn't get caught mingling with a prisoner.

if it wasn't for amity telling her the time, luz will still think it's still the same day she got abducted.

warily checking the back of her shoulder to see if she has onlookers before amity punched in some numbers to open the door, revealing luz sitting on the seat like she's waiting for amity.

"hey, amity!" luz waved as she watched the trooper step inside the cell and left the door open. amity sat down on the other side of the metal seat and took something out of her pocket before offering to luz.

it's a small singular tube like thing. it has something glowing inside it "here. for your robot." amity said. luz looked at the trooper before looking back down to the battery.

"whoa.. where did you get this?" she asked as she slowly grabbed it. she raised her over the light to see the transparent glowing goop inside.

"i.. _borrowed_ from my barracks." amity bit her tongue as she said that. she tried to borrow it from one of her comrades but since she doesn't have a stable relationship with any of them, she ended up knocking them out cold and speed out of there with the battery in hand.

luz smiles, she grabbed B3RT beside her, opened his back to slowly place the battery in, making sure the metal clung onto it tightly without risking it falling off. as the battery is secured, luz pressed the button.

B3RT sputtered for a moment, before it's once empty eyes lit up in blue. the bot moved it's wings but it came out lanky as luz didn't have enough resources to make the wings move in a smoother fashion.

luz laughs, B3RT chirped and hopped up to luz's shoulder to nuzzled it's cheek onto it's creator. amity still has her helmet on, a small smile ran up to her lips at the sight.

luz tried to make amity take her helmet off and reveal her face but amity turned down all efforts which made luz started to think of different tactics and become unpredictable.

well, amity doesn't stop her as she does love a challenge.

as luz's laughter died down for a moment, luz looked over to amity who's been silence ever since she gave the battery. then an idea came to mind, secretly smirking.

"oh my goodness!" luz suddenly exclaimed and pointed at the door, this alerted amity which made her raise her blaster and aim at the door to see no one but a chirp is heard then something came down her helmet.

slowly turning back around to look at luz who's covering her mouth while giggling. confused, amity slowly tapped the top of her helmet.

"oh no! quickly, take her helmet off!!" luz ordered to the bot. amity can hear it's claws attempting to dig on her helmet that has a _smooth_ surface which ended up making them slide off.

"B3RT!" luz stood up from the seat and attempts to catch her bird but amity's reflexes are quick and managed to catch the bot before luz.

sighing in relief, luz offered both of her hands. amity slowly loosened her grip on the bot and immediately hopped back to it's creator, both of them sat back down and amity huffs.

"why do you insist of seeing my face?" amity asked, "because i know what you sound like and it's pretty hard to know a person without seeing their faces." luz said, she placed B3RT down beside her and leaned against the wall.

amity looked down to the floor, _why should i show my face to a prisoner?_ by looking at luz at the corner of her eye who'd patiently waiting for the trooper's response.

_why is she here anyways? if she's a recruit, she'd out of here weeks ago to be trained._

letting out a defeated sigh, amity placed her blaster beside her and placed two hands on either sides of her helmet. slightly twisting it to the side before slowly lifting it up her head to let herself breath and placed the helmet on her lap.

"wow." luz said as she stares at the trooper's face. amity has a pale complexion, green hair that seemed to be dyed as it's natural brown hair is returning from it's front roots and has a compelling golden eyes that seem to hold menace when others see it. she has a scar running across the bridge of her nose.

but luz only sees a _sadden_ child. _why?_

"you're really beautiful." luz complimented, amity gave a twitch of a smile before raising her helmet again as she doesn't feel safe without something canceling her face.

but luz stopped her "um.. you don't have to wear that helmet on when you're with me." she said, her hand placed on amity's wrist, just softly pushing her wrist back down to her lap.

"you look really pretty and it's a shame i don't see your face alot. besides, aren't you overheated with all that armour on?" amity shook her head which transitioned to a small nod.

"it's mandatory for us to wear armour even if we're not in the field." amity said, luz nods and recoiled her hand from the trooper's wrist. "like i said, you can take your helmet off here. you're safe." luz said as she gave amity a wink.

this gave amity a sudden burst of warm, she doesn't know what that is but it feels nice.

"speaking of being in the field, where do you live?" luz asked, amity's grip on her helmet slightly tightened before she could say she doesn't want to reveal a disclosed information, luz answered her own question.

"i'll start. i'm from jedha, me and my mami lived a little far off the main crowd since mami doesn't like the noise there. i have a little workshop there too, i built them so they could help us. mostly mami." luz said, having no problem telling her life back in the moon.

frowning slightly, amity asked "isn't jedha destroyed?" luz rubbed the back of her neck and slowly nods "yeah well.. there's still people in it just far from the crater." she explains before returning to her life story.

"i used to run back and forth to the main town to grab some supplies for my bots though some people aren't so nice to giving parts and had to bargain or bet for it."

"so you're a street rat?" luz snickers "oops, i'm caught."

"i've been called worse but sure, a street rat. i also have something that no one in the town has, i haven't told my mom about but i plan to when i get back down to jedha." luz said, sounding hopeful as she rubs her small hands.

amity's mouth slightly went agar _she thinks she's going to get out of here? should i tell her?_

"what something?" amity asked that first before telling something that might break the noceda's heart. luz cracked her knuckles, she turned around and closed her fist as she eyes the wall that has missing pieces of metal.

amity looks at luz, confused as to what she's doing then something made her _tingle_. then, scrap metal was tore off the wall and fell down to the seat.

amity was flabbergasted, luz picked up the small metal piece and turned herself around to face amity. "h- how... what?" amity asked, it's the first time she was speechless.

luz giggles before shrugging "i don't know. but it's really helpful when i need some metal for my work and i don't the right tools to take it off." she opened her hand which still has the metal laid atop of it.

"i was hoping i'd tell my mami about this because i've been feeling weird lately. i can't really explain it, i'm not sick but i kept sensing something weird." luz tried her best to explain what she's feeling whilst staring at the metal.

it's edges slowly curling up. amity watched the metal contort into abnormal ways, she can relate to luz in a sort of way. whenever she's in the field, her senses seemed to be heightened and become more aware with her surroundings which made her excel farther than the others.

but the weird feeling luz describes? she doesn't feel it.

then, the flat metal piece was turned into a rough ball.

"i used to live in naboo." amity suddenly said, making luz tore her attention off the ball to look at her. "naboo? isn't that were aristocrats live?" the noceda asked which amity painfully nodded.

"nothing in naboo is beautiful when you have a horrible home. it's _breathtaking_ scenery doesn't amend my parents' doings." amity's grip tightened even more on her helmet which luz noticed.

"i hate them for what they've done to me. to my siblings. to my friends." amity grits her teeth tightly, her anger rising steadily as she recalls every memories that has her parents in.

the new ones saved her from that life she was bound to live for a lifetime. the new ones are a clear saviour to her, they saved broken people, turned them stronger than anyone could have thought.

then, a clang is heard that snapping amity to see red. she felt something wrap around her waist, the trooper looked to her side to see luz _hugging_ her.

amity was breathing heavily "what are you doing? get off." she said, her voice low but she didn't even try to push luz off. "giving you a hug. you looked like you were going you cry."

"what?" as amity blinked, she felt something prick the corner of her eyes which she was surprise to feel. "you don't have to tell me everything that hurts you, you know. the less i know the better, that's what mami used to say." luz said, the softness of her voice seem to lower amity's anger.

"though i don't really believe in it but i'll make an exception for you. you can forget that past since it hurts and you can't move forward when you cling onto it."

"how can i forget something that got me here and drives me?" amity asked, her voice sounding lower that a whisper. the sound of soft humming are heard besides them but it's quiet enough for luz to hear it.

"there's so much more than anger, amity. i'm here for you whenever you need company or someone to talk to." luz slowly pulled away from the hug. amity sort of felt cold from the lack of warmth on her side but she shook it off.

"your mom... she seems wise." amity said, luz smiles "yeah she is. you know what, when we go to jedha, you should meet her and she'll probably cook my favorite! oh! and i'll show you my workshop too!"

amity relaxed just by the sound of luz's giddiness but something dreaded is bugging her to say it. but.. she doesn't want to ruin luz's mood.

the trooper kept biting her tongue, having a mental battle to whether or not she should tell her about it. as amity found a new slimmer of confidence, she opened her mouth to speak but another voice came out that is not hers.

"hey! what are you doing inside the prisoner's cell?" amity closed her mouth and both of them looked over to the door to see two elder stormtroopers with their blasters in hand.

amity was about to make an excuse but one of the shook their head and motioned their blaster forward "whatever. just get the kid." they said which their partner followed.

the stormtrooper stepped inside, grabbed luz's arm and pulled her up. luz didn't put up a fight so the trooper's grip isn't tightly but firm. as they went out of the cell, the one who ordered looked at amity.

"you shouldn't be here kid. go back to your barracks." they said before walking away, amity stood up and rushed out of the cell to watch the stormtrooper escort luz somewhere. she doesn't know.

luz looked over her shoulder to give amity a thumbs up before they turned to a corner, disappearing. amity stood there in the hallway for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

somewhere inside her, amity feels a hint of worry for the noceda's well being but she placed her trust in the new ones' and their armada even though _some_ troops annoy her.

"she'll.. be back." amity mutters to herself before turning around to head for the sleeping quarters. as she got out of the prisoner cells, amity stopped in her tracks and looked at the corner of her eye to see BSH-4524 leaning against the wall with her arm crossed. clearing glaring at her.

"you have a prisoner buddy now?" they asked. amity looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the trooper before drily chuckling "you could say that."

BSH-4524 doesn't seem pleased at that kind of response. "just wait till captain here's about this and they'll be _disappointed_ at their star trooper has lowered themselves." the trooper said, they stopped leaning against the wall to give amity a mocking smile.

all amity can do is show a wry smile. "good luck with that. in case you forgot, you have a tendency lying to everyone even in front of captain's face. the audacity of you, hm?" she spat. BSH-4254 slightly growled.

"like i said, good luck and also," before amity could leave "i'll be going by amity now."

\----------------------

amity was roaming the hallways of the ship, she doesn't want to be in the sleeping quarters when there's alot of chattering there. it's called a sleeping quarters for a reason.

"amity!" amity perked up at the sound of her name being called, she looked to her left to see luz in the middle of two stormtroopers. luz pulled herself out of their hold and ran towards her friend.

amity was surprised that luz was about to distinguish her even with her helmet on.

the stormtroopers were about to grab luz again but they eased down when luz just went to their young recruits. "recruit, supervise lord belos' youngling. she's free to roam as lord belos stated just keep an eye on her." one of them said to luz before leaving.

_youngling?_

"youngling?" amity thought out loud. luz hums in agreement "yep. those guys took me in some kind of empty room and there's a guy sitting in chair who said he's belos." luz explained, she started walking with amity following her.

eyes widening "you.. you saw lord belos?" amity asked, luz nods "yeah, he seemed nice. you don't know what he looks like?" amity shook her head at the question.

"he also said that i won't be going back to jedha.. because the rebellion ruined the last civilisation there..." luz said, her voice suddenly dropped as she hung her head low. amity felt a growl rise in her throat but she held it down _those rebels_

"belos said i could stay here and train to control the force under him."

"the force?" amity repeats, luz nods. she looked both of her hands "that's what it's called, technically. he told me that the force can do so much more than bend metal out of it's original form."

"do you want to stay here?" amity asked, luz slightly opened her mouth, expecting to have words to come out but nothing came. she dropped her hands to the side "i don't know.. i kinda want to see my mami again."

_that won't be possible._

"hey.." amity started, she tries to think of a suitable- no, the right words that in hopes to cheer luz up and keep her out of the head space she's in now.

"it'll be okay, because i'm here." amity said, well she tried her best to sound supporting and it's the best she can do. luz looked at the trooper and a small smile came to her lips.

"thanks amity. so, do you mind showing me around?"


	3. Chapter 3

10 years.

10 years had passed ever since luz came to the new ones. believe it or not, she feels at home, she felt free as she can do anything around the ship. take whatever she pleases and build anything. one time, some commanders asked her to built some sort of weapon along with the other technicians which she's happy to oblige to.

she and amity grew closer as best friends, they're always stuck with each other. whenever you're walking the ship's hallways, you'd always see them talking random stuff while there's no space between them. other people find it weird, especially in amity's barracks as they rarely see amity have a genuine smile on her face.

but how can you blame amity when she's right beside a carefree, charismatic girl?

10 years since amity met luz, the ones cold and despondent AMT-8244 trooper has changed within a decade. she changed thanks to luz being with her, whenever the young noceda would check on her while her own squadron was training. amity's cold demeanor that sent shivers on her squadron suddenly drop when she saw luz.

believe it or not. amity learned alot from luz, she learned about complex machinery though luz is also learn along side with her. her anger seemed to die down over the years which was replaced by _compassion_ and _admiration_ for the noceda.

though.. the anger has not completely left her.

_TWACK!_

a pair of staff collided onto each other, cheers and whistles are heard around them. a big grin is plastered on luz's face as she stares at amity's sly expression.

luz jumped back, spinning her staff around and watched as amity charged her. luz ducked when amity swung her staff heading for her head, she kicked her amity's ankles making her lose her balance momentarily before she caught herself.

luz sprung up and brought her staff, aiming for amity's side which the trooper perfectly blocked with her staff.

"yeah! kick her ass!!"

"quick, somebody take record this!"

"i'm betting for luz!" 

luz looked over her shoulder and winked at the troopers cheering for her making them squeal. snickering, luz pushed her weight onto her staff.

amity felt a surge of jealously run in her veins when luz did that. she doesn't know if luz does that to annoy her or to show off. shaking it off, amity pulled herself the power play.

she cracked her neck for a moment before charging towards luz. luz watched amity come at her then she swiftly moved out of the way with one of her foot stuck out making amity lose her balance once again.

before her face could kiss the ground, luz grabbed amity's wrist to stop her. amity looked up, seeing luz wearing a smug smirk which she absolutely hates but loves seeing.

the crowd went wild and started chanting luz's name. the two paid no mind to the crowd, luz pulled amity back to her feet and swung her staff over her shoulder.

"smug much, noceda?" amity asked as she started to loosen her wrapped bandages around her hands. giggling, "ah, let me enjoy this moment because i've finally beaten you."

softly scoffing, amity sneakily swept her staff under luz's footing and made her lose balance and fell to the matted ground. luz groans and giggles as amity stood atop of her.

"now that's cheating." luz said, amity smiles, she offered her hand for the noceda whom grabbed it to pull herself up. luz sighs deeply, she ran her hand on her hair, slicking it back, revealing her undercut.

luz cut her hair when it got too long for her comfort, since no one in the new ones isn't a barber in their past life, luz asked amity to do it which she did a pretty good at it.

in reality, amity sucks at cutting hair and messed up in luz's hair leaving her no choice but to shave half of the noceda's hair. good thing luz liked it.

amity has an undercut herself but she found it.. _enticing_ when she sees luz reveal her undercut. also, amity grew out of the green dye and her natural brown finally returned.

_"brown suits you."_ that's what luz said to her when she finally sees her natural color.

"noceda, heads up!" both of them snapped their head to where the voice is "oof!" luz hastily caught a blaster that is heading towards her.

a grin came onto luz's face again as she recognises the blaster. "what? ready to lose sef?" luz taunts as she looks at the blue horned man across the training room.

"oh please! don't be so cocky now when you beat amity." sef or sefviran, that's his full name, said. amity growls as she glares at sef, luz noticed the annoyance radiating from amity.

luz softly pats amity's back before chucking. "you're on." she said before cocking the blaster making a soft hum emit from it. "do you mind?" luz softly asked as she looked over to amity.

amity nonchalantly shook her head and motions luz to go for it. luz smiles, she jumps from her place slightly before bolting towards the target area where sef is waiting. 

amity made her way to the bleachers, grabbed her bottle of water and drank it whilst watching luz shooting her blaster beside sef with a big smile.

a smile that luz always wore when she's here. it does make amity feel warm and couldn't get over it. the smile held mischief, challenge, endearing, fondness, mock even. _sometimes._

then, amity saw sef nudge luz making her miss the target. luz scoffed and playfully punched sef in the arm making him roar in laughter.

amity gripped her water bottle tightly, denting it since it's made of plastic. the first time she introduced- well, luz introduced herself to her barracks.

it didn't take awhile for luz to start naming all of them based on their given codes.

at first, they couldn't give two shits for her but when they saw what luz is capable of, they started hanging out with her. separating amity from her.

and amity _hates_ it.

amity couldn't remember what happened that day because it was a blur. but, luz explained that amity attacked the group surrounding luz and almost killed one before luz managed to stop her.

instead of being scolded by her irrationality, luz reminded amity that she'll always be her best friend and admits that it does make her feel uncomfortable when alot of people circle her since she doesn't have an experience with that size of crowd.

but does tell amity that luz is allowed to have friends, a small group perhaps. amity was against of the idea and wasn't vocal about it but, since this is for luz. she lets it.

while amity continues to watch the two incinerate the target droid, she felt a presence beside her and knew exactly who it is.

"need something boscha?" amity asked which was replied with a low growl. "i hate that name." the pink haired girl said as she took a gulp of her own water, aimlessly watching the other recruits battle each other.

luz named BSH-4254 boscha. she actually said 'bitch' but quickly changed it to boscha before the trooper could beat the shit out of her but boscha was on gunpoint of amity when she manheld luz.

"it suits you though." amity asked. the two doesn't separate each other a glance while they talk "yeah whatever. i just received word from the captain of a new assassination mission." boscha said, moving the conversation away from her given name. 

"where?" amity placed her half empty bottle down in bleachers. "down in d'qar."

with frowned brows, amity looked at boscha who seemed to hold a neutral face. "but isn't that where one of the rebel bases are?"

"was. thanks to the first order, they cut us some slack and now captain wants us to wipe out the remaining remnants there since they can't move on." boscha explained. slowly nodding, amity looked away.

"we'll be taking calvin and moe with us. better give your lover goodbye kisses because we leave in 20." boscha sat up from the bleachers, amity snapped boscha a glare but was met with a middle finger.

amity would have blasted boscha's finger off but she held herself as luz is here. as boscha left the training room, amity sighs and slicked her hair back before dropping her hands to her lap.

she notice that luz is done with her shooting till she was in front of her. "hey, you good?" luz asked, she sat down next to amity and placed the blaster down beside her.

amity nods "yeah, just got another inland mission." she said. luz nods "ohhh, nice. well, not really since you won't be here in a while."

amity rose a brow "why? you have something planned for us?" luz shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck. "well, i sorta.. kinda.. maybe have a surprise i wanna show you tonight." she said ever so vaguely.

"and what is that?"

"it wouldn't be a surprise if i spoil it, would it?" luz said as she placed her head onto her shoulder whilst looking at amity. the trooper chuckles "i guess i have to kill those rebel scums quickly to see your surprise."

luz hums "please do. i promise you wouldn't be disappointed." 

"impossible to do." amity mutters to herself before jumped off the bleachers and heads over to the open door. "don't cause too much trouble while i'm gone."

luz giggles "no promises." amity rolls her eyes and went out of the training room. she quickly heads to the locker room to change out of her sweaty training clothes before switching to her armour.

amity grabbed her helmet and stormed off the room, heading for the hanger bay. as she got there, boscha was already there standing with her hands behind her.

amity got beside her and placed her helmet on before copying the same stance as they both wait for the remaining two for their mission and their captain.

after a few minutes of silence, calvin and moe finally got to the hanger bay. then the captain's right hand walked in front of them and said; "AMT-8244 lead your squad to the carrier and set coordinates for d'qar. orders will be further said when you reach hyperspace."

amity nods, "move out." they said which the four followed. amity lead the group as they jog towards the provided the carrier ship with it's doors are already open.

she and boscha went over to the cockpit. amity, of course, took the captain seat while boscha started to warm up the ship. amity took off her helmet, settled it in her lap and grabbed a small ear piece near a few levers and placed it in her ear.

tapping it three times to see if it works before grabbing the wheel. "preparing take off." amity said to the ear piece as she slowly pulled the wheel, she can feel the ship rise from the ground and the hanger opens in front of them.

"setting coordinates." boscha reported, as she pushed the last buttons, she held onto her own wheel and did the same motion as amity.

as amity thinks this is enough leverage, amity slowly push the lever beside her to accelerate the ship forward. when the ship is finally outside of the hanger, amity fully pushed the lever, making them pushed back against their seats.

"preparing hyperspace." amity said, boscha got the order and pushed a few buttons before giving amity a thumbs up.

nodding, she moved her hand off the first lever and moved to the next one which she pushed fully making the scene in front of them light up in blue with the stars only be streaks of white as they go in unbelievable speeds.

amity sighs, she pulled her hand off the lever and leaned against the chair. amity had no knowledge when it comes to manning ships even though it was mandatory. good thing luz was there to assist her with that.

"AMT-8244." a new voice called amity's name within the earpiece, amity sat up straight and pressed her finger onto the piece. "captain."

"i am to guess that you are in hyperspace now. i'll make this quick as i only have a few seconds till you reach your destination. d'qar is one of the many abandoned rebel bases that seeks to be renewed after the first order's destruction. intel has gathered information about people, possibly rebels rebuilding the base. take them out."

nodding at the information "yes, captain. over and out." amity said before putting her finger off the ear piece just in time for them to come out of hyperspace.

revealing a green planet with an asteroid belt surrounding it, both amity and boscha steered the ship with precision to avoid rogue space rocks till they started to fly down of the planet's atmosphere.

as they can see a thick line of trees below them, both troopers stopped the ship from doing a nosedive. they lowered the ship just a few meters above the treelines, flew it as they search for the rebel base.

"is that it?" boscha asked as she leans forward while squinting her eyes. amity looked her gaze to see a structure sticking out of the treelines.

"yeah. we need to land." amity said, she flicked a small lever which opened the ship's landing gears as they lowered the ship down in the trees. multiple snaps are heard from branches are heard as they descend.

when the gears met the ground, both troopers turned off the ship and quickly got out of the cockpit. "alright. we will do this fast. don't lollygag and cover yourself." amity said to her team.

"how? we're wearing all white." calvin motioned at their armour. "we're stepping on dirt. use mud." amity replied which made calvin cringe before sighing.

"any questions?" as amity saw everyone shake their heads. "move out!"

all four of them rushed out of the ship, amity placed her helmet on as she held her blaster tightly. they all run towards the direction of the rebel base.

as they got to the edge of the forest, amity leaned against the tree and peered her head to look at the entrance of the rebel base. by the looks of it, the entire thing was crumbling.

it's only a matter of time when it collapses on itself.

just by looking at it's sight made amity huff in anger. those rebels whom homed this building are the same ones whom attacked the already broken jedha... and are possibly the ones who killed luz's mom.

amity's anger towards the rebels and jedi order are matched with luz's.

amity noticed a big hole at the top of the building, she looked over to calvin and moe who are waiting for her orders. she snapped her fingers to catch their attention.

she made motions with her hands, signalling them to go up to the big hole to get leverage. calvin was confused for a moment but when he pieced everything together. he nodded and looked at moe whom nodded.

amity watched the two run towards the building, cautiously checking if they are rebels outside might have seen them. then, they shot up to the sky with her grappling hooks before disappearing within the building.

"let's go."

then a click is heard beside amity "you don't have to say it twice." 

both of them rushed up to the entrance, leaning on both sides before boscha peeked inside. "there's about 7 of them in there. along with a kid." boscha reported before leaning back against the wall.

"we'll take the kid and take out the rest." amity said. boscha chuckles "aren't the barracks already filling up?"

"we're not leaving a child. we're not monsters besides the more the merrier in the order."

"whatever you say." boscha sighs "set up a diversion." amity order. boscha pulled three bomb designed balls, she examined them for a moment before tossing the middle one towards the rebels.

then, a sudden smoke blew up covered the vicinity of the rebels. amity heard them say _what is this_ and such. she looked up to see calvin and moe looking at her for further command.

amity tapped her helmet which they copied and aimed towards the smoke filled area. she and boscha rushed inside with their specialized vision within their helmets helped them see through the smoke screen.

before you know it, only abrupt screams and shootings are heard. as the smoke finally clears, calvin and moe climbed down to the ground and amity looked at every fallen bodies.

she doesn't feel an ounce of sympathy, when her eyes feel on the child who seemed oblivious of what just happened. for some reason, the child's innocence remind amity the first time she met luz.

wait-

_why do i keep thinking about luz? what the fuck? get it together amity, you're in a mission._

"take the kid." amity ordered, calvin and moe are considered babysitters to the youngest recruits so they walked over to the kid to console them.

amity continued to look at every dead body but one caught her eye. amity almost dropped her blaster when she saw the person's face.

_they looked so much like-_

"hey, they got the kid. let's head back." boscha snapped amity out of her daze. amity looked at her over her shoulder before gazing back down at the dead body only to see an entirely different person.

_what?_

amity shook her head. "yeah yeah. let's head back." she said before turning her back from the pile of bodies and walked out of the crumbling rebel base.

still confused of what she saw.

\--------------------

luz kept herself focus as she eyed the parts intently, she is uncomfortably squatting when she sat stand up straight but this does give her maximum concentration.

as the piece finally fall into place, both of her hands trembling as steadies herself till the last piece lets out a click.

it's done.

smiling, luz looked up to the man above who's watching her. "well done apprentice." belos said. "now, let us see what is your color."

luz slowly grabbed the lightsaber and smoothly ran her hand along the intricate subtle designs luz spent alot of time in as this is her first lightsaber after all.

well, it wouldn't be a lightsaber unless you take out it's true colors.

luz grazed her thumb onto the button, as she pressed it. luz was taken back at the sudden surge of force when the saber came out.

laughing softly, luz admired the saber's structure. it's sturdy as lord belos did provide her a stable kyber crystal from the mines. it's light mesmerised luz as it's so beautiful.

_purple_

lord belos hummed at the color of the lightsaber. luz looked at him "what does purple mean, master?" she asked.

"it means it's wielder has a complete balance of the light and dark. have you been seeing other masters than me, apprentice? a jedi perhaps?" luz frantically shook her head.

"your teachings are the only one i need. besides, aren't the jedi extinct?"

belos chuckles "oh my apprentice. there will be always one lurking and waiting for the right opportunity to take us down."

frowning "i won't let that happen. they'll have to face me before this order falls." luz said. "you don't have to worry yourself a far future, young one. i do appreciate your dedication in the new ones. it reflects my teachings in you." belos said.

luz withdrew her lightsaber "you and this order has given me a home which i am grateful of." she said as she bowed down before standing up straight.

"you may be dismissed." belos said, softly waving his hand away. luz bowed again and walked out of lord belos' sanctum.

when they doors closed, luz lets out a muffled squealed and happily jumped in place as she clutched her lightsaber. when luz regained her composer, she sighed blissfully and started heading to amity's barracks which are probably going to be full.

she can't wait till amity comes back to show her lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4

"amity!" luz sprung up from amity's bed- their shared bed. luz has her own provided room thanks to lord belos but she prefers to sleep with amity since the trooper isn't allowed to move to any sleeping quarters other than in her barracks.

she quickly hid the thing she's working on inside the drawer and rushed over to amity to give her a warm welcome back. "oof." amity mutters before letting out a small chuckle.

"get off. my armour is dirty." amity said as she softly pushes luz off her. "so, i'm guessing the mission went well?" luz backed up from the trooper and saw her nod.

"and brought a little one along." amity motions at calvin and moe leading a small child to the barracks whom held their hands tightly as they saw alot of unfamiliar faces.

luz beams, she knelt down in front of the child whom immediately hid behind calvin. "hey, it's okay. i'm a friend, name's luz. what's yours?" she asked, wanting the kid to warm up to her.

"m.. m- machie." the child stutterly said their name. softly smiling, luz held out her hand for machie "welcome to the new ones, machie and don't worry. you'll fit right in." she reassured the child.

machie looked at the held out hand before gazing up at luz's friendly face, feeling a sense of safety at luz's smile. they extended their hand to luz whom softly shook it.

"alright, you two shook your hands. time to go to your own barracks." boscha said as she caught up with her team and break up the little introduction. luz huffs as she stood up.

she looked down at machie and waved them goodbye as calvin and moe escorted them towards the younger recruits' barracks and inform it's supervisor about the new kid.

"you sure have a way to kids." amity said, she walked over to the bed and started taking her armour off. whenever she sees lhz console a child, it brings the same warm feeling her kept experiencing ever since luz came here.

luz trotted towards her and plopped down on the bed. "what? you wanna have a kid?" she joked.

amity stopped before continuing to take off her armour and tossed her breastplate in down the bed. "no. why would i need one?" she asked.

luz shrugs "it'll be funny to see a little amity running around with a blaster shooting crazy." amity lightly giggles "that sounds like your kid."

the two stopped, they looked at each other for a second before looking away. amity took off the rest of her armour in silence while luz is looking to the other side with pursed lips.

they don't know why they looked away like that, are they embarrassed? why would they even talk about having a kid? it's not like they'll be together and settle a peaceful domestic life.

_right?_

luz cleared her throat and finally broke the tension. "since we still have some time before dinner. wanna see the surprise now?" she asked, a big smile slowly creeping up to her lips.

amity looked over to her and shrugged "sure since you seemed more excited about than i am." luz shakes her head before jumping off the bed, she walks over to the exit and waits for amity to follow her.

luz lead amity towards the training room, she pressed in a series of numbers before a beep is heard and the door flew open. they went inside which made the doors close behind them but they payed no mind to it.

luz couldn't help but excited and unintentionally hyper. "okay okay, close your eyes." amity rose a brow "why? just turn around and reveal your surprise." but luz shook her head.

"no. you need to close your eyes if you wanna see it." luz said, her hands placed behind her as she smiles at the trooper. groaning, amity crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"no peeking!"

"yeah yeah."

there was a momentary silence and a small giggle from luz before a sound- an unfamiliar sound, amity doesn't recognize. frowning slightly, she wants to open her eyes but she doesn't want to ruin luz's surprise.

"okay, you can open them!" as luz gives the green light. amity snaps her eyes open only for them to widen at the sight of the lightsaber in front of her.

"how.. where?" amity asked, kind of but still managed to convey the surprise. "i made it myself! lord belos said i can finally have my own lightsaber since i'm his apprentice now." luz declared.

she swung the lightsaber around her one hand with such fluidity. amity backed up slightly as she doesn't want to get caught by the saber's heat.

"wow." amity noticed that it's not the normal color. it's not red but purple, why? not gonna lie, she does like the color and think it suits luz but why purple and not the typical red?

"hey, is it normal that it's purple?" she finally asked. luz shrugged, the unsure kind "lord belos said that purple symbolises it's wielder's complete balance of the light and dark which was.. confusing?" luz sounded unsure. that's the first.

"maybe you altered it." but luz shook her head at that.

"no. master said that a kyber crystal is always clear. it only gets a color depending on it's owner's relationship with the force." luz explained. amity blinked multiple times, taking a new information before slowly nodding.

"i see. so, i'm guessing it's good?" amity asked "on what?" luz tilts her head. "you're relationship with the force."

"you could say that." luz pressed the button to withdrew her lightsaber and placed it back to it's holster in her belt. then a loud ringing is heard outside making the two snap a look at the door.

"dinner time." luz looked over to amity then an idea came to her head. secretly smirking "hey, bet you wouldn't reach the cafeteria before me." she taunted.

amity looked at her with a cocked eyebrow "uh because you always take the short cuts!" she bolted towards the door and rapidly pressed her finger onto the keypad before luz could reach her.

"that's their purpose though!"

\-------------------

_the faint sound of water gushing down the cliff is heard in the background. her vision are blurred, she can only make out spots and different sorts of colors on the ground._

_but she can feel herself trembling, shaking violently. why?_

_blinking multiple times, trying to get the blur away so she can see clearly. as her vision slowly clears, finally making out where she is which filled her with_ dread.

_"no." she muttered, not wanting to be here again. she can't. she wants to blur her vision again but she asked for this now as her eyes finally cleared up._

_she breathes heavily as she saw red. backing up slowly only to bump into something, she didn't dare to look back, she doesn't want to look at what's behind her._

_silently shaking her head, her hands tightened around something. something cold but getting warm because of her touch. slowly looking down, she held an open lightsaber and the other hand held a blaster._

_the lightsaber looked like it was bleeding- no. not bleeding. dripping of blood, who's blood?_

_she dropped both weapons only for it to disappear below her. this has to be a lucid dream. then, she felt her hand wrap around something, when she looked at it. her eyes widens._

a bloody dagger.

_"MURDERER!"_

amity shot up in bed, panting heavily and bullets of cold sweat dripping down her face. her eyes bulged out, now wide awake from that _dream._ is it even a dream?

hissing softly, she wiped her forehead and sighed. why doesn't know why this is happening. amity never had this dream since the first weeks she was brought here.

she thought she dropped this stupid memory but it seems it returned for another torment. the face she saw back in d'qar.. why is she seeing it again? _fuck this._

then, amity noticed her right side of the bed empty. she saw luz sitting the edge of the bed, her head hung low like she's staring at something.

"luz?" amity softly called. luz slowly looked over her shoulder and a soft smile came to her lips. "sorry, did i wake you?" she asked which amity shook her head to.

"what are you doing?" amity moved over to luz and sat down next to her, she noticed that luz holding her lightsaber. "i just can't get over that i have a lightsaber now. it's hard to sleep without me admiring it." luz giggles softly as she slowly trace her thumb across the engraved patterns on the metal.

luz opened their small shared drawer and placed the lightsaber inside "so, what has been bothering you in your dreams?" she asked, now looking at amity with a worried expression.

"what?" amity asked, playing dumb. luz rose a brow as if the trooper would really think she'd fall for the act. "you've been thrashing in your sleep earlier. muttering nonsense."

amity looked away, "i tried waking you up but you wouldn't." luz continues. "wanna talk about it?"

"it's... complicated.." amity mutters lowly, leaning to a whispers. luz slowly nods, understanding that amity isn't comfortable talking about her past.

"alright alright, i get it. no need to elaborate." luz raised her hands, backing up from amity's no no space. amity is relieved that luz knows when she needs to back up on certain subjects, they know each well. all those years of being together pays off. 

luz laid down onto the bed, she placed her elbow onto the pillow while looking at amity. "come on, let's get some sleep." she said, patting the space next to her.

amity slowly propped herself next to luz, both of them meeting each other's eyes. "i have a question." luz said, amity hums in reply. "if, by any chance, my mami is alive somewhere. would she recognise me?" the noceda asked, her tone seemed hopeful but uncertain.

amity doesn't know the answer to that, but she tries to find it to reassure the girl in front of her. "of course she would. you're her kid, it'll be dumb for a parent to not recognise their own child." she said.

softly giggling "yeah i guess." luz agrees, she pulled her elbow down the pillow while maintaining eye contact. "say, i have this thing i've been discussing this with the generals and lord belos." luz strike up another subject.

"oh?"

luz nods "yeah. wearing white as a stormtrooper isn't ideal when you're being sneaky right?" amity sighs "god, someone finally gets it."

"the current armour feels heavy doesn't it. that's why i proposed a lighter substitute, an armour of a bounty hunter so to speak." luz said, feeling a bit of pride of her idea which got mixed reviews- good and not so good but the majority liked it.

"that actually sounds cool. when will it be launched?" luz hums as she tries to recall the launch date of her plan. "maybe 2 weeks from now? some generals still prefer to use the old armour which needs me some time to convince."

amity nods, she knows how stubborn and old fashion other generals are. they just can't move on from the imperial era.

"i also have this prototype that'll come along the armour."

"really? let's see it." luz lets out a unsure noise, "eh.. tomorrow. let's get some sleep first." she said. amity grumbles "come on, a little peek?" but luz shook her head.

"nope. tomorrow."

amity sighs "fine." luz giggles, she scooched closer towards amity and placed her head at the crook of her neck. amity felt her face heat up at the cuddle and such close proximity but she doesn't complain as this does sooth her to sleep.

only hearing luz's soft breathing along with her beating heart wanting to synchronize with hers and the same faint humming of a distant machine filled the background.

\------------------

amity snapped awake as she felt her side cold, missing the warmth where it used to be. she slowly sat up to see luz not beside her, she looked at the other bunks and the others have woken up yet but some are.

she turned over to the edge and sat up, she noticed that the drawer is wide open and empty. of course, amity didn't jump to the conclusion that her comrades would have the guts to steal luz's things.

she'd rip their heads off before they could.

amity walked out of the barracks, feeling a bit sleepy as she just woke up but marched on as she wants to find luz. quietly walking through the cold hallways, she checked every corner to see it empty.

then her heard footsteps slapping against the metal floor, amity shook herself awake and looked around for the source of the sound.

"boo!" amity jumped and swiftly turned around to see someone a mechanical mask of sorts with a red tinted eye piece while the other is exposed. amity grits her teeth, she backs away from the person and raised her fists, ready to fight.

"whoa whoa, easy! it's just me!" a distorted voice said, amity took a moment to process before her eyes widens. "luz?" luz sighs in relied that she didn't get her ass kicked again.

"you like it?" luz tapped her temple making the mask retract and reduce to a simple eye piece. she took it off and offered to amity "this is the prototype i've told you about." she said.

amity slowly grabbed the eye piece from luz's hand, she raised it over her head and under the light to see the light going through the tinted eye piece come out red.

"try it on." luz insisted. "are you sure this won't kill me?" amity joked, luz scoffed and waved her hand in dismiss. "please, it's not a mechanical jaw will appear and eat your face off."

amity rolls her eyes, her placed the eye piece over her left eye since it seems to be designed that way. as she got comfortable with the eye piece, luz reached over to it with her index finger.

"then, for the best part." she mutters before pressed amity's temple. then, in an instant. s metal mask appear and loomed over amity's mouth, covering it. a plate seemed to cover her head as well and the eye piece came to life.

amity looked at luz who has a big smile on her face, she also noticed that luz's heartbeat has fastened- according to the eye piece.

"cool huh? of course, i'm not selfish. i had to make a cover your precious heads too." luz said, she tapped amity's covered head before gigging.

"you truly are the best technician we ever had." amity mutters under her breath. she expected she's the only one who hears it but luz heard it too because of the mask.

"aw thanks amity."

amity pursed her lips, she wants to say something but she huffed and looked away. "yeah whatever. don't let it over your head, noceda." luz snickers, she leans close to amity which caught the trooper off guard. amity felt her cheeks blow up then-

luz tapped her temple again to make the mask turn into the eye piece, she took it off of amity and tilts her head. "you okay? was it too hot?" she asked.

amity blinks "what?"

"you look red. can you breath under the mask? well, i did make it with heavy metal so i guess i have to make some adjustments..." luz hums as she looks down at the eye piece.

"no no! it works perfectly!" amity said, she shook her the warmth seeping in her cheek and reassured luz that her work is perfect. "really? but you-"

amity shakes her head "it doesn't matter." luz looks at the trooper a little longer before shrugging. "this thing is only 99% complete. i need to place the tracking chip then bam! it's done!" she said, she tossed the eye piece in the air and swiftly caught it.

"come on! let's go to my room." luz grabbed amity's wrist and they started speeding through the hallways. their footsteps clanking the metal beneath them.

as they stopped in front of a metal door, luz lets amity's wrist go and pressed her hand onto the pad on the wall. it scanned her hand for a moment before letting out an affirming beep and the doors flew open.

they walked inside luz's room which turned into a workshop. amity carefully made her way across the sea of luz's works as she doesn't want to trigger anything that might cause a chain reaction.

a familiar chirp is heard, amity looked over to luz's bed to see B3RT sitting atop of it. "hey B3RT." amity greets the mechanical owl whom fluttered it's wings happily at the familiar face.

B3RT flew off the bed and made his way over to the trooper whom held out her hand for the bird to land in. "how've you been?" amity askes the bot whom chirp in reply.

amity placed B3RT on her shoulder and sat beside with luz on the floor in front of bed. "where is it.." luz lifts the pillows to see nothing under it.

she looks at B3RT who seems to be hiding behind amity. luz offered her hand in front of the bot "spit it out. it's not food. you have your extra bolts over there." luz motioned her head at the small bowl on her desk.

B3RT lets out a vibrated chirp before spitting a small chip onto luz's hand. "thank you." she said before turning around. luz grabbed the tweezers and grabbed the small chip with it.

she carefully placed it inside the eye piece, it lit up in blue signalling that everything is fully functional. luz closed the small cover and sighed deeply.

"done!" luz declared as she raised the eye piece above her head like it's the holy grail. "take it." she suddenly said and offered it amity who was taken aback.

"what? no, you made this so you should use it." amity said but luz shook her head. "exactly. i made this and i'm telling you take it." the noceda kept persisting.

sighing in defeat, amity knows she can't circle this around. she accepted the eye piece and smiled down at it.

"thanks." the trooper softly said. luz smiles "no need to thank me. i just did what's best for the majority."

amity rolled her eyes playfully "modest as always." 

then a muffled voice over the intercom boomed, saying; _"AMT-8244, JKS-1245, DNY-6474, VOC-5578 please report to the hanger bay immediately."_

amity lets out a sigh "go." luz said. the trooper looked up to the technician with a _im sorry_ look. "i'll be back." she said as she stood up and B3RT flew off her shoulder and landed on luz's head.

"i know you will. now go and don't forget to use it!" luz reminded, amity nods and quickly rushed out of the room to get ready.

\------------------

a mission in tatooine.

amity has been in jakku before, it was brutal but tatooine? she expects it to be different from jakku aside from all the sands.

as they landed the ship in the dune just a few miles off the nearest village which they're stationed to take out sighted rebels along with an assumed jedi under their belt.

leaving them alive can out the new ones in jeopardy.

"hey, what's up with new look?" JKS-1245 asked or jackson, pointing at amity's helmet. "it's nothing. focus. that village is fairly small and we can easily spotted, stay low. cover yourself if needed and found those rebels." amity laid down their plan.

"let's split up that way we can cover more ground." VOC-5578 suggested or vockoo. amity nods "right. move out!" she commanded, everyone filed out of the ship and started heading for the village.

amity heads for the side, she quickly made her way to the nearest house before leaning against it. she slowly peers her head out to see all sorts of people and aliens walking in the main road.

she looked away, as she looked up and noticed an open window. amity pulled herself up and went inside the house. the trooper stopped herself from completely falling inside, she placed her foot onto the ground before letting go of the window's frame.

the trooper looked around the small house and noticed a man in a couch with a fan in his face, giving him minimal cool air. amity saw through the eye piece that his heartbeat is slowing down, closing to a flatline.

amity quietly made her way across the living room, grabbed a ragged cloak that is long enough to cover head to toe. she swung it over her shoulder and walked out, not wanting to bother the dying man in his death bed.

she has her blaster hidden in the cloak while keeping a vigilant eye all around, the eye piece doing it's job exponentially as intended. at every person amity looks at, the eye piece tells her whether or not they're the targets. 

then, the eye piece beeped when amity looked at a small sunken hut with no one inside. frowning slightly, amity squints her eyes to see clearly who's inside then a hunt of black flashed across the door. it was quick.

_someone's in there._

amity looked left to right before slowly going down the hut and went inside. suddenly, a boy went in front amity making her flinch. "thank gods, you're okay! how was it- AAHHH!"

amity pulled out her blaster and shot at the boy which he dodged it and screamed. gritting her teeth tightly, amity tore off the cloak over her and continued shooting at the boy whom tipped over the table to use as a shield.

"what is- WHOA!" amity aimed at the new target whom immediately ducked when she shot at them. huffing, amity walked over to the table, grabbed it and tossed it to the side. completely breaking it.

amity aimed her readied blaster at the boy whom trembled under her. before she could push the trigger something was slammed into her head which sent violently vibrations within her.

shivering, another hit and this time it knocked amity out. as she fell to the ground, the eye piece lets out a singular beep before transmitting something.

\-------------------

luz is in her in room with her lightsaber out and decoy droid in front of her. she cleared out her things to the side for the small combat.

she eyed the droid while it did the same but emotionless. "begin." and with the command. the droid charged at her with the provided staff and swung it towards luz whom perfectly blocked it.

the staff was sliced in half.

before the droid could register, luz sliced it's head making it tumble to the ground and the rest of it's body shuts down but stayed up right.

sighing, luz withdrew her lightsaber. it's not the same. a droid is easy to manipulate and she needs a real competition.

then, luz perked up at the sound of beeping. she moved over to her computer to see a signal pointing down in the planet of tatooine.

confused, luz tapped it and it showed her coordinates on the planet. luz scratched her head for a moment till it clicked.

_amity is in danger._


	5. Chapter 5

_"what.... doing...?"_

_"... just... her..._

_"no...."_

_"why.... they... others..!"_

conscious started to slowly come back to amity as she kept hearing muddled voices in front of her. softly groaning, she gradually opens her eyes to see a single spotlight above her.

she noticed that she still has the mask on, _good._ but she also felt her limbs tied against the chair she's on.

"shut up. they're coming to..." someone said, amity's vision tried to focus at the multiple figures in front of her but they stood outside of the light.

"what's your purpose coming here?" one of the figures asked, they sounded like it belonged to a female. amity didn't say anything and just kept staring at them.

"i didn't know there's still remaining stormtroopers here..." another said, amity recognized that one. it sounded like it cane from the boy she was about to kill before she was knocked out.

as she remembered that, she felt a small dent above her head. _they probably hit me something hard that is enough to make a dent. luz is gonna kill me.._

"but that little gizmo there. it's not the standard helmet an imperial or first order trooper would have, right?" now an old woman of sorts spoke.

amity narrowed her eyes at them but still didn't answer their questions. then, one of them finally stepped into the light. amity was right about one of them being an old woman.

a grey hair of a mane pale woman stood in front of her with her arms crossed wearing a button up red dress shirt under a ragged cloak.

amity noticed there's a single golden fang sticking out her mouth and has heterochromic eyes. one gold, matching the fang and one matching her hair.

"alright kid, you can silent all you want but we have all the time in the galaxy till you finally tell us why are you here and are there others." the woman said. amity just stared at her, glaring at her through the mask.

the woman hummed as she rubbed her chin "is there a way to bust this thing open? i kinda wanna see their face." she said, looking over her shoulder to look at the other not yet revealed figures in the darkness.

"well, we do have a powered saw here. it'll be easier if king was here." the boy said. "king is with hooty and lily in the dunes. it'll take them awhile to come back." the woman dismissed the suggestion.

"yeah, we'll use the saw. plug that in and hold this guy steady." amity's eyes widens, she saw the two figures move out of their recent positions and disappeared further in the darkness but the sound of something metal clanged made amity's anxiety rise steadily.

amity started to move, trying to loosen the restrains off then she heard chains clanking on the floor. she looked down for a moment and realised that she isn't tied with normal ropes.

then, a familiar loud whirring sound filled the air making amity's heart sink to her stomach. she continued to struggle only for it to prove futile.

the noise continued and it's getting closer to her. "WAIT! MY FRIEND MADE THIS! SHE'LL KILL ME IF IT'S DESTROYED!" amity accidentally shouts out of her chest.

the sound of the whirring saw continues but it stopped moved. amity pants heavily then looks at the woman who seemed surprised but changed into amusement.

"well, if you don't want the thing your friend made be cut in half. take it off so it'll be easier for the both of us." she said. amity sighs in defeat, she pulled onto her restrained hand and sneered behind her mask.

"well, i can't if i'm tied huh?" amity mocked. the woman hums, "gus, take the chains off our guest's hands." she orders. the boy whimpers slightly in the darkness before slowly stepping into the light.

amity watched gus take his sweet time to untying the chains off her, she can feel the anxious radiating from gus, she smirks at that under the mask.

as amity can finally move her hands freely, she waits till gus backs up from her. there's a second of silence heard in the room before amity stood up and placed gus in a headlock under her arm.

gus screamed, he tried to pull amity off him but she held a strong wrap around her neck and threatened him to stay still if he doesn't want her to block his air pathways.

"how about i ask you the same question hm? if you don't comply, i'll turn your friend into fucking aalya secura!" amity threatens, her voice came out robotic and coarse.

the woman only stared at them, silently thinking of an alternative to take her off enemy grasp. "eda..." gus wheezed out as he still tries to pry amity's arm off him.

then, amity felt something press against at the back of her head. frowning, she looked at the corner of her eye to see no one, they're completely behind her.

"let. him. go." the same female voice said word by word while continuing to press the mouth of the blaster in amity's head. her tone was lowered to sound dangerous which amity found amusing to hear.

"are you part of the resistance?" amity asked, ignoring the girl's request. "le-"

"sorry to inform you but the resistance disbanded years after the first order's destruction. so, you're a bit late." eda answered nonchalantly, cutting of the girl behind amity.

amity was confused for a moment before asking another question.

"then what are you? merchants? mercenaries? bounty hunters?" eda raised her hands in defeat from the landslide of questions amity threw at her.

"easy there. no, these kids don't sell illegal goods, only i do that. no, we don't hunt people for money.." eda stops for a moment "unless they pay big."

"eda!" both gus and the girl behind amity scolded. eda groans "okay, no we're not bounty hunters and mercenaries. how's that?"

amity blinks, _then what are they? are there any rebels here at all?_ "where are the rebels? you're hiding them aren't you?" she asked.

before eda could answer that, the girl then shoots amity's hand making her hiss in pain and let gus go. gus takes in deep breaths and quickly rushes over to eda for protection.

amity growls as she looks at her hand, it a big burnt line still smoking as it's just recent. "fuck!" amity glared at the girl who shot her, she has soft green eyes with glasses that seemed hate towards the trooper and navy blue hair that reaches her shoulders.

then, a click is heard. amity snapped her head to look at eda who's also holding a blaster. "alright trooper. sit down before things get messy." she said as she points at the chair amity was sitting earlier.

amity doesn't have her blaster, her armour is also taken off leaving her with only black shirt and cargo pants. she's useless if this is a fist fight, she would have won by now but she doesn't want to be filled with holes and be left for dead in tatooine.

leaving no choice, amity slowly made her way to the chair and sat down still glaring at the two whom still aim their blaster at her. "mask." glasses girl said.

huffing irritably, amity tapped her temple which made the mask recoil back to it's eye piece form. now revealing her face to the enemies but she didn't bother to take off the eye piece as she continues to glare.

"there. that wasn't so bad huh?" eda said as she lowered her blaster but glasses girl didn't. "we're not here to make buddy buddy with you. you are going to answer our question straight to the point, got it?" she said.

amity tsked "yeah whatever glasses."

"it's willow."

amity rolled her eyes and listened to what willow is going to throw at her. "why are you here?"

"my ship crashed and i was finding fuel." amity excused "but that doesn't give you a pass as to why you came here wanting us dead, does it?" willow countered as if she can see through amity's lie.

"are there others?"

"yeah, but they're probably dead by now."

"where are they?" willow pressed. "why would you want to find corpses? do you have a fetish or something?" amity joked, she's slowly having fun messing with willow.

willow twitched, irked at what the trooper just said. "what the hell is wrong with you?" she mutters under her breath. amity could only grin "where are they?" willow asked again.

"i don't know. their dried up bodies are probably under the sands by now." amity lied but she doesn't really know where the others so she's only half lying.

"moving on. were you in the ambush of d'qar?" willow moved to another subject, this caught amity off guard which made her grin falter for a moment before tightening it. willow noticed that.

"you were, weren't you?" her voice low as she started to slowly piece everything together. "everytime we send some people to rebuilt the rundown bases, they always never come back."

"we thought that they were taken by bandits and looters but no.." willow lowered her blaster and started to pace, eda seems to catch on the girl's crumbs of clues.

"you and probably some other people were there and killed them, weren't you?" eda took the words out willow's tongue. suddenly, willow roughly grabbed amity's collar and shook her.

"the first order is still alive, isn't it?!" she screamed in front of amity's face. amity's face crinkled, she pushed willow off her and stood up making the chair behind the fall.

and with that, a loud boom is heard making the whole room shake and the dangling light bulb jiggle violently as it blinks multiple times. what seemed to be the entrance is covered in smoke and a single bright purple appear through it.

\----------------------

luz wasted no time to get dressed and prepare herself. she dashed out of her room and speedily heads for the hanger bay where her specialised ship is.

she hopped inside and started to warm up the ship as she set in the given coordinates. then, a voice in her intercom spoke; _"retriever-316p. you are not authorized for lift off. i repeat, you are not for lift off."_

luz pressed a button and spoke over the transmission "commander, this is luz. requesting approval for tatooine, this is an emergency."

_"does lord belos know about this?_

luz stopped for a moment before saying "yes." she can't believe she just lied using the name of lord belos but she doesn't have a choice. amity needs her help now.

"request granted. proceed." sighing in relief, luz took her finger off the button then grabbed the wheel. she slowly lifts the ship off the ground, turned it around to face the open hanger doors.

luz can hear the smooth, rising hum of the engine in all her sides. then she pushed the wheel forward making the ship jolt out of the bay and into the open space at full speed. good thing she didn't hit any other ships along the way.

then, she began to set up her hyperspeed. "hang in there amity." and luz jumps into hyperspace making her lean back against her chair at the sudden surge of g force against her.

luz slowly pulled herself off the chair and sighs. the the travel will probably take 20 seconds or so till she reaches to tatooine and in those 20 seconds. luz started to overthink of the ways amity is being held captive.

this is tatooine we're talking about. she and her team were probably taken by the tusken raiders or sold by the jawas!

just thinking about slowly fuels luz's anger, she'll slaughter any person no matter what race they are if they hurt amity in any sort of way. luz clenched her fists tightly, she stares at the hyperspace while thinking of a scene of her murdering a village of tusken raiders whom abducted amity as she unintentionally use the force to rattle the console of her ship.

she stopped when she heard the creaking. luz unclasped her fist and tries to calm down. as the ship finally gone out of the hyperspace, luz immediately held the wheel as she can see an ocean of dunes below her.

luz controlled the ship, slowed it down but kept a fast pace. she looked over to the window, searching for the carrier ship in the sands which may take forever.

then, she noticed something in the distance. luz immediately headed towards it, she stopped as she realises it's the carrier, she brought her ship down and got out to check if anyone is inside.

she saw three stormtroopers arguing with each other about something that luz didn't care to listen. she had to guess that these are the people amity was tasked to be with.

"hey." luz said, stopping their dispute and turned to look at her. "luz." one of them said, in disbelief to see luz out in the field.

"where's amity?" all three stormstrooper hung their heads low when they heard the question. "that's the thing. we don't know. we searched the village from top to bottom and found nothing."

"wait, how did you-"

"what village? is it close?" luz asked, interrupting as she slowly went inside the carried and stood in front of the stormtroopers whom slightly backed up. "yes, only a few miles from where we are." one of them answered.

slowly nodding, luz stepped out the ship. before she could get on her own, she looked over her shoulder to say "go back to the base. i'll bring amity back."

as luz brought her ship back in the air and speed towards the said village, she can already see in but continued forward till she found a perfect spot to land in front of the village.

when luz stepped out, she can see multiple stares mostly eyeing her ship but she ignored them and continued into the village. she looked at every house, sensing if amity is anywhere in those houses.

then somebody came in front of her, losing her focus. "excuse me but is that your ship?" an alien asked who has wings like a fly. "yes. i don't have time to talk, sorry." luz tried to walk pass them but she was once again blocked.

growling "i'll give you a thousand credits for it!" the fly bargained. luz rose a brow _a thousand? you're kidding right?_ the fly thought the reason why luz rose her brow is that she's interested.

"whaddya say hm? pretty good deal yeah?" then they held out their hand, expecting for luz to give up her key to her ship. luz can only mockingly laugh, she flicked their hand away from her and brushed pass them.

"i made that with my two hands and you expect me to give it up with a thousand credits? in your dreams, bud." luz said, not sparing the bug a glance.

the fly twitched but kept persisting. they went in front of luz again which was a bad idea as luz has lost her patience. "okay, how about four thousand credits. i'll make an-"

luz held out her hand in front of the bug and slowly closed it in a choking motion. "what the fuck did i just say about me not giving my ship? are you deaf or are you just that stupid to understand?" luz asked, her tone drastically dropped from her normal. she glare at the bug who struggles to breath as she chokes them with the force.

"p- please.." the bug wheezed out. "you know that i don't have time to talk, i said that but you didn't listen. did you?"

her eyes held anger, luz showed her fangs before throwing the bug to a house in great force making them go through it. luz relaxed her hand, letting the grip go before sighing deeply.

then, luz perked up as she felt a familiar presence at the same house or hut she threw the bug in. she slowly went inside through her made hole, looking around it's empty living room she saw the bug on the floor softly groaning.

when it saw her, they whimpered and immediately scurried out of there. luz payed no attention to it and listened to presence that seems to be leading her.

luz slowly made her way to what seemed to be a narrow hallway, her foot stepped on something that doesn't like concrete. she looked down to see a sand covered latch.

she loomed her hand over it and swiftly tore it off it's hinges before setting it aside. luz grabbed her lightsaber from her belt before jumping inside the passage and opened her lightsaber.

the presence is getting closer, this has to be the way. the smoke from above filled the passage, slightly covering luz's vision but she did see a single clear light ahead.

she followed it and stepped into another room. luz waved her hand another to disperse the smoke in front of her, she froze as she saw three new people with amity under the light she followed.

a smile came to luz's face, relived that amity is okay but it soon dropped when she looked at the three people.

amity was surprised to see luz here, then she remembered the eye piece, _the tracking chip!_ did it send transmission to luz while she was out? but.. something is off about luz. it makes amity uncomfortable somehow.

"why are you keeping her here?" luz asked, she slowly stepped inside the room as she eyed the three people, cautious if one of them decides to attack.

"who are you?" gus asked, he swiftly pulled out his own blaster and aimed it for luz. luz fought the urge to take the blaster from him and continued to walk towards amity slowly.

"what did they do to you? are you okay?" luz asked amity. it's weird. amity feels something off with luz. she can't point her finger at it.

"yeah.. i'm okay." she replied. luz sighs softly "what are you doing here? are you from the sith?!" willow asked, pointing her blaster towards luz's head.

luz stopped walking, amity gulped as she felt a sudden change of atmosphere around luz. _what is happening?_

luz looked at willow at the corner of her eyes before she spun her lightsaber and it swung it towards to willow, attempting to slice her hands off but she ended up slicing the blaster and watched willow back up.

a small smirk tug on luz's lips as she can feel the fear from willow. "let my friend go and none of you will have to mourn over a lost limb." luz said, averting her eyes from willow and looked at eda and gus whom flinched when luz gazed at them.

"ye.. yeah sure.." eda mutters, protectively placed gus behind her as she aims for luz for good measures. luz huffs, she turns to face amity and gave her a warm smile that used to fill amity warm now feels.. wrong.

is she _afraid of luz?_

amity didn't budge from where she's standing, she only stared at luz for a good amount of time. "amity." luz called, snapping amity of her daze and realised that luz has her hand out.

"let's go home." _home._ amity looked over to eda then at willow. luz slightly frowns as to why is amity looking at her captors and not taking her hand.

"amity, everyone is worried about you. so let's go back before they send a search party." luz joked, trying to lighten up the mood but it doesn't seem to work as amity didn't move at all.

"amity, come on." luz's voice started to sound desperate.

"amity." she slowly raised her voice, trying to sound commanding.

"AMITY!" luz accidentally yelled making amity flinched and back up from luz.

luz's eyes widens, quickly realising that she's done. she withdrew her lightsaber and walked up to amity, trying to fix her mistake "no no, amity i'm sorry. i didn't mean to yell, t- the heat is getting in my head." she reasoned.

"so.. let's just go, please?" luz offered her hand once again for amity. amity looked down at the extended hand _this doesn't feel right.. the luz standing in front of her feels like an imposter._

"i.. are you real?" amity asked, she didn't realise how soft her voice came out. luz nods "yeah yeah. it's me luz, you're best friend. come on, please?" luz said, she just wants to get out her as soon as she can with amity.

amity slowly shook her head. then, luz heard something crack. she looked over her shoulder, trying to find the source of the noise but saw nothing and the three are just standing there. watching the scene unfold.

_something cracked inside of luz._

"why?" no response from amity.

"why?" she repeated but still no response.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" luz screamed again. amity closed her eyes, feeling her chest tighten as luz screams at her.

"alright, that's it." eda said before shooting luz's leg making her grunt and hiss as she pressed her hand onto her shot leg. luz glared at eda, she was about to open her lightsaber again but felt amity's hand onto hers.

luz looked back at amity who has glossy eyes. "i'm sorry."

"what?"

_BUMP!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"-what are you doing with that?_

_"...hey hey, let's be rational- wait!_

_"WHAT IS WRONG_ WITH YOU?!"

amity snapped herself back to reality as she heard a shot, she noticed that luz is gripping her leg while glaring at eda who has her blaster slightly smoking.

her eyes travelled down to luz's hand, tightly gripping her lightsaber and her thumb threatening to open it. amity grabbed luz's hand making her snap a look at her.

"i'm sorry." amity said. luz was confused "what?" before she could further ask what the trooper meant. amity tapped her temple, turning on the mask then slammed her head onto luz making her scream in pain as she stumble back while holding her face.

"come on!" eda yelled, she and gus immediately rushed out of the room. willow, who was closer, grabbed amity's shirt and started pulling her out room to catch up with the others.

amity looked over her shoulder, she saw luz take her hand off her face and is visibly angry with a trail of blood dripping down her forehead.

luz watched amity get pulled out of the room, she clenched her teeth tightly before letting out a frustrated roar and opened her lightsaber before chasing after them.

as they got out of the hut, eda took out a communicator and tapped it hear a static. "lilith, lilith come on!" she yelled onto it. after a few seconds of only static, a voice spoke through it.

"edalyn? you sound distressed, did something happen?" lilith asked on the other side. "yeah, super distressed. where are you? we need a immediate pick up!" eda said.

they all froze as they heard luz scream "AMITY!!" behind them. eda hissed "gods, that kid has a problem." she muttered before speaking in the comms again.

"hurry up! we don't wanna be stuck with this psychopath following us!"

"luz is not a psychopath!" amity retorted, gus looked over his shoulder "well, she just screamed at your face twice, almost sliced my friend's hands off! how's that not coo coo?"

amity narrowed her eyes at gus, she didn't say anything as she started to think about it. _what happened to the luz i grew up with?_

she spared a glance behind her to look at luz. luz looked intimidating for someone who really isn't while chasing them while running with an open lightsaber. it's scary.

then, a gush of winds hits them making some sand fly towards them. they covered their faces and slowly looked at the thing in front of them.

a starcruiser.

amity's mouth went agape for a moment, then she saw the entrance open. lowering it's ramp to reveal two people inside, "come on!" a woman said, waving her hands for everyone to get in the cruiser.

eda tossed gus inside first, before pulling herself up as the cruiser is still not touching the ground. eda held out her hand for willow to grab and pulled her in, then she offered her hand for amity to reach.

before amity could grab eda's hand, she felt something pull onto her from behind. amity looked behind her to see no one but notice that luz has her hand outstretched while still running towards them.

"what's wrong?" the woman, lilith, asked as she saw her sister not able to grab amity's hand. "that kid is using the force! hooty, go below!" eda ordered the droid behind her.

"okay hoot hoot!!" the droid replied and went on to follow the given order. eda stood up, she pulled out her whip and threw it towards amity's arm which automatically wrapped itself around it.

amity winces as she felt eda and luz pull on her in either sides. "hang in there there!" eda said as she pulled onto the whip harder, trying to outmatch the pull of the force.

seeing at this is going nowhere, eda turned her head over her shoulder "hooty!!"

then a familiar hoot is heard echo somewhere in the ship "okay okay!! here i go hoot!!"

as luz is getting closer, still holding a drip onto amity. she noticed something pop out under the cruiser, her eyes widens as she saw it turn around to show it's turret with a droid inside her.

then, it started shooting at luz. she accidentally lets amity go, making her fly inside the cruiser due from eda's excessive pull. she dodged the lasers, it shot the sand making it rain it's grains, covering luz little by little.

groaning, eda pushed amity off her and immediately head to the cockpit. lilith immediately closed the entrance before following her sister. amity slowly stood up, patting herself off some dust before looking around.

amity doesn't exactly have time to admire the interior of the ship as she heard some talkings down the hall. willow and gus looked at each other, they headed for the cockpit as well and all amity could do is follow.

in the cockpit, eda is sitting beside a wookie who's letting soft roars and grunts while moving their hands around. "i know i know. get the hyperspeed ready." eda said to the wookie as she press various buttons.

"where do you suggest we go? we can't go back to the base." lilith said "yeah, that's why i set course for corellia." eda said then held onto the wheel. 

"how's it going down there hooty?" eda asked. "uh.. good? i don't know, i can't shoot now because she's in front of me!" hooty's scream is heard below and something ripped making the cruiser jiggle a little.

"shit." eda mutters under her breath. "is it ready?" she looked over to the wookie whom nods. "then punch it!" the wookie roars, they placed their furry hand onto a lever then pushed it forward.

the ship jolted back for a moment before it's nose rose up rapidly into the sky, exiting the planet before jumping into hyperspeed.

luz watched the cruiser fly up to the sky and into space before seeing a spark of blue light then disappearing. panting heavily, luz lets out a frustrate huff and withdrew her lightsaber.

she slowly, tried, to lower her anger and think straight. she started going all over her plans if she should follow them, yes but no. they jumped into hyperspeed so it'll be hard to guess which planet they'll seek refuge in.

then, something crossed luz's mind. _the tracking chip._ a small grin came to luz's face, she immediately heads back to her ship to return to base track find amity's location so she can bring her home.

\---------------

amity watched as the ship goes into hyperspace, the same scene is in front of her. all around is electric blue with white streaks, posing as the stars.

eda sighs deeply and slightly slumped down in her chair "that was close." she mutters as she ran her hand back to her hair. the wookie softly groans and eda nods.

"who was that?" lilith asked, she looked at willow and gus then at amity. she slightly frowned as she doesn't recognise her "and who's this?"

eda swiftly turns her chair around to face them, she opened her mouth as she points at amity. "i don't know. the kid didn't mention their name." 

"i heard that her name is amity." gus said, everyone looked at him which made him purse his lips at the sudden gazes. "w- well, from what i heard from that luz girl earlier." he saved it.

"oh, then i am to guess that luz is the one chasing you lot?" everyone nods except amity, she lowered her gaze down to the floor. she felt cold, not because of the air conditioner but an empty kind of cold.

she couldn't take her head off the way luz looked earlier. _luz wasn't herself_ , amity thought. _yeah, that might be the reason. the heat probably got to her head, like she said._

but.. the feral gaze she gave amity, pure anger that radiated off her gives amity a chill.

amity didn't notice that willow was snapping her fingers in front of her, she spaced out again. amity, she raised her head to look at them. they didn't say anything and looked like they were expecting amity to answer whatever the question was.

"what?" eda shakes her head as she chuckles, "we asked if your _friend_ luz has a way to contact or track you." she repeated the question.

amity slightly backed up, this seemed to give them an answer "she goes." gus confirmed. amity frowned, she was about to argue but eda cuts her off.

"sorry but we can't really risk getting tracked by your sith lord of a friend. if you're planning to stick with us, we have to take whatever form of commutation you have with her." eda explained. amity looked at every single one of them, she averts her eyes and aimlessly stared at the left portion of the console.

can she risk luz finding out their location? does she want it? suddenly, amity heard luz's scream echo in her ears- this triggered something, a memory she took ages to suppress and forget.

amity slowly covered her ears, wanting to blockout the voices in her head that is slowly resurfacing. she squeezed her eyes, wanting to silence them, she doesn't want to hear them again. not them.

the others looked at the trooper with worry as to why she's acting like this. "hey, are you okay?" willow asked, her hand slowly reaching for amity to snap her out of the headspace she's in.

then, amity snapped her eyes open as she felt the ear piece, she took it off and looked down at it in her hand. "here." she said, her voice low. amity offered the eye piece to willow whom hesitantly took it.

"the chip... it's in there. i saw her place it in there before i.." amity trails off, thinking of the right word to use. "left."

eda slowly nods "thanks kid. you can go to the bunks, you can rest since this'll take awhile." she motioned with her eyes outside, they're still in the hyperspace plain.

amity murmurs an _okay_ which nobody heard. willow and gus exited the cockpit which amity follows them, she could distract herself to admire the ship but instead, she looked down at her hands and noticed that burn willow gave her.

she forgot about this, then she felt the flaming sting come back making her hiss under her breath. gus turns around but kept walking just backwards "oh.. we need to treat that." he said.

amity noticed that gus is staring, she hid her hand behind her "no. it's fine." she said, there was a moment of silence before amity added "thanks for your concern."

"no, i burnt it pretty bad. we could at least wrap bandages on it." willow insisted. amity lowly growls before sighing as there's no fighting this. _they're as persistent as luz._

as they got to the medbay instead of the bunks, willow motioned amity to sit down at the bed as she grabs the first aid. gus grabbed an extra chair to occupy the table by the wall just in front of the bed.

"oh wow." gus mutters, amity couldn't really see what he's doing but she hopes she doesn't ruin anything besides taking off the tracking chip.

then, willow sat in front of amity with the bandage and some small bottle placed in her lap while holding a cotton ball. willow grabbed amity's burnt hand, she resist the urge to snatch her hand back as willow dabbed the wet cotton ball on her burn.

she twitched but held a hiss in. instead, amity focus on the working gus who's muttering something under his breath. "uh.. amity right? is your friend, by any chance, a technician?" gus suddenly asked.

"um.. yeah, she is. she's the head technician of the.." amity cuts herself off before she revealed the new ones. gus doesn't seem to notice that and nods at the information he expected to hear.

"well, i have to say. this is one of the most beautiful algorithm i've seen in such a small project. maybe that's why it's able to switch to lightweight and heavyweight with just ease." gus complemented. "it's a complex technique to do, i wonder how she came to this conclusion."

that's luz for you. she doesn't know the meaning of impossible and always strived to do better. both in her work/hobby and training. amity thought of her as a perfectionist one time.

amity didn't say anything after that and watch willow did the final knot in her bandage before standing up. "thank you.." amity whispered as she softly rubbed her bandaged hand.

"no problem." willow said. then, gus dropped something on the table and chuckled. "i did it!" he raised his hands in the air as a victory.

amity stood up from the bed and walked over to the table, she saw the tweezers holding the small tracking chip that seemed to blink red. "what are you going to do with it?" she asked about the chip.

"destroy it." gus said simply, without hesitation at all. for some reason, amity doesn't like the idea of the chip getting destroyed.

"is there an alternative way except mashing the chip into bits?" gus looked at her with a raised brow "what are you suggesting?"

amity rubbed the back of her neck, she looked away from the boy's gaze and started thinking of an idea. "how about a switch?"

gus hums at the given idea "well, i can make an on and off switch but the tools here aren't enough. we need to go my workshop down in corellia." he explained.

"but for now. let's keep this here and don't worry, it's not damaged, it's only turned off." gus reassured, he grabbed the tweezers again to pick up the chip. he reached for a small test tubes and dropped the chip inside before corking it.

\------------------

when luz got back to the base, she immediately stormed to her room, not caring about the given weird looks. not going to lie, luz is covered in sand with dried blood and is limping.

but she doesn't pay attention at the seering pain.

luz sat down on her chair, types furiously on the glass keyboard. inputting the tracking chip that is implanted on the eye piece then the screen lit up, revealing the entire map in front of her.

luz saw a blinking light passing the expansion region steadily making it towards the inner rim. she watched the dot, she has to wait till she can pinpoint where exactly that damned cruiser is heading.

as the dot is in the middle of the inner rim, it sudden blinked. luz was confused for a moment but shrugged it off as she continues to watch the moving dot.

it blinked again.

then, as it reached the colony regions. it went out.

luz's eyes widens, she typed onto the keyboard, finding ways to retrieve the dot again but to not avail. "no.." she muttered. "no no no."

"no! fucking- no!!" she screamed. luz stood up and unintentionally crushed her computer by the force but she could care fucking less! this can't be happening!

luz lost amity. those rebels probably took off the chip! _FUCK!_

luz started pacing while huffing, she placed both of her hands onto her head and tightly gripped her hair before screaming. she took out her lightsaber and started swinging violently at her works. destroying them without a thought.

 _HOW CAN SHE LEAVE LIKE THAT?! DID I MEAN NOTHING?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER THE NEXT TIME I FUCKING SAW HER!_ she screamed in her head.

B3RT flew under the bed as they're scared at their creator's rage, thinking they'll be next to be destroyed.

as lus grew tired. she started sobbing uncontrollably, she dropped to her knees and lets go of her lightsaber. luz hunched over, she gripped her hair again as tears dropped down to the ground.

_how can amity just leave like that? do i mean nothing to her? please.. amity come back.. i need you._

then, a knock is heard on the metal door which opened. boscha stood on the other side, her eyes widens as she saw the wreck of the room and her eyes went down to luz who's still hunched over.

luz slowly sat straight and looked at boscha with her wet face from tears with red eyes. "what." her voice rough from all that screaming.

"l.. lord belos summons you." 

\-----------------

the cruiser finally got out of the hyperspace plain and stopped in front of the planet of corellia.

eda and the wookie, king, maneuvered the cruiser down to the planet. they gave amity a small introduction to know everyone and amity already hates the droid hooty who has been pestering her.

"ah.. corellia. i miss the smell of manufactured smoke in the air. i wonder why i never came back here..." eda said as she stares at the multiple tall structures and the other ships passing hers.

then, a small hologram appear in the cockpit. eda and king looked at it _"rogue starship, do you have an access to enter corellia airspace?"_

"uh, i'm a resident here. eda, edalyn clawthrone." eda said at the hologram. the person hums, they grabbed a clipboard and turned some pages over only to shake their head.

"there are no recorda of a name edalyn clawthrone in our datebase. do you have an access to enter corellia airspace?" the person asked again.

"but i was born here-" then eda realised something "oh right. my residenceship is striped. haha, how did i forget that?" she placed her hand onto her forehead while chuckling.

"oh well. doesn't matter now since we're already here. bye!" before the hologram could say anything else, eda turned off the transmission and sped up the cruiser.

"are the thrusters working?" eda asked king whom nods then roars softly, asking why she asked in his language. "oh nothing. just checking." 

then, a familiar sound of sirens are heard from behind, eda smirks. she placed her hand onto a lever, resting it there for a moment.

"alright, everyone buckle up!" eda warns everyone. amity, willow and gus are still in the medbay, they looked at each other in confusion before the cruiser's speed picked up making amity jolted foward and her slam against a closet.

"fuck!"

eda steered the cruiser like a wildman, avoiding all of the traffic as a group of police is behind her. she doesn't hear half of the things they're saying but she could care less.

"edalyn!" she heard lilith yell down the hallway. "don't worry, i got it! i just have to shake them off!" eda replied. lilith stumbled her way towards the cockpit and almost fell when eda made a sharp turn.

"why are the police on our tail?!"

"aren't they all?"

lilith groans "what did you do?"

"nothing. they asked if we have access to enter our own home and i remembered that they striped my residenceship." eda laughed. "why didn't you use my name?!"

"because! yours is striped as well!" lilith was about to reply before she remembered that eda was right. both of them don't have their residenceship.

"oh.." eda snorts. suddenly, she pulled onto the wheel making the cruiser suddenly stop midair. eda waits for a couple of seconds before an explosion was here behind them.

the front ship that was tailing the cruiser abruptly stopped, making the one ship behind them collide onto each other and explode.

eda started to slow down the cruiser as she doesn't hear the sirens anymore, she needs to land quickly before another wave comes in.

as eda found the small house below, she started to lower the cruiser behind it. king flicked on the landing gears till it met the ground, the cruiser made some hisses outside, _that's not good._

both eda and king settled the ship before shutting off. they both stood up, eda snickers at the sight of her sister's disheveled locks. "you good?" she asked.

"i sometimes wonder how you got your licence." lilith said. "i never did." eda said as a matter o fact, catching lilith off guard.

the clawthrone sisters along with king heads for the exit, they stopped for a moment to look at the kids in the medbay. gus is clutching tightly onto the chair he's in, same with willow who's in the bed and amity is just sprawled across the floor.

"what you slow pokes waiting for? come on." eda said before continuing to the exit. amity groans as she slowly sat up from the floor. "does she always drive like this?" she asked gus and willow whom slowly nods.

"yep. she's the wildest pilot you'll ever seen across the galaxy!" gus said as he sprung up from his chair. "and by wildest, we mean reckless piloting and high speed chasings everyday." willow said, she fixed her glasses before slipping down the bed.

"damn.." amity mutters. gus offered his hand to her, she slowly accept it and pulled herself up. "yep. now come on, let's get off before i feel.. queasy..." he said as he covers his mouth before speeding out of the medbay.

willow chuckles as she shakes her head "he's been in the owl patriot and is still not used to eda's piloting." amity looked at her as she heard, that sounds like a name.

"owl patriot?" willow nods. she heads for the exit of the medbay "that's what eda calls the ship. aren't you coming?"

amity's lips parts slightly before slowly nodding, willow heads out of the ship which has it's latch already open and amity following suit.

\--------------

luz stood in front of the doors of lord belos' sanctum. she rubs her eyes, wanting to get rid of the reds in her whites, she washed her face before she got her to removed the tear stains.

taking a deep breath, luz used the force to open the door. she stepped inside and closed the metal door behind. as always, it's dark. it barely has dark inside and the only light source is the only window looking out in the empty space of the unknown regions.

"lord belos." luz bowed down "you summoned me?"

"yes, i have, young apprentice." belos said, in his usual tone that can be perceive as a friendly tone. "i felt a disturbance in the force within you. care to explain why is that?"

luz frowned down at the floor before saying; "i don't know what you're talking about, master."

belos hums "earlier, a commander has told me that you have used my name as an approval to travel to tatooine. what is your reason going there? i do not recall assigning you to any planets." 

luz didn't answer but the silence is deafening to belos "and you dare to lie in front of me. are you being flippant with me?" luz flinched at the hiss belos made.

"no.. my lord. i apologise for my falsery, i will discipline myself to do better." luz said. "much better."

"i am to guess the reason for the disturbance in the force is your.. _friend_ abandoning you, am i correct?" 

luz bit her lip hard as she doesn't want to cry. not here. belos lets out a sigh "poor little one. how dare she betray you hm? what do you want to do with that treachery?"

luz slowly rose her head but her eyes are furiously darting around the sanctum, her mind trying to contemplate which she will do? _kill or forgive?_

_kill._

_forgive._

_kill._

forgi-

then, luz came to a conclusion. she finally stopped frantically looking around, she looked up to lord belos who seemed pleased at the final choice luz made without even saying it.

"good choice, young one. today, we will finally let the whole galaxy our existence. how is the project going, swimmingly i hope?" luz nods "it works as it should, my lord. we can finally use it at it's full potential." she reports.

"good good. from this day on, you will leave your birth name as this is the day our pasts will no longer matter." luz nods again "you will be now known as darth nox. an opposition of light."

_an opposition of her name._

luz bows down again "thank you, lord belos."

"are you ready to take on your final lesson? do note, this ability you will learn is not an easy achievement and little to none sith nor jedi users are able to master it." belos said, he stood up from his throne as he looked down at luz or _nox_ whom rose her head to look at him.

"i am ready."


	7. Chapter 7

the room was in complete silence, the sound of light crackling of electric is heard but not so frequent. luz is sitting on her bed, aimlessly staring at the floor with her mind empty.

the stinging on her leg has been treated after she went out of lord belos' sanctum, but she'll be slightly limping for a few days.

luz kept feeling her chest tightening, whenever she knocked her fist onto it to make it disappear only for it to come back after a few seconds. she hates it.

then, she slightly perked up as she heard a small chirp. luz looked at the headboard to see no B3RT, she slowly stood up and looked around for the bot. when she heard the same chirp, she knelt down and peered under her bed to see the bird hiding.

"hey.. what are you doing under there, bud?" luz softly asked, she offered her hand to B3RT whom slowly scooched closer to it's creator's hand before hopping on it.

luz took B3RT out of the bed and sat back down. she looked at the bot, her fingers tracing it's smooth metal body while it tilts it's head, silently asking what it's creator is thinking.

"i don't get it, B3RT." luz started, "she looked.. afraid. why? i didn't mean to yell. i just want her back..." her voice cracked in the end as she grits her teeth tightly, not wanting to cry again.

"i did nothing wrong, did i?" luz asked the bot whom looked lost as she is. she waits for an answer from the the bird but it only chirped.

sighing, luz softly placed B3RT down on the bed. she rubbed her face both of her hands and groaned into it, she felt drained like she just wants to lie in bed and sleep but.. she can't.

the memory of luz showing the prototype stage of B3RT suddenly resurfaced. she softly chuckles as she remembers amity pointing at her on gunpoint. it was their first interaction.

"i need to occupy myself.. i need to keep myself busy. this is a big day.. i need to check if the weapon is working.." luz muttered to herself, her mantra just to get her off the bed and start moving.

"i'll get her back."

\----------------

"welcome," eda slammed the door opened, making some things rattle inside in the dark house. "to the owl house." as she said, eda clapped her hands twice making all of the lights turn on.

all of them entered the house. amity lots of things- like alot of things, some that doesn't seem to belong in a kitchen like a thruster that is about the size of the dining table. actually, it looks like a workshop than a house itself.

"this is actually our childhood house." lilith said, clarifying any confusion. "yeah, childhood house, owl house, refugee stead. you can call it whatever you like." eda said, she swiftly turned around to face everyone.

"you guys get settled while me and king fix the lower turret. it was completely snapped off, wasn't it?" she looked at hooty whom nods "yep! all of it was left in tatooine hoot!" the droid said.

"king get the tools. i'll nab a turret from wrath." eda grins as she rubs her hands, king grunts and started moving his hands _{you're going to steal?}_

"oh you know me so well." eda tapped the wookie's shoulder "meet you in the backyard in 20." she went back out of the way they entered and saw her jump over a fence.

king huffs, he also heads somewhere to get the tools. lilith groans as she placed her hand onto her forehead "i have a bad feeling about this." she mutters.

"something is always bound to happen whenever eda is alone." willow said which lilith agrees to. "i have to check what's up. are you kids okay left alone?" she looked at the three whom nodded.

"don't worry lilith, we're not 10 or eda." gus reassured earning a small elbow from willow. lilith chuckles "i'll be back." she said before storming out of the house to follow her sister.

the three stood in the middle of the kitchen in silence before gus suddenly spoke, catching both girls off guard. "let's go to my room! i have lots to ask about you!" he looked at amity whom pursed her lips.

"you're going interrogate me?" she asked. "well, not really. just a small 'get to know you better' thing. i'm sure you've have those." gus said.

amity suddenly remembers the day she met luz and the day she revealed where she lived. she almost told her the reason how and why she was taken in by the new ones. _almost._

"so, whaddya say?" amity grumbles before sighing "do i have a choice?" gus giggles "nope. come on!" he waved his hand to the two to follow him before speeding out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

amity and willow followed gus in a walking speed, the hallway was narrow, making the two brush their shoulder onto each other. amity felt slightly awkward but she didn't make it obvious till they reached the open door.

willow was the first to go inside, amity took a moment to take in all of the things inside gus' room. despite the whole house looking like a workshop, this seemed decently managed.

amity entered the room and sat down at the nearest chair she saw. gus plopped down to his own seat and spun out for a moment "first question, where do you live?" gus asked as he pulled out the eye piece and started tinkering it.

"are you sure this isn't an interrogation." amity said, willow chuckles "come on, your upbringing aren't gonna too bad." she said.

amity's small smile dropped- she didn't know she was even smiling- as willow said that.

_"are you okay?"_

_"yeah, tis a scratch you know._

_"we need to treat it somehow._

_"no, i just need a wet towel to wipe it. thanks for your concern._

amity slowly raised her hand, her fingertips tracing the healed scar across the bridge of her nose. "i was born in naboo and yes, i was a child of an aristocrat." she said answered, even the foreseenable next question.

"why did you leave? or so to say.. turn?" willow asked. amity placed her hand back down to her lap "i.." she frowns _why i telling my life story to total strangers?_

"naboo isn't my ideal lifestyle. end of story." gus took his eyes off the eye piece and looked at willow then amity. "well, to be fair to the question. me and willow are born here!" he said.

"then where are your parents?"

"they're at the main rebels base." willow answered "and that is?" amity waits for the reply but willow shook her head. "you're still new here and it's still a classified information till we finally go there."

"besides, your first impression wasn't.. um, great? you still have to earn our trusts till we reveal other info, plus you nearly choked me to death." gus said as he jabs a screw driver in the air front of amity.

"right.. sorry." amity said as she hung her head low. "it's okay. sort of. hey, willow, you have it right? can you feel anything with her?" gus asked as he looked at willow again.

amity was confused "have what?" she also looked at willow who seemed surprised. "you don't know you're force sensitive?" the ex trooper was bemused.

"what's that?"

"you know the force right?" amity nods "yeah.. she told me about it."

"let's say.. you can feel whenever someone is approaching you," _i always know where luz is and already know who's beside me without looking._

"you were the best in battle, yes?" willow wanted to hold that in her tongue but it has to be said for the ex trooper to understand. amity slowly nods _i thought it was just luck._

"and back in tatooine, you felt something off with your friend right? that's why you went against her." as much as amity hates to admit it. willow is right, she doesn't sense the same safe and warm feeling from luz before.

_i wonder what she's doing now.._

the feeling of amity wanting to go back to luz returns. she can't feel luz, she's so far from her and she wants to sense or to know that she's fine back in the base.

not going to lie. it does hurt amity leaving luz without a word, she wishes she could have told her what's wrong and luz would have understood. she's an understanding person.

"yeah.."

"that means you're force sensitive. you can sense other things normal people like gus don't."

"okay, that hurts just because i have low midichlorians." gus retorted, willow shot him an apologetic look "sorry gus." gus waved his hand in dismiss, he moved his moving chair closer to the two.

"midi- what?" amity asked, these words are so foreign to her. "midichlorians. everyone in the galaxy has it whether high or low. people with high midichlorians are bound to be force sensitives or to be jedi or siths. and to those who aren't as lucky, stays neutral." gus explains before tossing the eye piece to amity whom easily caught it.

"it's finished. you can turn on the chip via brain command when you wear the eye piece. just make sure you don't turn it on when we take you to the main base or here." gus warns. amity looks down at the eye piece, seeing herself reflect in the small tainted red glass.

_i wasn't even planning about it._

"thanks." amity mutters, gus grins "it's a pleasure to help!" he slightly bows his head. "did you know that-"

"did someone say hooty?!!" amity jumped at the sound of the droid's voice, she jumped out her chair and grabbed it, planning to kill the droid with that.

"no no wait! amity don't!" gus yelled as he stood up to stop amity from wreaking the droid. "how the fuck did that get in here?!" amity hisses as she struggles to get out gus's grip.

hooty hisses back "okay, okay. just calm down you two. we're all friends here." willow said, trying to calm the dispute.

\---------------

"captain, where does this go?" luz pushes herself out underneath the machine to look at one of her comrades who are assigned to built the project.

"give it to me. make sure the component is secure and has no leaks. we can't risk everyone dying over a stupid mishap." luz reached for whatever her comrade has in their hands which they placed in her offered hand.

"yes, captain." they said before they walked off to do what they're asked. luz laid back down to the floor, she moved under again to finish the necessary wires to be connected.

luz reaches for a tool without looking, as she felt nothing contacting her hand, she looked down to only for her heart to spike and she fought the urge to slam her head onto the machine and cause a disastrous chain reaction.

luz closed her eyes and slowly opened them to see nothing under her but the tool she's looking for. she took a deep breath and exhaled through the nose. 

she snatched the tool and quickly finished her work under before sliding out to finally breath properly. luz rubs her eyes before slightly yawning.

how long has she been working and training? hours? but how many though? fuck, she doesn't know. all she knows, she came early or late- there was no people around working on the weapon so, without putting much of a thought about it, luz started preparing it till her other coworkers came in.

"hey uh.. captain?" luz hums as a reply as one of her coworkers came up to her. "i think you should get some rest. you have been working for 15 hours straight. we'll take it from here." they suggested, sounding worried at the forming eye bags on luz.

luz softly chuckles "i can't."

"why?"

"i can't because i kept seeing her." luz turns her head to look at her comrade. "i can't close my eyes without me seeing her in my sleep. now, she came out of my dreams and i can see her everywhere." luz averts her eyes and looks at the entrance to see a familiar figure leaning against the frame.

as luz blinked, it was gone.

"i appreciate your concern but i can't sleep. not yet, at least. not yet till we finally get to fire this. not yet till i surpass lord belos. not yet till i bring her back!" luz accidentally raised her voice in the end.

now, the entire room is silent and everyone is looking at her. sighing deeply, luz rubbed her eyes again and stood up. "excuse me." she said before walking out of the room.

she kept walking without no destination in mind, she stopped in the middle of a hallway and leaned against the wall. luz ran her hand through her hair whilst trying to control her breathing, the clenching of her chest is worsening and she doesn't know how to stop it. 

"amity..." luz whimpers, her placed both of her hands onto her faces as she grits her teeth tightly. she wants to cry, scream and break everything but she already did.

luz knows that amity is force sensitive, she just didn't tell her since amity looked like she knows her capabilities. maybe, since luz doesn't have any other communication to talk to amity, she could try in the force.

if the force allows her.

luz takes in a deep breath again and sighs, she dropped her hands beside her and closed her eyes. concentrating. her ears filled with the same machinery hums along with faint receding footsteps that slowly getting muffled as she started to transcend.

then, new muffled voices are heard. luz twitched slightly at the noise but kept her concentration.

"luz?"

luz snapped her eyes open and saw amity, surprised with eyes wide in front of her. luz doesn't recognise the room but she'll ask that later.

happiness washed over to luz as she sees amity, a smile ran up to her lips. "amity.." she said, never noticing that her voice is raspy.

amity was baffled to see luz in front of her, she raised her hand to tap her temple only to realise that the eye piece is still in her hands.

"how did you-?" she asked. willow, gus and hooty stopped talking as they saw amity talk to herself. they couldn't see what amity is seeing as she and luz have a bond.

"i used the force." luz answered the incomplete question. "where are you? can you come back? i need you.."

amity doesn't know what to say. she didn't answer immediately, she slowly stood up from her chair and walked up to luz or a projection of her from the force.

she noticed the bags under the noceda's eyes. her disheveled hair. "what happened to you.." amity asked as she stopped in front of her. "i.." luz tries to talk.

"i'm lost."

"what?"

"i'm lost without you amity.. i can't sleep when i kept seeing you everywhere." luz said, "so please.. i need you back so everything will be normal again."

amity can feel the pain on luz, especially in her voice. it hurts amity just by hearing it, but..

"i can't."

luz's eyes widens "what? why?"

amity raised her hand and slowly reached for luz's cheek, then she felt the noceda's soft cheek on her hand. luz softly sighs as she felt the warmth of amity's hand, she slightly leans onto it with her fingertips touching it.

"what did i do wrong? did i hurt you? i can do better.. i promise. i just want, need you back here. please." luz begs, she held amity's hand as she looked at her with glossy eyes.

"i can't go back to the new ones luz. you can come with me, get away from them. belos, he did something to you and-"

"what?" luz doesn't know what amity is saying, she pulled away from her touch. "what are you talking about? are you're betraying the same people you gave you a home when no one did? you're leaving everything behind, leaving _me_ behind?"

"for what? for them? you barely even know them, amity!" luz points at willow and the others. amity looks away from luz. "what about me huh? do i mean nothing to you? what about all those years we spent together, was it nothing as well?!" luz said, her voice steadily rising.

"no! you're my best friend, luz. you have to understand that this isn't you! belos.. he did something to make you.. like this." amity motions her hand at luz, referring to her violent outbursts which reminded her of how she was years ago. but luz misunderstood that.

"oh.." luz mutters as she started to understand everything now. "i get it. you're envious of how strong i am huh?"

amity shakes her head "no luz-"

"you're jealous because i trained under lord belos and became stronger that you expected! you always wanted me under you, don't you? me, the technician who knows nothing about fighting. just because you're the top tier stormtrooper in your barracks doesn't make me inferior to you!!" luz screamed, her chest rising and dropping rapidly as her heart is beating loud enough to reach her eardrums.

amity was speechless. she doesn't see luz lower than her, they always meet each other eye to eye but.. this isn't the case now, is it?

"you're wrong-"

"wrong? me? that's rich." luz sneered. amity clenched her fists tightly. "you're nothing like the luz i know and grew up with." she spat.

luz looked at amity dead in the eye. amity saw lifeless brown hues staring into her golden ones. "people can change, amity. we can't stay kids forever." 

she looked down at her hands before smirking. "you know, lord belos has been teaching me about this new ability. wanna see it?"

amity has a bad feeling about that offer. "no."

"aw come on. you always like me showing you things. why not this one?" luz dropped her hands beside her, she maintained eye contact at amity. amity is none the wiser on what is happening on the other side.

suddenly, both of luz's hand caught on fire out of nowhere. amity's eyes widens and she backed up slightly. "cool huh? it hurts but it was worth it make one. you like it?" luz said.

the noceda's smirk continues to widen. she raised her flamed hand, aiming it for amity. "the weapon is now in commission, amity. i hope the test run isn't the planet you and your _friends_ are on."

"no!" amity backs up, shielding her face as she can feel intense heat in front of her then-

"amity!" she felt hands hold her shoulder, amity swiftly turned around to see gus and willow with a worried expression. amity now noticed her erratic breathing, she tries to calm down and she can feel her hands tremble.

"what was that?"

\-----------------

luz clicked her tongue as amity disappeared in front of her. she shook off the fires in her hands, she glared at the same spot where amity was before looking down to see her mildly burnt hand.

first degree or second? it doesn't matter. what matters is making sure that weapon goes out to show itself in the galaxy and make sure the new ones will be better than the imperial era and the first order.

luz started heading back to the room to finish the weapon with nothing on her mind be to kill ever sentient being in this godforsaken galaxy.

_killkillkillkill._

she's basically doing everyone a favor.

_killkillkillkill._


	8. Chapter 8

"we need to leave." amity said, she gripped willow's shoulders before she could rush out of gus' room, she saw eda and lilith blocking the way.

"what's happening?" eda asked as she rubbed her face to get of soot she has. there's a small fire on eda's face, lilith pinched it to take it out making a small hiss. amity could ask that later but this can't wait.

"we need to leave. something bad is going to happen if we don't." amity said, she tried to go through the clawthrone sister but eda blocked her away.

"kid, you need to calm down for a sec. what is going to happen?" eda asked, amity shook her head "i'll explain later but we need to leave this planet. now." she tried to push the old woman's arm out of her way but eda only tensed her arm.

"amity, you saw something didn't you?" willow asked as she stepped in front. "saw what?" lilith asked, she looked at willow before turning at amity who's eyes are wide and hands trembling.

"i.." amity starts "the first order is dead. a new order rose from it's ashes. the new ones."

"new ones?" gus repeats. amity slowly turns around, she heads for the same chair she sat in and started to arrange her thoughts and how she'll approach this as she's basically compromising her home...

"the new ones. it was established by lord belos, no one knows where he came from and he's just.. there. it took awhile to reach the numbers lord belos wanted for his army, we hid in the unknown regions, out of the rebellion and jedi order's eyes." amity said, everyone else sat down to listen to her.

"belos claims the new ones will be better than palpatine's reign or the first order as he will be wiping out the rebel alliance slowly in the darkness along with the remaining jedi."

"when luz came... she just came right in time for belos to introduce his plan on how to wipe out any resistance of his upcoming regime. she.. built it for years and.. became his apprentice." amity started to trail off as she started to feel anger surfacing for belos but she took a deep breath and sighed.

"what's the weapon? is it similar to the death star or starkiller?" gus asked. "no but yes."

there was silence for a moment before gus made a confused noise. "okay, no because the weapon is within the flagship not an external built. and yes because.. it can destroy worlds with one fire." amity explained.

amity scratched her head as she tries to remember what luz told her about the weapon, it's hard to understand since it's a complex subject to begin with.

"do you know.. anti matter?" 

"oh! the opposition of matter, yes. what does it have to do with the weapon..." realisation slowly sunk to gus faster than anybody else. "no.." amity, unfortunately, nods her head.

"but how? it's nearly impossible to get a hold of antimatter without destroying oneself!"

"well not to luz. i don't know how she got it but she told me that the weapon-"

eda cuts her off "whoa whoa, stop. _told?_ how did she tell you?" she asked. "she talked to me.. with the force." amity answers. eda blinked before sighing "kids and with the force these days. what's up with this antimatter thing anyways?"

"antimatter is composed of opposite compounds you see in a normal matter. if those two touch each other just by the slightest. the result will be catasterous." gus explained.

"but we can destroy it right?" willow asked, amity hung her head low. "it's what gus said. we can't destroy the machine because it'll send a violent chain reaction that'll kill everyone in it's wide range." she said, so they're backed into a corner.

"that's why we need to leave." amity stood up from her chair and everyone looked at her. "that's it? you're not even going to try to stop them?" willow asked as she stood up as well.

"how? we're backed into a corner, we don't have a solid plan or material to take out a fleet of stormtroopers and we can't just rush in the flagship unless you have a death wish." amity laid down all of the cons in this situation. 

she clasped both of her hands onto her face and takes in a deep breath "any minute now, they'll be over head readying the weapon. she didn't tell me where the _test run_ is so that's why we need to leave!" 

nobody said anything else after that, some are either thinking of an alternative or suggestions to turn this situation over. "fine." eda suddenly stood up.

"we don't know what our new enemy is capable of, it'll be wise if we observe afar just like what they did for years. carry what you only need, we'll leave in twenty for dantooine." 

\---------------

"again."

luz pants softly, her hands trembling but she clenched it tightly. she takes in a deep inhale through the nose before striking her fist in the air.

her strikes are precise and hard, she spun momentarily before striking her last punch which ignited her fist. before the searing pain can get worse, luz dropped down to the ground and swiftly spun around making a fire wall surround her before she sprung up.

as the flames dissipate, luz looked up to belos only to see nothing but his outline in the darkness. "you will already have prosthetics if you keep doing that, young one." belos comments.

luz clenched her gloved fists again, it feels like the fire is going through the protective gloves. it hurts.

"remember. you are not learning the ability of lightning, you have something far greater and more powerful than that. the flames are generated by the force, you can control where it comes out but it's destructive power? i do not think so. if you are not careful, you will burn along with the flame."

luz hung her head low as she nods "i understand, master." belos nods as well. "again."

after another hour or so of train, luz walked out of the sanctum breathing heavily with her barely feeling her hands. as she got back to her room, she stood in front of her mirror to see her messy self.

luz slowly leans closer to it, she pushed her fingers onto her cheek feeling the bone under it. when was the last time she ate?

she glared at what a mess she became. "what the hell are you doing?" luz said to her reflection. "you look like the same petite kid you were ten years ago."

_"and you're still vulnerable."_

"no i'm not."

_"you think you're so strong now because you're a sith lord but is this really what you want?"_

"of course it is. i worked for ten years just to reach where i am now."

_"really? because you seemed nothing that you envisioned to be."_

"what's that suppose to mean?"

_"what does it look like?"_

"can you leave?"

_"you look like a tantrum child who didn't get their candy just because amity left for better people."_

"she felt because.. because.."

_"that's what i thought._

"shut up! she left because of you!"

_"you mean you?"_

luz snapped back to reality as she heard a crack, she looked at the mirror in front of her is cracked. she stared at her separated reflection, half is reflecting her tired self and the other has _red eyes._

luz shook her head and blinked multiple times before looking back up at the mirror to see only her tired self. she sighed deeply then a knock is heard on her door.

she opened it to see one of her coworkers holding something covered in white clothe. "cap- i mean, darth nox. it's ready." they said as they held out the object inside of luz's room.

luz walked up to them, she grabbed it off their hands and felt it's hard surface underneath the clothe. "thank you." luz muttered, "are your people in positions?" she asked which the technician nods to.

"yes, we are now waiting for your command." luz nods "very well. i'll be there in twenty." and with that, she closed the door and went to sit down at her bed.

she took off the clothe on the object to reveal a smooth black surface. she turned it over to make it's face look at her, it has silver lines jagged from it's eyes and down to the chin. it's empty eyes stared into luz, like it has a call of temptation for her. 

like silently telling her to wear it.

luz placed it beside and stood up, she heads for the bathroom to freshen herself up. she does smell like a corpse.

swiftly walking across the hallway, a small cluster of stormtroopers gave a salute before continuing to march. a excess of the cloak flutters in the air as she walks before swiftly turning to a right.

the chattering in the room has silence as she entered with a new aura surrounding her that seemed to let everyone know she's not someone to mess with.

"lord nox." she stopped in front of the wide open window looking out of the space that is getting blocked by two admirals standing in front of her.

"admiral eral. admiral opūn." luz greets but it came out a warning of sorts because of her new voice from the helmet. "shall we get started?"

the two admirals nodded and brushed past luz for her to finally see the stars. she slowly raised her arms to cross it on her chest, she took one finally look before saying;

"set course for talus."

\--------------------

"alright, is everyone strapped in?" eda asked as she and king warms up the ship before slowly levelling up to the air. "yeah" "yep." the others said simultaneously from behind.

"we have fuel to reach dantooine right?" eda looked at the wookie whom nodded, much to her relief. "up we go!" eda steered the ship to rise up to the atmosphere till we can see the space and feel the rattling of the ship.

as they got out of corellia, eda about to punch in the hyperdrive but didn't as they all saw, from afar, a fleet of ships. bigger than the owl patriot and it's heading for another planet than corellia.

"what planet is that way?" gus asked as they all watched the fleet steadily heads whatever planet it plans to reach. "either orall, tralus or talus." lilith answers.

"i think we should go." willow said, not wanting the fleet to spot them onlooking. "no.. i think we should see this." amity interjected, everyone turned their heads to look at her but she didn't look at them and continued to stare at the fleet.

"so we'll know what the weapon could do."

"uh.. it destroys! it kills! it's powered by antimatter! what else do you want know?!" gus exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "i think i'm with gus this time. as much as i like destruction, i have limits." eda backed the boy up.

amity still didn't look at them, her eyes are glued at the middle ship- the flagship. she can feel alot radiating there, it makes her heart clench for some reason.

"fine."

\---------------

"we have arrived in talus." someone said. luz looked at the blue and green planet, a few specks of white as clouds is seen as well with it's neighbouring planet, tralus is seen in the distance.

"prepare fire." luz said. "preparation; 50% till ignition."

 _that's alot of time._ luz thought.

"preparation; 70%."

 _oh right, this isn't the death star._ luz almost chuckled to herself as she remembers that antimatter in infinite and doesn't need to recharge.

then, luz snapped her head to the right as she felt a sudden familiar feeling. she narrows her eyes at the open area of space, she can barely see what's ahead from where she is but she knows that feeling.

 _"i can sense you."_ luz said within her head, hoping it reached amity. wherever she is. there was no answer after a few seconds, luz averted her eyes from the place where she thought she felt amity and looked at the planet in front of her.

 _"what are you doing?"_ amity finally replied. grinning behind the mask, luz answered _"what does it look like? i'm finally doing what we promised we'd do together."_

__"by killing billions?!"_ _

_"murder has never bothered you. why now? oh wait, let me answer that. you've gone soft."_ luz sneered. amity was taken aback to what luz said, her looked down as more memories decided to resurface. 

"not now.." amity mutters as she squeezed her eyes tightly. 

"the laser is in commission, lord nox." 

luz smiles, "fire." 

and with that command. a red beam escaped below the flagship and flies towards talus. unsuspecting people never saw this coming, it was too late for them to figure it out when they saw the bright beam. 

it contacted on the ground of talus, there was a moment of silence before the entire planet explodes into bits of ground and rubble. an aurora appeared momentarily before it disappeared to recognise the destruction of another major planet. 

first aldeeran. now, talus. what a time to be alive. 

a bubbly feeling surfaced up to luz's chest, a big smile etched across her lips as she couldn't help but let out a giggle. then, a wave of claps are heard behind her. 

congratulating at the weapon's raw power and it's creator's genius. 

in the distance, everyone. the crew of the owl patriot, the entire corellia system, the entirety of the wide universe felt a disturbance. a horrifying disturbance mirroring the death of aldeeran and it's people. 

there was a great silence that consumed everyone. eda punched into hyperspace, wanting to leave as soon as possible, she can't bear it. 

the crew was left speechless. their mouths are open but no words dare to come out. they're just.. shocked. especially amity, she couldn't believe it- she just couldn't believe it. 

her best friend would commit genocide. she didn't what was wrong it with before but now, with her eyes wide open, she.. felt immense- 

the ship rattle for a moment which made them go out of the hyperspace line and drift into real space. eda pushed the lever for the hyperdrive and nothing but a click is heard. 

"oh no." 


	9. Chapter 9

it only took a minute for the owl patriot crew to be in hyperspace before they were sent back to the real space. everyone was confused.

"what happened? why aren't we going in hyperspace??" gus asked as he looked around the console only to see it completely fine. eda slowly shook her head, she looked at king "i thought you said we have enough fuel?"

king roars and threw his hands up in the air _{there is!}_

eda stood up from her seat and immediately heads for the hyperdrive along with king behind her. the rest looked out in the vast empty space with billions of stars surrounding them.

"...at least, we managed to reach the outer rim." lilith said as she pressed a button to show a holografic map of the entire galaxy. slightly frowning, amity heads over to the hyperdrive.

she saw eda and king standing in front of the glowing hyperdrive, perplexed as the machine seemed to be crunched like a tin can. "what.." amity slowly went passed them and stood in front of the drive.

amity was about to touch it but eda stopped her "don't touch it. we don't know if the coaxium is stable after.. whatever happened to this." it's confusing. no one where would even think of almost crushing the hyperdrive unless-

king growled as he faced amity _{did you use your magic thingy to do this?}_ he asked. amity shook her head "i don't even know _how_ to use the force." she said.

"well, accusing and assumptions will get us nowhere. let's find a planet to land first then we'll figure this out." eda said before walking back to the cockpit with the others.

"what's the nearest planet?" eda asked as she looked at lilith. lilith looks at the map, she hums as she tries to find one then she tapped out letting a small model of the planet to appear.

"zygerria. about 30 000 miles from us." lilith reported. eda nods, she readied the thrusters "let's hope they're welcoming folks." she said before turning on full thrusters heading for the planet.

it took awhile to get there but as they saw the planet in a distance, a wave of relief washed over them. as eda and king gets into the planet's atmoshpere, they can already see the ground which made eda pull the wheel to stop the from crashing.

eda stuck the landing, she sighed and looked to face everyone behind. "me, lily and king will figure out how to fix the hyperdrive. you kids find a civilisation that might help us." she said.

lilith seemed against with that idea "edalyn, are you sure letting them out in an unknown planet is safe? what if it's natives are violent?" she asked, concerned.

but eda shook it off "don't worry. these kids are great with social interaction. one is even an ex trooper, they'll be fine!" lilith sighs as there's nothing to change her sister's mind.

"just.. make sure to contact us when something happens, okay?" she looked over to the three whom nods, except amity whom just slightly nods. "oh yeah, here's some blasters." eda handed them three blasters.

amity grabbed hers, she shifts it's weight on her arm and aims it at something before lowering it. it's not the same one she's used to wield but she'll make do.

"we'll be okay, lilith! we'll back before a pack of force sensitive wolves get us!" gus reassures in his own way. "wait, those exist?" amity asked.

"they're only in lothal, gus." willow said, she placed her blaster to a holster before heading to the exit. gus and amity followed suit, amity held her blaster, while the other two kept it hidden, as she took out her eye piece.

it came to life as she started seeing numbers and vital signs when she looked at gus in front of her. willow opened the latch which lets in the planet's air inside and in their nostrils.

it's breathable. good.

the land seemed barren and lifeless, no greenery. there are no clouds in the sky today, the sun basked upon them as they walk in the desolate land.

amity looked around, searching for any signs of life on her eye piece but seen none so far. "this planet seemed.. empty. where is everyone?" gus asked as he opens his arms in the air.

"did the new ones invade this planet as well?" willow looked at amity whom shook her head. "there are no records of arrival in this planet so it's highly unlikely." she said.

they continued their trek through the desert lands, till they saw a ledge. they walked cautiously towards it then saw civilisation.

there was a city below the cliffs, it looked like it has some broken builds from what amity sees in the eye piece. "i guess it's not so empty after all." gus retracted about what he said.

"are you sure they're going to be good people?" amity looked at the two, unsure whether if they'd immediately trust whoever meets them at the city gates. "the city looks like it's attacked or something."

"well, we don't have much a choice, do we?" willow shrugged. "besides, we'll be ready when things become hasty." she patted her holstered blaster before walking off the ledge to find a way to get down.

amity looked down at the city one last time before following willow and gus down the cliffs.

as they got down, they headed towards the city walls. they got closer and closer, the uneasy feeling bubbling up within amity is unbearable. _this doesn't feel right._

"i think we should head back. i have a bad feeling about this." amity said, stopping in her tracks. willow and gus looked over their shoulder "oh come on, amity. asking hospitality never hurts anyone." willow said.

amity pursed her lips, she tightened her grip on her blaster and grumbles. "i just- this place doesn't sit right with me." she admits. "hey hey, calm down. we're here." gus reassures her. "we're going in there together, okay? not alone and-"

gus stopped talking as he saw something almost shot him but landed onto the ground. they all froze before amity slowly raised her head to see silhouettes standing atop of the city walls but they're blocking the sun. making it amity to distinguish them.

then, another one was shot towards them. amity pushed gus away and it landed on the ground again. she picked it up to see a black fur attack to a syringe. tranquilizer.

"run!"

amity aims for the silhouettes and started shooting, she shot one- two down while the others are shooting at them as well. then, one of the tranquilizer got willow.

"willow!" gus caught her before she dropped to the ground, "amity, let's head back!" she didn't need to be told twice about that. amity eventually stopped shooting. they all ran back up to the cliff and heads for the ship.

while gus is running ahead with willow in his arms, amity turned around and started shooting again as a crowd is on their tail. many darts went past her, but then, she heard a thud behind her.

amity stopped for a second to see willow and gus now on the floor, passed out. "shit." she muttered, she was about to carry them both but then felt a sharp sting on her neck.

she winced but shook it off. amity grabbed the two's arms and draped it over her neck only to be brought down by their weight. soon enough, amity's muscles started to weaken and her conscious slipping.

before she fell to the ground, the only thought that came to her head is;

_luz._

\---------------

luz felt powerful. proud at what she's done but.. an unsunken feeling of _regret_ and _guilt_ is looming in the corner. taunting her.

sighing, luz turns around to see the crew's faces glued to the screen. she can see the two admirals keeping an eye on her, she doesn't know what's their deal.

then, luz felt something prick her neck. she frowned, she rubbed the back of her neck only to feel nothing. she brought her hand back to see no blood or anything at all.

a thought came to luz's mind _is amity okay?_ luz tried to sense amity anywhere but she doesn't feel anything just empty. luz's mind started to race, she's itching to get out of here and go find amity.

something feels wrong. it irks luz.

then, a familiar chirp is heard in the hallway. everyone seem to hear it as well, they looked at the open entrance, waiting for something to appear in front of it and a small robot bird flew inside.

B3RT wildly chirps as he flew towards luz, she opened her hands for the bird to land on it. "B3RT, how did you get out the room?" luz asked, her tone soft and low.

the bird flapped his wings, he flew right in front of luz's face before pressing his temple onto her helmet. then, a map appeared in front of her.

map of the galaxy.

she was about to ask why B3RT showed her this but she saw a pin on a specific planet. luz narrowed her eyes at the pinned planet which displayed it's name and context.

zygerria; outer rim.

 _why does B3RT have this? i don't remember implementing a map in him besides the.. chip._ luz blinked, making the map disappear. she softly grabbed B3RT and looked into the bot's blue eyes that is staring into hers.

"it's amity, isn't it?" the bot nods. luz sighs, she placed B3RT on her shoulder as she started to think of her options, should she stay here and command or go and save amity from whatever predicament she's in?

luz growls at herself, _even if i stay here. it'll bug me for the rest of my life. fuck it._ she went over to the admirals.

"set course for the planetary base. i have other things that in need of my attention but please do save a seat for me, will you?" luz said to them which both admirals nods to.

"of course, lord nox."

"also, what is your friend's status in his seat?" she asked before she dashed off. "the election went swimmingly and he's in the top position as well with the one in coruscant. both parties are minimalizing the rise of terror of talus' destruction." admiral opūn reported.

luz nods "send half of the fleet for coruscant as well. we'll pay the senate a surprise. for now, both of you will be in charge." she said before leaving, heading for the hanger bay.

to be honest, luz has never been the one to dwell in the politics since she find it quiet a bore. but, since she wants to have full control of the galaxy, she has to slave herself to learn monarch and democracy.

a lawless galaxy is not the best victory.

as she got to the hanger bay, luz boarded her ship and set coordinates for zygerria with B3RT still on her shoulder.

\------------------

amity snapped her eyes open as she felt a cold splash of water on her. shivering slightly, she blinked multiple times to adjust her vision from the bright sun in front of her.

she can see two pairs of feet in front of her but she still can't see their faces. then, a sound of a metal bucket is heard falling to the ground and a low hum.

"what a fortunate turn of events for all of us, huh?" a deep voice said which came after a small laugh. "well, get to it then. our empire will not rise itself." the person said as they clap their hands.

"who are you?" amity asked, she slowly pushed herself off the floor and stumble a little when she stood up. now, she can see the two people in front of her.

they look like cats. people? cat? cat people? whatever but the man in front looked striking similar, amity just couldn't put her finger on it.

"why, we're the zygerrians that once had the most prosperous empire. till those _jedi_ destroyed it." the man spat. amity narrowed her eyes at him before looking around at the standing structures but she saw something that made her eyes widen.

a file of people of all sorts are chained carrying things. amity looked down to see herself in a chain of her own "what the- what the hell is this?! why am i chained?!" she yelled.

amity looked to her sides to see the others still unconscious, they got eda, lilith and king as well. she started pulling onto the chain which obviously didn't budge, she only now noticed that her eye piece is not on her.

"where is it?!" she looked at the man whom held an unchanging expression. "oh. you mean this little contraption?" he said as he pulled out the eye piece from his suit pocket.

"give it back." amity said through her teeth. the man hums, he threw it up in the air before swiftly catching it. "how about a no? slaves aren't allowed to have access technology whatsoever." he said before placing it back to his pocket.

amity growls "i said give it back!" she charged at the man whom backed up in one step before the woman beside him jabbed a taser to her side.

amity winces, she dropped to her knees as she can feel electricity tensing her muscles for a moment before she calmed down. amity sighs, she slowly looked up to the woman to glare at her.

"do what we ask of you unless you want to suffer along with your friends." she warns amity. she looked over to the man who's wearing a smirk, knowing that amity is left with no choice but to follow.

amity slowly stood up to her feet, tightly clenching her fists under the chains. "very good. now, that wasn't so hard to follow orders right? if you keep that up, you might get this little trinket back." the man said as he pats his chest where the eye piece is.

"wake up the rest and get to work." the woman sneered at amity before leaving with the man. amity watched them head somewhere till they're nothing but a speck in her vision.

huffing, amity walked over to her crew. she all shook them awake and they basically had the same reaction as her. "where are we?" gus asked as he frantically looked around.

"we're still in zygerria but we're not touring." amity said, she turned to eda "how did they get you?"

eda groans as she rubs the back of her head "ah.. those bastards waltz in the ship and knocked us out. i don't know about hooty though.." she looked around in search for the particular droid but didn't see him chained up like them.

willow gasped "maybe he can be back up." she said. "maybe if he didn't crash the ship on the way here." eda said. "it's weird though. they didn't they bring hooty with us?" gus asked, thinking the same thing amity is thinking.

"hey! what are you still standing huh? get to work!" they all looked at the creature whom said that. he raised a whip over his head, amity's eyes widen and instinctively covered everyone as much as she can.

 _CRACK!!_

meanwhile, back in the owl patriot. hooty is in the medbay recharging. he only woke up as he heard another engine land outside. hooty took out the plug from his temple and walked out the medbay.

the droid peered his head out in the hallway to hear no footsteps or muffled banters he used to hear. "where's everyone, hoot?" he asked himself.

he heads for the cockpit to see no one. the hyperdrive? nothing. all of their tools are on the ground but no eda, lilith or king to fix the hyperdrive.

hooty walked out of the hyperdrive only to freeze on slight as he saw a cloaked figure with a mask. then, the figure looked at the droid "where's amity?" they asked.

"INTRUDER!" hooty screeched. before he could pull out his weapon, a chirp is heard and a small bird popped out of the person's cloak hood. it glared at hooty and a faint hum is heard emitting from the bird.

"where is amity? you better tell me now, droid before your owners come back to see your dismembered remains." the person said as they walked in front of hooty making him back up inside the hyperdrive cell.

"i- i don't know, hoot! i just woke up from my recharge nap!" hooty admitted. then, the person took off their mask to reveal luz is under it. "well, it does seem desolate in here." she said as she placed her mask under her arm.

"h- how did you know where we are?!" hooty asked, panic rising within him as he saw luz's face. "she sent me a transmission. she's in trouble along with your owners." luz said, then her eyes stopped at the almost crushed hyperdrive.

"what happened?" luz asked, hooty made a small _huh_ before following luz's gaze down the hyperdrive. "oh! we don't know. we were in the hyperspace for a second then bam! not anymore. did you know i was-"

"that's enough." luz raised her hand to stop the droid from talking. "get this ship ready while i fix your hyperdrive." she said. 

"you'll what?"

"did i stutter?" luz looked at the droid at the corner of her eye. hooty shook under his platting before frantically nodding, he ran out of the hyperdrive cell and heads for the cockpit.

luz listens to the metal receding steps and faced B3RT "watch over him." she ordered which the bot nods, B3RT flew off it's creator's shoulder and heads for the cockpit.

as she heard muffle talking down the hallway, luz faced the hyperdrive and raised her hand facing it. she closed her eyes and started to concentrate, feeling the ripples of the force within her as she started to fix the hyperdrive's exterior.

luz heard metal creaking in front of her and an affirming pop which means parts are going back to it's original place. as she doesn't hear anything anymore, luz slowly opens her eyes to see the fixed hyperdrive. it looks good as new.

_this was afflicted by someone using the force. but, this ship was far from any force users and i could have certainly felt it if someone use the force. this is suspicious._

she peaked through the openings in the hyperdrive, to see if there's any internal damages. _none. good._ with her task done. luz placed her helmet back on and goes to the cockpit to see hooty levelling the ship above the ground.

he slightly jumped as he noticed that luz is behind him. "w- where to?" he asked. luz looked at him at the corner of her eye before looking back at the open barren land.

"there." luz points ahead. "i can feel her. your friends are probably there too."

"if you say so." hooty said then he steered the ship to the direction luz pointed and they reached a ledge that has a city below. luz frowned as her feelings got stronger.

"there. in that city. get me as close to the ground." luz ordered which the droids obliges to. "wait, what will i do?" he asked as he looked at luz.

"protect yourself and this ship." that's the last thing luz said before marching towards the open latch. right, they forgot to close it but it doesn't matter.

B3RT got back to his creator's shoulder, luz pulled dual blasters from her holsters. she isn't going to use her lightsaber just yet, then she jumped off the ship and landed one of the structure's roofs.

luz looked down to see lines of chained people walking in a sluggish pace. she frowned at this scene, "free them." luz whispered to B3RT whom chirped in response before flying down to the chained people.

she took off her cloak, letting it fall to the ground before jumping off the roof which she landed in a haystack. luz immediately got out of it and started shooting everyone's chains off.

the people seemed surprise at the gesture of the stranger. "leave quickly! fight if you must for your freedom!" luz said which galvanized the people to make a revolt from their captors. they rolled up their chains and started attacking the big men with whips.

luz looked around for a familiar face within the dispute, B3RT is doing a phenomenal job of quickly freeing everyone. then, a confused face is spotted.

"amity.."

luz started heading towards her but she sensed something coming her way from the side. luz ducked, she looked to her right to see one of the big guys.

she dodged the oncoming whip before shooting him multiple times which instantly killed him. luz continued to run towards amity, she jumped over a fallen body and avoided the people getting thrown overhead till she reached her.

amity was surprised to see an unknown person stop in front of her while holding two blaster. then, the person aimed for amity "no wait-" instead of feeling searing heat through her skull, she felt a heavy weight release.

she opened open eye to see her hands are free. amity turned around to see the others free as well, then a familiar chirped made amity look up to see B3RT fly above them and land on the mystery person's shoulder.

then, realisation came to amity. "luz."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS REBELLION?!" a booming voice said from above. everyone stopped fighting for a moment to look up to see the same cat man.

amity glares at him, he still has her eye piece.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CHAINS?!" luz took off her helmet and dropped it to the ground. the sound of the helmet tore everyone's eyes from the man to luz.

B3RT carried luz up to the structure's roof behind them as luz never broke eye contact with then man. as her feet contacted the roof, she crossed her arms.

"looking for me?"

the man on the other side glared at her, "who do you think you are to defy your masters?" he said through his teeth. "masters? none of these people belong to you and you're just delusional to think they'd follow your stupid rules." luz said.

"and i just wanted to free a friend but oops. accidentally broke everyone out." luz nonchalantly shrugs. this surely pissed the man off "guards! seize her!!" he ordered, sending all of the remaining men to luz.

luz sighs, she looked down to see amity wearily looking at the advancing horde of guards before looking up to meet luz's eyes. "catch." she dropped both of her blasters which amity caught the first one and the second just fell to the ground but was picked up by willow.

"get everyone to safety and make sure they get out of here." luz said to B3RT. the bot got off her shoulder but he gave her a worry look which luz wave her hand from him to go and that she'll be okay.

all luz has to do is wait for those guards to get to her.

amity watched luz recede from the roofs, she picked up luz's helmet and looked up to the ring leader of this shit show. she started bolting towards the building he's on as she put the helmet on.

"wait! amity where are you going?!" gus asked as he tries to grab amity but she slipped through his clutches. "i have to get it back!" that's all amity said before disappearing inside the building.

as all of the guards finally got to the roof luz is in. she cracked her neck and groans "took you long enough." she said. "surrender and submit to your punishments!" one of the guards yelled.

luz hums "you know, i could wipe your entire race without leaving any crumbs." she said, her tone dangerously low and pulled out her lightsaber from it's holster. "but i'm feeling a bit nice today so you'll be semi spared." then, luz's tone changed drastically from condescending to giddy.

"drop your weapon!"

luz opened her lightsaber making some guards gasp and set back. "oops, my thumbs slipped." then she charged at the first guard, swiftly slicing his head off before pushing her blade into another's abdomen making him gasped and fell dead.

luz fluidly spun her lightsaber along her wrist and a prominent grin is plastered across her face. "come on." she taunted.

as amity got to final floor, she pants heavily within the mask as she saw the man standing over the ledge, looking down at the mess below.

then, he noticed amity aiming a blaster at him. "young lady, let us not make rash decisions." he said as he slowly back up while amity advances.

_"young lady, put the knife down this instant!_

amity heard the voice echo in her head, she shook her head as this isn't the best time for that. "why do you enslave people? to _rebuilt_ your once preeminent city?"

"yes. exactly. these people have nothing to do in their lives and we simply give a purpose." the man said rather proudly.

"by forcing them to do your bidding!" amity shouted before shooting the man's leg making him yell out in pain and bent down to hold his shot leg.

"hey now... i still have you are here for."

"exactly." amity stormed towards the man, she placed the blaster in it's holster before grabbing him in the collar and dangled him over the edge.

the man gasped as he tries to get to solid ground. "please please, don't do this-"

"i got what i needed," amity fished the eye piece from the man's pocket. "now i will give what the people want." and with that, amity lets the man's collar go and watched him descend to the ground, screaming till it's abruptly stopped when someone caught him.

it wasn't one of the guards he expected to be but his slaved people. the man tried escape but he was overpowered.

amity turns around, planning to leave but the helmet is met with a blaster's head. "move and you'll join him below." the woman said as her finger is threatening to pull the trigger.

amity didn't waste anytime to swat the blaster off her hands and throw her off to the ledge as well. letting the people decide her fate as well. death.

people like them don't deserve mercy as they seem to have wasted their second chance.

as luz sliced off the last guard's hand before kicking him off the roof, she looked around the roof that is filled the dead bodies and dismembered parts.

she withdrew her lightsaber and placed it back to the holster before jumping down the roof. luz looked street that is slowly emptying though a small cluster is beating someone up. luz could care less who's under.

then, luz noticed someone go out of a building with her helmet on. she figured it's amity behind it so luz averted her eyes and started walking to where the people are running to.

luz can hear jogging footsteps behind her so she started speed walking. but the footsteps won't stop till she felt someone bump into her. luz looked over her shoulder to see amity with her helmet.

"oh.. h- hey.." luz greeted, feeling a bit awkward since you know. "here. thanks for lending your blaster." amity said, she offered the helmet and blaster back to luz but luz only took the helmet.

"you can keep it." she looked away.

amity can feel the tension between them. this is, after all, their first face to face after tatooine. the force projection thing doesn't count.

"hey-"

"i need to go. you should too, this planet isn't exactly have the best ratings" luz said, she was about to put her helmet on. "it's a shame i won't be seeing your face alot. besides, aren't you overheated in there?" amity said as she tilts her head.

luz's eyes widens. those are her words back then when she first saw amity's face. softly chuckling "i see what you did there."

a small smile came to amity's face as she saw genuine happiness on luz's face even if it's only temporary. "but it's for the best." luz said before placing her helmet on.

before luz could leave, she said; "i fixed your hyperdrive by the way. so you don't have to go through sub-light."

"really? weren't you the one who almost broke it?"

luz lets out an offended scoff "you wouldn't be here right now if i was the one who sabotaged your ship. thank me or not. i don't care." she said before walking away.

amity looked up as she heard a chirp, B3RT flew down towards her to quickly nuzzle his cheek onto amity's making the girl softly giggle before flying towards luz.

she watches her friend walk away again but this time. it sort of ended in a light note.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> -graphic depictions of abuse.  
> -murder.

"ow."

amity just _now_ recognise the pain in her back, she lightly touched it only for it to sting even more. she hissed as she forgot she got whipped by those assholes for a guards.

"you good?" willow asked as she held out her hand for amity whom accepted it to pull her inside the ship. "yeah, just need some bandages." amity rolled her shoulders to feel the wounds' outlines on her back.

"again."

"uh, hello. excuse me." willow and amity looked down at the latch of the ship to see a woman with a man beside her. "yes?" willow asked.

"that helmet person who freed us. are they with you?" the man asked as he tried to peek inside the ship. "she... already left." amity answered.

"oh. if that's the case, when you see her please tell her we're thankful for setting us free." the woman said. a small smile tugged amity's lip "sure. i'll let her know."

the woman nodded, before the couple could leave "wait! what is her name?"

"luz. luz noceda."

"thank you. i'll remember that name and be forever grateful." and with that, the couple walked off the ship. amity watched them recede further till they reached a carrier ship of sorts where the other refugees are.

amity tore her eyes off the horizon and watched the latch close by willow. they both walked towards the cockpit to see king giving hooty a noogie.

"good job hooty. you even managed to fix the hyperdrive!" eda congratulated the droid, king roared as well. "the hyperdrive? oh no! that scary helmet lady did!" he said.

king lets the droid go and looked at him confused, as well with eda and the others. "he's right. luz told me she fixed it." amity backed the droid up.

"but.. i thought she hates us??" gus asked, confused at the sudden change of heart of the enemy. "well, sith lords are a complicated lot. maybe she did at the goodness of her heart. if she still has it." eda said, rather jokingly.

amity frowned "she still has good in her!" she said. "she.. she just need to set it free." then looked down at the ground. everyone looked at her then amity felt a light pat on her head by eda.

"i know you have a past together, i'm sorry for what i said. let's just hope that good you said in your friend doesn't go away." eda said. amity slowly nods _i hope so._

"alright!" eda clapped her hands together "let's get out of this dump and go home!"

"oh, please do!" gus agreed. amity felt willow tap her shoulder, she saw her walk out of the cockpit which amity followed suit.

they reached to medbay, willow sat down at the chair while amity took the bed. "are you sure that your friend is still good? after all this..?" willow asked, not looking at amity.

"luz.. i know she's _still_ the same girl i grew up with. i have faith in her." amity said, she started to reminisce the times she had with luz before separating.

"i hope you're right. now, let's clean your wound up." willow stood up from her chair and started to take out the necessary things for amity. while the ship is slowly rising fron the ground with eda setting course for dantooine before going into hyperspeed.

when willow asked amity to raise her shirt for her to clean the wound. she was shocked when she saw other multiple healed wounds on amity's back. she looked at amity who's spacing out but she didn't ask the reasons for these previous wounds.

willow said it'll take awhile to reach dantooine so she told amity to get some rest. instead for sleeping peacefully and the entire thing wasn't great.

_she's back in the same room, same scene, same weapons she's holding. the lightsaber seemed go phasing from red to blue as if it can't make up it's mind. and she felt the same thing behind her._

_mustering up a small ounce of courage in her stomach to finally turn around only to be wishing she never did._

_luz is behind her, dressed in all black. amity noticed one of her limbs- her arms are missing and has blood continuously flowing out of it. her eyes travelled down to the ground to see the severed arm._

_amity started breathing heavily, she tried to back up but wouldn't even move a muscle. she tried to talk but her mouth is sealed shut. she tried to wake up, telling herself this is just a nightmare but she couldn't._

_she's stuck staring at luz._

_then, she saw luz slowly raise her head. revealing her red eyes with bloody tears slowly trialing down from her cheeks. amity trembled in her spot, she wanted to move, wanted to run but she can't._

_eventually, tears of her own- normal tears started flowing down._

_suddenly, a deafening unholy scream escaped from luz's lips which made amity wince. then, luz morphed into another person she doesn't recognise but it feels like she knows them._

_she noticed that the man in front of her has a striking similarity from the cat man back in zygerria. the man has her brown hair and golden eyes, but his chest is pooling with blood._

_then, the man raised his hand. pointing at amity as he started to choke out blood._

"MURDERER!!"

amity shot up from the bed, breathing heavily as sweat rapidly fall from the sides of her face. she can hear her heartbeat rapidly beating against her ear drums and she blinked only to see tears prickling her eyes.

she tried to control her erratic breathing, she curled her knees up to her chest in attempt to calm herself down. amity lets the built up tears go out when she has her face covered on her knees, muffling any sobs.

amity doesn't know why she's getting these nightmares. she doesn't know what they meant. did she do that to luz? who was the man? her father? she doesn't remember her past family well...

it frustrates her.

sighing deeply, amity lets her knees fall onto the bed and started thinking if she should go to naboo and find out the source of her dreams. her beginnings.

then, she felt the ship rattle and some muffled noises outside are heard. they're probably here. amity immediately wiped her tears by her shirt, fixed herself up before standing up.

the noise of someone running down the hallway is heard and amity saw gus peek inside with a big smile on his face. "we're here!!" he said excitedly before continuing to run down the hallway.

amity slowly peered out to see if anyone else is running behind gus before following him. she saw everyone in front of the latch that is slowly opening, willow and gus are the ones who can't wait till the latch full opens while the adults just watch them in amusement.

when the latch drops to the ground, willow and gus dashed out of the ship yelling; "appa! papa!" "dad!"

_oh right. they have parents here._

amity waits for eda, lilith, hooty and king exit the ship first before she slowly went out herself. she feels.. awkward from all the unfamiliar looks she's receiving. she's started to regret even stepping off the ship.

but, she felt the wookie pat her shoulder as a reassurance and to calm her anxiety levels down. it helped, sort of but amity kept a close distance with king as she doesn't want to get separated of the group.

"took you long enough to show up." a female voice said in front of them, amity didn't peek just yet as she watched willow and gus get a bear hug by their parents. it's a sweet scene.

"ah well, we got a little side tracked and carried extra baggage." eda said to the woman which she received an elbow in the ribs by lilith. "ow!"

"anyways, camila this is amity." lilith introduced as she stepped aside to let the woman see amity. amity's eyes widens at the sound of the name _camila. where did i hear that before?_

amity turned her eyes to look at the woman in front of her. she has a tan skin, glasses sitting comfortably on her nose and has a neat bun.

"hello, it's nice to meet you amity. i'm camila noceda head of the guerrilla."

_camila... noceda?_

\-------------------

luz finally got to the planetary base, naboo.

the new ones necessarily doesn't need a planetary base since they have a fleet of giant ships but it's for the best and controlling a planet that is prone to wield future rebels is the best option to have.

luz made sure she has her helmet on before stepping out of her ship that is landed right in front of the palace which was guarded by numerous stormtroopers who are now wearing the lightweight armour she designed but still held the original white in some parts.

luz walked along the marbled halls, pillars surrounding in all sides. she never been inside a royal palace before, she could stay here and admiring the intricacies of the designs but she has a meeting to attend to.

as she got to a massive pair of doors, luz thought this where the meeting is upheld. taking a deep sigh of breath, she pushed the two doors open to reveal a small circle of people and two high chairs in the middle of it.

presuming those high stools are for the king and queen of naboo. she doesn't know about the other chairs though.

"lord nox. it is a pleasure for you to make it." the king said, one of the lankies admiral opūn hired to overtake the position of king for leverage.

luz stood in the middle and looked up to the king and his queen. "i sincerely apologise for i am fashionably late. king sierron." she said before bowing down.

"oh worry not, lord nox. we just barely started." king sierron reassured "please, do take a seat before we begin." he motioned at the two remaining seats in the left that is taken by admiral opūn and some other palace officials.

luz sat down beside the admiral and looked a the empty at the empty seat. "are we expecting someone after me?" she asked which made all of the heads turn to look at her.

"oh no, lord nox. that chair belonged to one of the officials that was tragically murdered in their home." the king said. "what was their name?"

"alador blight. he was once the right hand man of the previous king. he had a loving wife named odalia blight and three beautiful children as well. unfortunately, none of them survived the massacre." the king told the tragic tale which intrigued luz.

"interesting. please do show me the blights' abode after this meeting." she said which was met with a nod from king sierron. "very well, shall we begin?"

"please."

and with that, a man abruptly stood up from his seat with pursed lips and seemed to be trembling but hardly did his best to hide it. "m- my king. why are you letting the imperials in naboo, let alone in the sacred theed palace?!" he asked.

there was silence for a moment before king sierron broke it "it seems that you haven't caught wind that the empire is dead. a new era rose from it's ashes, they're the new ones. secretary kroni." he said.

then a hand rose from the same table "yes?"

"what does this mean for naboo if they.." they looked at luz and admiral opūn whom stared back making them quickly averted their eyes. "-if the new ones are in the palace?" they finished their question.

this time, luz was the one whom answered "nothing. you all will still be in your assigned seats, still have control on your planet but it will be limited. nothing exponential will change but some will overtime. we will have all access in naboo, you will spread the word of the new ones of not being a threat to your people unless they strike mutiny."

"we will not hesitate to turn your planet into aldeeran and talus."

none of them spoke after luz finished, she stood up which made everyone jump. "understood?"

some nods and some said "yes, lord nox."

pleased, luz looked up to king sierron which he understood. "secretary kroni, please escort lord nox to the house of blight will you please?" he looked at the still standing secretary.

he was about to protest but held his tongue as he doesn't want to be killed on the spot. kroni circled the table and stood at the agar doors, waiting for luz to follow him.

"excuse me, king sierron." luz bowed one last to the king before following the secretary. they both walked out of the palace, travelled down the small dirt path that is beside the waterfalls.

luz was about to ask where this secretary is taking her but she saw a large structure ahead. as they made their way over to it, luz brushed past kroni and took in the massive house of blight. there's alot of greenery covering it, it's obviously unkept.

"leave." luz said which kroni didn't hesitate on doing. luz turned her head to look at the beautiful waterfalls in the horizon, now she wonders how the blights sleep at night with the sound of constant rapid flow of water.

she walked passed the entrance and saw the doors broke open by the vines. she pulled it out of the way before walking inside the naturally lit living room that is completely covered of vines, bushes and other wild greens.

cautiously looking around, keeping her guard up if there's any ambush waiting for her to stupidly step into. as she got to the middle that is under a chandelier and at the very bottom of the massive stairs, she looked down to see a faint outline but it's covered in vines.

she tore it off and lightly gasped as she realised it's an outline of several bodies. luz cleared all of the weeds on the ground to reveal the full floor but she's confused.

king sierron said the blights are a family of five but luz only sees two faint outlines of dead bodies. luz knelt down, she placed her hand onto the floor and closed her eyes.

"show me through your eyes." luz said. then everything around luz started to swirl and change but she remained the same and still has her eyes closed before she felt someone staring at her.

luz slowly opened her eyes and looked to her right, her eyes widens.

"...amity?"

\---------------

"noceda..." camila hums as she heard her surname from amity. "do.. do you know luz noceda?" amity finally asked which camila's warm smile slowly drops at the sound of that name.

"whoa, kid. that's not a nice first impression. you're not good at impressions are you?" eda said as she saw the sudden change of atmosphere. "no i-"

"how did you know my lost daughter?" camila asked. "i know her, mrs. noceda. she.. she's alive." amity said, which returned the camila had and happy tears started welling up.

"well, where is she? where's my mija?" camila looked around, hoping to see her daughter behind them hiding but saw no one.

amity rubbed her arm, guilt started to rise "she.. she's with the new ones and.. i don't know where she is now." she broke the news which made camila confused.

"what?"

"camila, let's take this inside."

\------------------

_"is this ready?"_ a small amity asked, she has her dyed mint green hair. in that early age?

luz stood up and noticed there's another child that she was blocking. there's two of them, both have similar type of green hair that is darker than amity's.

 _"just a sec, mittens."_ a little boy said then the two raised something over their heads with a proud smile. it looks like a kite of sorts, this excited little amity.

 _"thank you thank you!"_ amity said, she grabbed the kite from her siblings before dashing out of the house. the twins, presumably, followed their little sister out in the front of the house who's now letting their handmade kite fly freely in the air.

giggles are heard from the three children, luz looked at little amity who has a genuine, toothy smile as she watched the kite fly smoothly.

a smile came to her lips as well but it was quickly dropped them another voice is heard behind her. luz immediately turned around to see two figures walking out of the house and went past luz.

one of the figures has a green hair that seem to contrast all of her childrens' hair and has it neatly tied in a bun, their mother odalia.

and the father, alador has a slicked back brown hair which is similar to amity's current hair and has the same golden eyes both his wife and children has. 

_"time for your studies children."_ odalia said, it sounded motherly to their children but it came sickly sweet in luz's ears. it makes her nauseous.

 _"okay mother!"_ the twins replied. odalia opens her arms for the twins to get into as they walk back inside the house. luz looked at alador and amity who's left outside.

 _"what do you have there, erica?"_ alador asked amity.. erica? that's amity's previous name before amity?

 _"a kite father. edric and emira made it for me."_ little amity said as she presents the kite to alador. erica, emira, edric.. the blights sure does like their e's.

 _"i see. get inside little one and i'll keep your kite while you attend to your studies."_ alador said, he grabbed the kite which amity doesn't have a problem of letting go as she trusts her father.

 _"okay!_ amity said as she happily skips back inside the house. luz looked alador whom watched amity jog up the stairs before disappearing.

alador looked down at the kite before ripping it apart. luz's eyes widens "hey!" she yelled. alador tossed the broken kite in the air, letting the winds take it wherever they please before going back inside.

luz tried to grab the man's suit but her hands went past him.

then, the scenary started to shift and luz is taken in another place or room.

\-----------------

"this order you speak of, the new ones invaded the only village that is left in jedha. i don't know why they came there but i saw they were taking children, houses to houses till they reached mine and took luz from my arms." camila said, telling the day luz was taken to the new ones.

"my poor mija didn't know what was happening, i tried to get her back but i was held at gunpoint by one of the troopers and made me watch the other children get in the carrier ship till they flown away." eda rubbed camila's back, calming her down as the noceda choked down a sob.

amity was sitting on the other end of the round table, speechless. "please.. tell me that her well being is taken care of." camila looked at amity.

she slowly nods, but she doesn't know whether if she meant mentally or physically. "yes. luz has grown strong and well in her time with.. the new ones." 

"and i guess you have seen luz work with machines, yes?" amity nods again. "oh my mija.. after we received word about the death of talus, it was hard to accept and comprehend it.."

"those monsters are forcing luz to build that weapon against her will." amity gripped the end of the table tightly, almost turning her knuckles white.

"she.. isn't being held against her will. she volunteered to build it along with other technicians." amity admits. this shocked camila "what?" all amity could do is nod.

"luz.. is getting closer and closer to the dark side because of belos. he trained her as his apprentice and became a sith lord. she initiated the destruction of talus." amity said. camila started shaking her head, she couldn't believe it. she _can't_ believe it.

"no.. no no. you're lying, my mija. my luz would never turn to the dark! she would never kill billions! she's the sweetest and compassionate girl..."

amity grits her teeth as her nails started scraping the table, she squeezed her eyes tight. "i'm sorry."

\------------------

_"MOTHER PLEASE!"_ luz was frozen at what she's seeing. amity curled up in a corner, topless and her back is violently red with multiple scars that is oozing out blood.

 _"MOTHER THAT'S ENOUGH! SHE GOT THE MESSAGE!"_ edric screamed after his twin, both of them have tears streaming down their faces as they watched their little sister get beaten up like this.

odalia brought down one last strike, amity jumped at the contact of the belt that is covered in spikes, she trembles and kept herself hidden in the corner.

sighing, odalia turns around and wrapped the bloodied belt around her hand. _"take this a fair warning if you two decided to associate yourselves in lower classes."_ the woman sneered before leaving the room.

luz kept her gaze on odalia, her eyes screaming bloody murder but she averts her eyes as she heard amity's sobs. she looked at amity who's being held by edria and emira, careful not to worsen the pain she got on her back.

 _"erica, we told you to stop sneaking out to hang out with roku and leji. mother and father doesn't like them, especially roku is a boy."_ emira said, she slightly pulled away to look at amity.

 _"am i not allowed to have my own friends? is that wrong?"_ amity asked, her voice cracking. edric and emira looked at each other solemnly.

_"not if you're a blight, mittens.. i'm sorry."_

then, the scene started to morph again.

\----------------

"there's still hope for luz. i can feel it." amity said before standing up "now that i know you're alive. i just need to find her and this might bring her back to the light."

"are you sure your plan would work??" eda asked, amity nods "luz is not a lost cause. i need to try for her sake and mrs. noceda's sake."

camila sniffs "bless your soul, amity. please, do everything you can to bring back my luz." amity nods again, she pulled out her eye piece and placed it on.

"um.. can i use on of your ships?" amity asked before she left the room. camila gave her an affirming before swiftly exiting. amity sees all of the parked x wings and a wings in the open field.

she jogged towards the nearest x wing she saw. amity grabbed the small ladder that has wheels, placed it onto the ship and started to climb it.

"whoa whoa, what are you doing with my baby?" amity yelped as she felt the ladder shake, she glared at the person below but her eyes only widens as well with the stranger.

"erica?"

\----------------

_"what a shame."_ luz saw amity stumble back, covering her face. luz looked at the person in front of her, she growled when she saw alador holding a knife.

 _"when will you learn after your siblings, erica? your mother and i have told you several times to follow the twins' footsteps but what did you do? nothing, you only flaunt with lowly creatures. do you learn nothing?_ alador said. it's unnerving to hear the unchanging tone of the man.

then, alador dropped the knife making a cluttering noise before turning his back from amity. _"do fix yourself up, dear. one of the palace officials will pay a visit later this evening. make yourself presentable and do not embarrass our name any further."_ he said then he left.

anger is fueled within luz, she can feel it from amity as well. pick up the knife. luz thought as she eyed the blooded knife. pick. it. up.

as if amity heard luz's command, she picked it up and immediately hid it in her pocket as she heard the front doors open by the twins.

 _"oh! hey mittens, what's u.."_ edric trailed off as he noticed another wound in their little sister. now, it stretches across the bridge of her nose.

 _"are you okay?"_ emira asked as she held amity's shoulder whom nods. _"yeah tis a scratch you know."_

_"we need it to treat it somehow._ " edric said but amity shook her head. _"no, i just need a wet towel to wipe it. thanks for your concern."_ she said before climbing up to the stairs.

luz watched amity ascend the stairs before turning to corner which made the scene morph again and luz jolted back as she saw a bloodied body where she found the outlines.

the bloodied body of odalia blight.

luz turned to her right to see amity struggling with alador as she held the same knife the man used to wound her. she also saw the twins, helplessly watching their father and little sister fight as amity accidentally slashed emira's hand.

 _"erica, stop! what are you doing with that?!"_ emira yelled. _"hey hey, let's be rational- wait!"_ edric tried to intervene but amity jabbed the knife at him wildly causing the twins to back up.

 _"back up! unless you want to end up like mother!"_ amity screamed before she continued to strike her father whom swiftly dodged the attacks.

 _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU-"_ before alador could finish her outburst, amity charged at him and completely embedded the knife's blade into his stomach.

alador soon lost balance and fell onto the ground but amity didn't stop there. she continued to stab her father, her strikes are feral making spots of blood get to her face but she doesn't care.

edric and emira wanted to stop their little sister but they couldn't. they're afraid. they slowly slipped down the stairs and quickly made their way out of the houses, planning to never return.

"you.. you can stop.." luz said at amity. "amity.. please stop. he's dead." but amity couldn't hear her, she's just a projection of a memory from the house.

"amity!" with that, a loud sob is heard from amity. luz made her way to her, knelt down to see her face that is full of blood and fresh tears. then, she raised her head to completely look at luz in the eyes which caught her off guard.

 _"i'm so sorry.."_ she whispers. "no, it's okay. i-" but amity stood up and bolted out of the house without luz finishing her sentence which morphed everything back to reality.

luz snapped her eyes open and fell down to her butt, she sighs deeply and is confused as she felt a warm stream of tears on her cheeks. she immediately wiped them off and slowly stood up.

she looked down at the same spot both alador and odalia blight lies. luz is livid how horrible these people were, she is glad that amity got rid of them but also felt sorry for her.

she was just a kid.

luz walked out of the house of blight, she sat down at the ledge. took off her helmet and sighed deeply as she smell the fresh air of naboo.

she placed her helmet beside her as she watched the waterfalls mesmerisingly. luz started to feel calm despite what she just saw, stress slowly taking off her shoulders.

luz heard a low whimper behind her, she turns around to a small animal of sorts with it's head lowered and is in a feeble position.

"hey.. where's your pack? do you have a pack?" she asked, luz slowly stood up and sat down in front of the creature whom backed from her advancing. it looked around, looking for something which luz followed the motion and saw nothing.

luz slowly offered her hand to the creature, it looked down at the clothed hand and at luz before slightly sniffing it. then, it pressed it's head onto her palm.

something warm surge through luz, making her feel giddy and softly smile. she lightly patted the creature's head whom closed it's eyes, savouring being petted.

"that little gnort got separated from their pack."

luz swiftly turned her head over her shoulder to only see a old woman holding a tray of something. she relaxed a little "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"i come here all the time missy. it's my favourite tea spot." the old woman said, she walked towards luz and sat down beside her, settling down the tray that held two hot teas in between them.

"care for a cup?" she offered but luz shook her head "no thank you." the old woman shrugged and took a sip of her cup. the two sat their in silence with only the noise from the waterfall is heard.

"a right crowd of people will raise a right person. that little one needs the right person to bring them back to it's pack." the old woman said. luz looked down at the gnort who's now in her lap, all curled up as it slowly drifts off to sleep.

"what brings you here in these parts of naboo, child?" the old woman asked. "do you have a relative to visit?"

luz slowly shook her head "i have no relatives. not anymore."

the old woman hums "you seek serenity, do you?" the sudden question caught luz off guard. "pardon?"

"you sought an era of peace, yes?" the woman asked which luz slowly nods to. "an achievement you strive so hard to obtain yet you, yourself have no peace within."

luz frowns, she looks away "i have no idea what you're talking about." the elder hums as she took another sip of her tea. then, she snatched luz's helmet out of her lap.

"hey!" luz tried to grab it but the old woman managed to keep it out her reach. "what a specific design you have. it almost looks like you want to send a message." she said as she tapped the helmet's front.

"i didn't design it myself. i have people to do it." luz said as she managed to finally get back the helmet. she placed to her left, away from the old woman.

then, the old woman sighed. "what is your name, missy?"

luz looked at her in the corner of her eye before saying; "luz."

"okay, luz. did you know that in some times, life is like a waterfall?" luz rose a brow "no. never heard that phrase before."

the woman chuckles as she took another sip "you start out as a small little child, which is the very top of the fall. bright and clear. as you started to grow up, you gradually descend the falls. the speed on how you descend is entirely up to the choices you make. whether you chose a path that'll make you fall faster that might, always, never end well or slowly reach the bottom till you find peace."

"how will i know which pace am i?"

then, the woman slowly leans into luz and softly whispers "you just have to see it within yourself. your personal waterfall." she giggles before returning to her original position and took another sip of her tea.

luz slowly looks down at the grass below her, the sound of the waterfalls seemed to have gotten louder. she looks at it to see the same white displayed by the fall due from it's rapid flow.

the winds soothingly whiffed her hair back, making her slowly her eyes. feeling _calm_ for the first time in days or weeks. she still doesn't know how days it has been.

luz opened her eyes, she grabbed the spare cup of tea and inhaled it's beautiful aroma. she slowly took a sip of it and the warmth of the tea filled her chest, calming her tensed muscles that she didn't know it was tensed.

"have you meditated before?" the old woman asked. "no. i didn't have the time for it." luz replied. "well, you now have all of the time in the galaxy. why not try it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands*

"who's erica?" amity asked, she doesn't know anyone who goes by erica. especially not her.

the person who said that name, a young man with a green hair and has the same golden eyes as amity. she noticed that he's wearing a single earring.

he seemed embarrassed and backed up from the ladder "sorry. i thought you for someone else." he said. amity kept her eyes on the man, there's feeling she couldn't shake that she somehow knows him.

"but, this doesn't mean you can still steal my ship without my permission." then, amity suddenly remember why she's in front of a x wing. "look whoever you are-"

"my name's edric and i'm guessing you're new since you don't have your own ship." edric said, he shook the ladder again wanting amity to get down which was received by a glare that didn't last long.

 _edric._ it sounds so familiar. why?

"have i seen you before?" amity asked, edric's eyes slowly widens. "so it's really you... oh gods! erica, you don't know how long we've been looking for you!" he exclaimed then grabbed amity off the ladder to squeeze her into a hug.

amity groans, she tried to push herself off the man's hug which was only met with a giggle. "haha you still hate hugs from your big brother!" as edric finally lets amity go, she wheezed and backed up from him.

"i'm not erica. my name's amity and you still haven't answered my question whether or not we've seen each other before." amity said as she pats herself off some none existent dust.

"amity huh? that's a nice name. i always remember that you hated the name erica." edric giggles again "you... remember me right? edric. your big bro." he points at himself, hoping amity would say yes.

amity looked into edric's eyes, it really matched hers. she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember what memory he was in. why can't she remember her past?

"you.. you and someone built a kite.. for me??" amity said uncertain, she doesn't know why she has that kind of memory but that's the only one that came to mind when she thought of edric.

this gave edric enough approval that amity is really his long lost little sister. he have amity his biggest toothy smile with small tears threatening to fall "yeah... that someone is emira, my twin and your big sister. we should see her."

edric backed up from the ship and turned around, heading to one of the warehouses but amity stayed where she is for a moment. then, as edric realised that amity isn't following him, he looked over his shoulder and beckoned her.

"come on, she's in there. emira's gonna be thrilled when she sees you." edric said. amity slowly moved her legs before walking normally towards edric whom waited for amity to get to his side before continuing to walk.

"so, where have you been since?" edric striked up a small talk as they walk towards the warehouse. "um.. with the new ones." amity replied, her voice a little quiet.

edric didn't respond immediately which made amity want to run away but- "oh, and you defected them right? atta little sis! good job and i'm guessing you blew up their hanger while you were escaping huh?" edric gave amity a small nudge on the shoulder as he has a big grin.

well.. amity didn't really blow up any hanger bays. more like left your only best friend in a lone desert planet which made them spiral into a depressive, anger issued madness.

"yeah.. yeah, almost blew up the entire ship even." amity lied as she flashed a smile making edric laugh as they entered the warehouse.

the place was filled with noises of drills cutting metal, probably giving the ships needed fixes and upgrades. and some shouts that is overpowered by the drills. it's a pure ride from your ears. edric looked around the warehouse, searching for a familiar face.

"oh! emira! emira!" edric yelled through the noise as he waved his hand in the air. in the distance, someone has a mask on while fixing the side of an a wing. amity saw them lift their mask to look at her direction.

then, edric grabbed amity's wrist and started pulling her towards the person till they reached them. "what is it edric? don't tell me this one of the women you had a one night stand." the woman said, she has the same hair, eyes like edric and has the missing partner of edric's earrings.

amity snatched her hand back and crossed her arms as she looked at emira. "ew no. anyways, look who i found!?" edric raised his hands and presented amity with a noble prize.

emira looked down amity who's staring at her, her eyes widens as she saw the scar across her nose. "erica?"

amity groans "for the last time! i'm not erica, i'm amity!" she said as she threw her hands in the air, tired of hearing that name. emira softly smiles "well, she did hate that name alot. you remember me right?" she asked.

amity grumbles "kind of.. i just- i don't know. my memory is fucked up and i can't remember what happened before i got to recruited to the new ones." she admits.

edric and emira looked at each other, emira jumped down the ladder she's on and softly placed her hand onto amity's shoulder. "let's get inside. we can barely hear each other out here." she said, amity nods at that.

the three of them walked to a quieter place in the warehouse. edric opened a door which revealed the bunks, they all walked inside which edric closed the door behind him.

amity took of the beds while the twins grabbed a pair of chairs to sit on. "first things first, you don't remember your birth name, do you?" emira asked, amity nods.

"but you remember us? like.. fragments?" 

amity softly placed her fingers onto her temple "yeah.. fragments."

"good good. fragments are good but do you remember our parents?" edric asked, amity looked down then she remembered her frequent nightmares.

"i.. i kept seeing a man in my nightmares.. i was in some sort of house? manor? i don't know but he was bloody and there was a body on the floor but obscure. i couldn't see them well." amity tried to visualise it for the twins to get the picture.

"what does this man look like?" emira asked. "he.. looked like me- well, i think. he has my hair.." amity said as she gripped a handful of her locks, feeling some tangled which she soothes.

"er- i mean, amity. that man you keep seeing is our father. alador blight. your birth name is erica blight." emira said, revealing everything slowly as she doesn't want to shock her little sister.

"blight.." amity mutters "naboo. what happened there? where are our parents?" she looked at the twins whom averts their eyes from amity, confusing her.

"what's wrong?"

edric cleared his throat "that's some amnesia you have there, mittens." he said which emira elbowed his shoulder. something clicked inside amity as she heard that nickname.

"mittens.. i hate that." amity said. then both twins laughed "of course you still do." emira said as she tries to calm her laughter down "you are really our little sister." she reached for amity to pat her head.

then edric sighs as he looked at his twin "we can't say this subtly huh?" emira shook her head. "amity, please understand that we're not making this up okay?" emira cautioned.

amity slowly nods, not understanding why emira giving this kind of warning. "10 years ago, you.. you killed both of our parents." emira said, she tried holding her tongue but couldn't as she needs amity to remember everything.

"what?"

edric raised his hands "hang on. we are not lying. you don't remember your past but fragments, those nightmares you told us. it happened and you killed them out of rage." he said.

amity's breathed hitched, she looked down at her hands that are slowly trembling as she started to piece everything together. suddenly, her hands flashed red- covered in blood before returning to normal.

she started shaking her hands, wanting to flick off none existent blood. "amity amity, calm down. it's okay." emiea grabbed amity's hands and softly rubbed it.

"it's okay. it's okay. they deserved it." this caught amity off guard. "wh- what?" she asked.

"they weren't exactly the best parents in the world." edric raised his shirt to reveal a long scar from his side, amity frowns and she looks at emira. she lowered her collar that is covering her neck to reveal a faintly bruised line circling her neck.

"the constant stress of being 'the best' that is placed on us three is the worse. everytime we break one of the rules mother and father places, their punishments are cruel than most punishments a normal parents would do." emira said before covering her neck again.

"i got stabbed for not completing their assigned homeworks by father." edric said "mother almost killed me by the noose because.. because i was with a girl." emira said, she rubbed her neck slowly as she started to recall that day but shook it off.

"you.. received the worse ones.." amity raised her scar then everything started to come back. the immense pain she felt of her back, the stinging of her scar, the verbal abuse..

_"you are worthless!"_

_"how can you be this idiotic?! i will shove your face into the fire place if you do not get this question correctly next time!"_

_"i should have thrown you down the falls when you are an infant."_

"AAAHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" amity screamed as she covered her ears, not wanting to hear their voices anymore. she scooched backed till her back met the wall, her knees rose up to her chest as tears started violently falling down.

"amity, calm down. we're here." emira's soft voice slightly calmed amity down but she's still trembling and her breathing is erratic. both twins got into the bed and wrapped their arms around amity, giving her warm hug.

amity continued to sob, the twins didn't say anything as they held their little sister close to them. eventually, the comfort slowly calmed her breathing down and the trembling stopped.

"i.. i'm s- so..." amity tried to say sorry but she was hushed by emira. "you don't have to apologise. the only thing that matters is that you're back with us. we missed you, amity." she said.

"welcome back home amity."

a small smile tugged on amity's lips then she hugged both of her siblings tightly and they stayed there for a while.

_home._

\------------------

luz slowly opened her eyes, she gasped as she realised that it's already dark. she looked to her right only to see an empty spot where the old woman was.

she probably returned to her home.

luz didn't realise that she fell asleep while meditating, that's not suppose to happen right? she looked down to her lap to see the gnort still sleeping.

she softly tapped the creature's forehead "hey buddy. slept well?" luz asked the gnort whom yawned and slowly stood up. "we both fell asleep. weird that i didn't see her though." luz chuckles.

then, she stood up not before grabbing her helmet and placed it on with the little gnort sitting on her arm. "let's find your pack now, okay?"

luz started walking back up to the palace, she saw the same troopers guarding the now lit palace and her ship is still there. she trotted towards it, opened the hood and hopped inside with the gnort sitting on her lap.

"so, i'm guessing your pack is outside the city and in the highlands right?" the creature only huffs in reply. "i'll take that as a yes." luz started to warm up the ship and gradually lift off the ground.

"don't touch anything." luz said as she caught the little sneaker plotting to touch a random button since it's blinking. when the ship is decently high enough to see the lit buildings and houses of the city, she pushed the wheel making the ship go towards out of the city.

luz watched the many lights she passed, she even saw the plaza that has a crowd. naboo is quite beautiful, _i think i prefer the night version of naboo._ luz thought.

"say, is it worth it living here?" luz thought out loud, the gnort looked up to her but she just stared into the horizon. the creature soft roars as a response.

though luz didn't understand what that meant, she smiled behind her helmet "yeah? i was, sort of, thinking of renovating the house of blight. though i have to get rid of those pained memories first." luz told the little gnort her small plans as they fly their way out of the city and into the open plains.

luz looked out of the window, opening her lights to shine down the ground to see if the creatures below resemble the gnort. "where are you.." she muttered under her breath.

then, the lights shone at a particular herd of creature. "there they are!" luz claimed, this made the little gnort perk up and started whining as they want to get out of the ship to go back to their family.

"okay okay, hang on buddy." luz started to lower the ship down to the ground, as the landing gears touched it. luz immediately opened the latch which made the little gnort jump out of her lap and run towards their pack.

luz jumped down and looked at the big gnorts roar as they celebrate of their little one has return to them. it warms luz's chest a little at the scene but it stings her a little.

she turned around and planned to back inside the ship but she felt something bump her leg. luz looked down to see the same little gnort with it's tail wagging, she knelt down and softly pats it's head.

"you got your family back, bud. you can go now." luz said as she lightly pushed the creature back to it's herd. then, a hot gush of wind or a huff is felt on luz's neck.

she slowly looked up to see the biggest gnort of the pack. luz stumbled a little as she stood up "hey..." she slowly waved her hand at the big creature, subtly making her way to her ship. planning to nope out of here.

but, the big gnort did something luz didn't expect. it walked up to her and nuzzled it's face onto her, probably as a sign of a thank you. but it did make her back up from it's strength and weight.

"o- okay.. the least i could do is to return your young.." luz said as she pats the gnort's head whom roars. then, it backed up and motioned the little one to follow them. 

the little one gave luz a final look before happily trotting along side with it's elder. luz watched the pack of gnorts climb up a small hill before disappear on the other side which left her in silence in the open field.

luz got back inside her ship, closed the latch and aimlessly stared at the blinking console as she started to remember all the times she had with her mom. it made her regret of not spending enough time with her since they all have is each other.

luz bit her lower lip hard, making it slightly bleed as she doesn't want to cry again. then, a map appears in front of her which surprised luz.

she blinked through her welled up tears and looked at the displayed map that has coordinates in the corner and a planet that has a pin point on it.

ryloth. amity.. what is amity doing in ryloth?

well, luz won't find out unless she goes there. she started setting up her hyperdrive as well inputting the coordinates while the ship is slowly rising from the ground.

luz noticed the same blinking button the little gnort was trying to push but she ignored it as she started flying out of naboo before going into hyperspace.

it took a few seconds before luz reached ryloth. "you look like tatooine." luz said to herself as she started at the design of the planet. without saying anything else, she down to it's atmosphere.

then, she saw the dark dunes of the planet and a small sliver of light in the distance. luz flew above the ground till she gets close enough and immediately hid her ship behind a pillar of rocks.

luz took off her helmet as nobody in the universe knows the name of darth nox so it's most likely that no one knows the name of luz noceda.

she hopped off the ship, made sure her security shield is up before walking towards the town that is filled with many aliens of all kinds and some humans.

luz kept held her head high as she doesn't want to framed as a tourist and a push over. though some locals do give her a look but she ignored them.

she looked at every building, wanting to see a sign that says bent lekku cantina. then, as she found it. luz pushed the saloon doors open to hear the band playing tonight and the whole place is crowded. the scent of alcohol filled luz's nose the second she entered.

luz looked around for a familiar face through the series of people scattered around. then luz bumped into someone, she excused herself and brushed passed them. "hey, who you looking for?"

luz stopped on her tracks, she looked over her shoulder to see amity was the one she bumped into. "oh.. sorry." luz said. "it's kinda hard to walk around here."

"yeah, i thought tonight won't be busy." amity replied, then luz felt amity's hand grab hers. "come on, i reserved a seat and a drink." she started pulling luz through the crowd till they reached a seat within the wall.

they propped down the seats as both of them are horizontal to each other. "here." amity pushed the glass of booze towards luz. luz grabbed it, she looked down at it's contents and sniffed it.

"you seem to be in a good mood." luz said, before setting down the glass without taking a sip. amity took a big gulp and sighed "well, you could say that since i finally found my family!" she exclaimed.

luz softly smiles "that's great." _first the gnorts now amity? what is this? family day?_

amity giggles "but that's not all. in the rebel base, i found your mother! she's the leader of the guerrilla."

there was silence between them though there's the band playing in the background but it was obscured. luz slowly frowns "pardon?" she asked, hoping that her ears are tricking her.

"aren't you happy? you mother is safe and alive."

"this is has to be a joke." luz denies. amity frowned as well "no it's not luz. your mom is worried sick about you and has been looking for you for years. aren't you, at least, happy?"

luz shook her head "amity, you know you're a light drinker. you don't know what you're saying." she was about to stand up but amity swiftly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"i'm not drunk, i only took the first sip. i'm not lying, luz nor joking. she's really alive and you have to-" luz squeezed her eyes tight before bursting, she snatched her arm away from amity.

"she died in jedha! she was killed by the same people you joined and left behind all that is important!! aren't i important?! you didn't have to cross the line of getting my hopes up by telling me my mother is alive amity! i never did that you to!" luz yelled, making all of the commotion in the cantina stop and look at the outburst.

amity stared up to luz who's trying her best not to let out a sob as tears roll down her cheeks. "luz i-" she tries to reach for luz but she stepped back.

"save it." luz said before storming out of the establishment. all of the eyes are onto amity, she wants to sink under the table but she has to get luz "what?" amity asked, looking at the staring eyes which made them avert and jazz music continues.

amity growls, she stood up and burst through the doors. she looked around for luz through the streets, as she tipped toed slightly, she saw luz going out of the city and headed for the dunes.

"luz!" amity called as she started running after her. luz didn't stop walking nor spare a glance. amity started sprinting till they both reached the outside of the city, she plans to ram into luz but she instead slammed into a rock when luz backed up.

"stop following and go back to your rebel friends." luz spat before continuing to walk. amity hisses as she rubs her shoulder, she didn't stop though. she stretched her hand in attempt to grab luz by the collar but she stepped aside and stuck out her foot to trip amity.

"what are you doing?" luz asked as she looked down at the fallen amity. "trying to get to you come with me." amity replied before springing back up and got into a fighting position.

luz smirked "what? is this one of those training drills we used to have?"

"maybe."

then amity charged at luz, she swung her fist towards the other whom easily dodged it. mind you, luz has her hands in her pockets as she watches amity struggle to land a hit on her.

"what are you trying to prove, cadet?" luz asked, her voice lowered than more making amity stop for a moment which gave luz enough time to grab both of amity's wrist and slammed her onto the rock wall.

amity groans, she glared at luz's smug face. "that's cheating." she whispered. luz hums "is it? i thought there was no rules?"

the space between slowly became none existent, no words were exchanged about it as both of them are entranced with each other's hues till they can feel their warm breathing.

"luz.." amity murmurs. her eyes half lid now.

"amity.." then, their lips finally met which felt like an explosion of many things. it was hard to describe but it felt good as they feel each other's plump, soft lips.

luz's grip on amity's slowly loosens till she dropped her hands to grab the other's waist and amity hold onto luz's shoulders. 

amity felt luz's teeth graze her lower lip, she doesn't know what it meant but she slowly opens her mouth much to luz's pleasure. amity lets out small mouth as she felt luz's tongue.

as they pulled away, their eyes are glued onto each other gazes as they breath heavily. amity's face is clearly red while luz is just warming up.

"l- let's take it some place else." amity said.

"agreed."

\-----------------

luz slammed the door behind her before lifting amity by her thighs and leaned onto the wall once again to engulf into a heated kiss.

amity wrapped her arms around luz's neck and tilts her head to deepen the kiss. soon enough, they ran out of breath and a thin string of saliva is between them before disappearing.

luz backed away from the wall, she walked over to the laid covers on the floor since they were too high in lust to even notice the room doesn't have a decent bed.

she lightly placed amity on the makeshift bed, she started taking off her shirt and threw it to the side. luz groans as she felt amity rub herself onto her pants.

"take it off." luz commands, amity followed it. amity sat up slightly enough to take off her shirt in front of luz who's staring intently. she shivers as she felt luz's gloved hand ran in between her breasts before cupping on.

"t- take your gloves off." amity said "no. that won't be necessary." luz replied, before softly pushing amity to lie down onto the pillow.

"but-" amity was cut off as luz leans down to her neck, her lips placing light kisses then she felt luz's teeth graze her skin before biting onto it. amity moans, she grips luz's bare shoulders as she felt pain and pleasure simultaneously.

then, luz pulled away. she licked lips as she wiped the forming hickey on amity's neck. luz softly caressed her cheeks "are you okay?" she asked, worried that she's only one getting pleasure out of this.

amity nods "yes."

luz smiles before she started trailing her lips from amity's collarbone to her breasts. luz stuck out her tongue and licked the hardened nipple, amity twitched and hums.

she arches her back slightly. luz took the whole nipple into her mouth making amity let out low moan, she opens her eyes and looked down to see luz staring at her lewd expressions. her hues are clouded with lust and passion.

amity lets out a shaky breath as she placed her hand onto luz's cheeks. she closed her eyes as she felt luz's tongue swirl around her nipple before pulling out with a pop.

luz moved her hands down to amity's pants, savoring the warmth of her hands on her cheek before pulling away. she gripped the rim but didn't proceed just yet. "can i?" luz asked, her voice barely a whisper.

amity opens her eyes again and looks down at the hands on her pants then at the big dent in luz's. she can feel her middle get wetter the second she looks at it.

she gave luz a nod, luz quickly worked her way down to removing amity's pants to reveal her undergarment. her _wet_ undergarment.

luz swallowed a lump on her throat. her mind blacked out for a moment which made her fingers rub amity's clothed clit making amity twitch again and moan. luz snapped back to reality as she heard the moans.

"take off yours.." amity requested which luz followed. she slightly grits her teeth as she can feel her member twitch at the cool air meeting her undergarment.

luz grabbed both of amity's thighs and lifted it slightly, she placed herself in between but didn't move as she looked at amity for conformation.

"please.." amity said- it sounded more like a whine. luz pressed her clothed cock against amity's covered pussy, both moaned at the feeling. almost heavenly.

luz started rubbing herself onto amity, but this foreplay has lasted long enough for luz to be sexually frustrated. she pulled down amity's panties, didn't even bother pulling it off fully and let's it hand by her ankles.

luz took off hers as well, her member now exposed in the open and twitched at the cold air. she rubbed her slowly as she eyes amity's wet pussy.

"wow..." luz groans "stop staring.." amity said as she looked away. luz leaned close to her face and kissed her, amity softly moans within the kiss and automatically wraps her arms around luz's neck.

 _"eres tan hermosa."_ luz said as they pulled away. amity knows that luz's native tongue is spanish since the girl one day decided to mess with her on speaking spanish the entire day but eventually luz goes out of her way to teach the poor girl of her language.

"luz please.." amity whimpers, luz darkly chuckles before pulling herself up _"bueno, ¿no estás necesitado?"_ amity shot her a glare but it dropped as she felt luz rub her tip on her clit.

 _"te necesito..."_ luz placed her hand onto amity's face, her thumb softly rubbing her lips. _"por supuesto mi amor."_ luz said before pulling her hand back.

luz looked down at her cock, she slowly aligns herself into amity's entrance making the girl below her whimper. as she slowly pushed the tip inside, luz saw amity holding her moans.

chuckling, "hey, why are you holding your moans now when it's the main event?" luz used the force to remove amity's hand on her mouth, but she didn't hold a strong grip in the force on amity.

she continued to slide herself into amity, luz bit her lip as half of herself is in. amity is struggling to keep her mouth closed. "fuck.."

this is their first time after all, they have to go slow. making each other comfortable, especially amity. that's luz's top priority.

luz lets her grip go on amity's wrist as she finally lets the last portion of her in. they moaned at the same time, now feeling each other in another level.

luz is panting heavily, so is amity below. her hair is sticking all over her face, luz brushed them to the side and placed her temple onto amity's.

"feel good?" luz asked, amity nods as she lets out another shaky breath. "you're so big.." she said, her insides clenching around luz making her moan softly.

"can i move?" amity nods again. with that consent, luz slowly started to move her hips. till she saw amity is enjoying this, her thrusts became harder and faster which made amity scream in pleasure.

amity instinctively hugged luz as the pleasure below is overwhelming, is euphoria for the both of them. luz slipped her hand under amity's head which made her bury her face into luz's neck, trying to muffle her moans and only luz can hear her.

luz tried holding her moans as well, _fuck.. she feels so good._ luz thought.

"luz!" amity squealed her name out as luz hits a spot. "you like that?" luz asked, her voice gruff. amity frantically nods her head, wanting to feel that jolt of pleasure again.

"please! ah- more!!" and luz did just that. her thrust almost became animalistic as she can feel her tip ram into something and that something is making amity moan louder.

amity unintentionally scratched luz's back making her hiss but she didn't mind. soon enough, both are started to reach their end as luz's thrust became sloppy but still strong.

"i.. i'm close!"

"ah.. me too.."

with one final thrust, both of came at the same time. luz's thrust started to slow down, riding her high down along with amity who's breathing heavily beneath her.

luz almost dropped onto amity, she placed her face onto her neck to calm herself down. "was i too rough?" luz asked which was received with a lightly shaken head by amity.

"you were perfect." amity said as she placed her hand onto luz's head, her fingers softly rubbing her hair. luz leaned in for a kiss which is now filled with love than before that is dripping of lust and need.

as they pulled away, luz slowly pulled herself out of amity making her slightly shiver. luz propped herself beside amity with the extra blanket covering their naked bodies.

amity scooched closer to luz, her head leaning onto her chest. hearing the calming heartbeat. "let's run away." luz suddenly said.

"what?" amity asked as she looked up to luz.

"both sides doesn't represent peace if you think about it. both of them want to destroy each other than make peace with one another. they'll just kill each other forever." luz said, she stared down at amity's golden hues.

"luz.. have you ever heard the phrase; no light will survive without the darkness and no darkness will live without the light?" amity said, luz hums "sort of. yeah."

"you're right about one thing, both sides can't come along unless one does the deed."

"good luck finding that someone." but amity shook her head "no luz. it can be you," she cupped luz's cheeks "it can be me. it can be anyone in the galaxy if they have the courage to do it." amity said.

luz averts her eyes from her "you're going back, aren't you?" amity softly sighs "i have to. you can come with me and-"

before amity could finish, luz turned around. making amity face her bared back that has slightly red lines from her scratching. amity held out her hand to reach for luz but she dropped it.

"i missed you, you know. everything isn't the same without you." amity said, she meant it. everyday felt empty without luz beside her, making her smile, laugh and just _feel._

there was silence in the room, amity drooped and was about to turn around as well until luz said; "i missed you too." luz slowly turned over to face amity again.

softly smiling, amity leans in for a quick kiss before placing her head onto luz's chest again. "i love you." this surprised luz, her cheeks started to warm up just hearing those words.

"i.. i.. uh-" luz struggled to say it back but then she heard soft snorting from amity, she calmed down a bit. luz looked down, seeing amity's sleeping expression, it makes her feel giddy. she traced her thumb across the girl's scar before lightly kissing her forehead.

"good night amity."


	12. Chapter 12

slowly fluttering her eyes open, luz stared at the blank ceiling for a moment before trying to move but she's stuck. she then heard a low groan beside her, luz turned to her right to see amity snuggled up against her.

luz was confused for a moment till she remembered the events of last night, she felt her cheeks heat up just by reminiscing about it.

she noticed that amity's arm is draped over her waist. as much as she wants to cuddle with amity more and tell her good morning when she wakes up. she can't stay long.

luz grabbed the girl's arm, slowly taking off, she moved out of the covers and made sure amity is still covered as she slightly shivered how cold it is outside the blanket.

luz looked up at the closed window to see small amount of light piercing through the gaps. then, she quickly dressed herself up and grabbed amity's scattered clothes as well to fold it and placed by the foot of the makeshift bed.

when luz finished fixing herself, she knelt down and kiss amity's forehead which made her move slightly but didn't wake up. "we'll see each other again." luz whispered, her gaze filled with longing.

then she saw the several marks on amity's back since she's sleeping on her front. luz's fingers softly trailed the only exposed one, she knows there's more under the covers but she doesn't want to wake up amity.

luz leans down to softly kiss each one till she's satisfied. she just wants to carry amity off the floor and bring her back to the new ones but, she can't.

luz stood up, went over to the door and slowly opened it to avoid any creaking that might wake amity up. the morning light bursts into the room, almost reaching amity's legs.

right before leaving, luz gave another glance and got out of the complementary home. she roamed the empty street since it's just daybreak. walking back to her hidden ship to see pieces of severed limbs and some dried blood near her ship.

_someone must've tried to steal it. what a bunch of fools._

luz dropped the shield, as she got inside her ship. she sat there in silence for a minute, rethinking her choices if she should go back and stay with amity in bed.

this is the best sleep luz ever had. no nightmares that always break her out of her slumber.

she tightly clenched her fists, she looked down at her lap if she's having a hard time. her heart is telling her to back but her brain is telling otherwise. then, luz's eyes noticed the helmet sitting quietly in the other seat.

it's face looking at luz, as if it's taunting her to wear it.

doitdoitdoitdoit!!

squeezing her eyes tightly, luz sighed deeply. she pulled her gaze away from the helmet and saw the same blinking light she saw last night.

without putting much thought to it, luz pressed the button. there was static till a low voice spoke and a small hologram of emperor belos appeared.

 _"darth nox. i have a certain task for you if you are will to take it."_ emperor belos said in the recording. luz stared at the hologram without saying anything.

_"come to my flagship, young one. and we shall discuss our terms."_

\--------------------

amity groans in her sleep, she raised her arm expecting to feel a warm waist to fall on but it was only met with the covers beneath her.

slightly opening one of her eyes, amity saw no one is beside her anyone. she immediately shot up, looked around to see if luz is still in the room but no one.

sighing, amity rolled up her knees to her chest, longing for the noceda's touch once more. luz was so gentle to her it makes amity instantly melt into her hands. she sort of hoped that luz could've stay awhile till she woke up but, that never happened.

in all honesty, this is the best sleep amity ever had. she meant it.

it was like they're meant for each other. their bodies match and complement each other so well. amity can remember the night vividly. it was a few years ago when luz first slept in amity's bunk, unconsciously, luz was cuddling against amity which she didn't know what to do first. poor girl was frozen and had numb limbs the next day. till she wrapped her arms around luz and that made sleeping the best moments in her life.

amity likes and wants to be coddled but she'll never admit it but luz knows it and she wants it as well. simple needs create wonderful pleasures.

amity noticed her clothes folded near her foot, she chuckles "how thoughtful." she mutters as she reached for her shirt which immediately placed on to take off the blanket covering her.

as she got all of her clothes on, amity winced slightly as she felt her middle cramp. "ah fuck.." amity rubbed her neck, feeling the small hickey luz left last night.

amity cursed herself for not doing her mission. she was supposed to bring luz to the rebellion to meet her mother again not to get laid!

_well..._

_nevermind!_

amity walked out of the home, she stretched her arm over her head till she heard a pop making her sigh. she walked towards where she parked edric's x wing, she hopped in and took off.

while she's in hyperspace, amity started thinking over her lines to say to camila of her failing to bring back luz as she promised. she doesn't like coming back empty-handed as she knows something bad will happen.

as amity got back to dantooine, landed the x wing to where she first saw it. the entire base was silent, though there are some people walking around with a cup of coffee in hand but it's still early so most of the people are asleep.

she speed walked to the main base, entered the given code to see the empty table with holografic maps still displayed like before. amity walked inside with the metal door closing behind her, she slowly made her way around the table, careful not to make too much noise as she looked around.

most of the lights are off but the small light from the windows and hologram gave just enough luminosity. then, she saw an open room that has a bright light inside.

amity made her way over to it and noticed it's a workshop. there's a droid leaning against the wall with a couple of wires attached to their temple, charging amity assumes.

she stopped in front of a table, filled with metal scraps and rolled up blueprints. she tilts her head as she noticed a sort of familiar item, she grabbed it, feeling it's cold shell and examined it's exterior.

"you're back early." amity jumped, she turned around to see camila in the door. "um.. i'm sorry. i shouldn't be here." amity said as she placed the thing back to where she found it.

"no no," camila said, she walked inside the workshop and grabbed the thing. "anyone is allowed in here. this used to belong to luz's father." then she looked at the charging droid. "luz used to make lots of droid that almost filled the entire house. she makes them to-"

"to help you." amity slowly nods, she looked at the droid as well "she told me and also told me she used to sneak to town to steal scraps."

both women giggled at they remember their beloved luz's antics. camila was the first to calm down, she sighs and looked down the metal thing. amity looked at it as well.

"you said something about luz's father? where is he?" amity said. "he died before he could even meet his beautiful daughter. this was all his comrades could retrieve, his lightsaber." camila said.

amity's eyes widens "he was a jedi?" camila nods "he was one of the luke skywalker's students under the new jedi order. i can see parts of him in luz, stubborn, ever so compassionate and a great friend and person." amity softly smiles at the mentioned attributes, it's true. luz is the best person to be with and be friends to.

"there's always good and evil within all of us. i know my luz will know how to balance on both sides. i know she can," camila tightened her grip onto the lightsaber "and she has her own way of doing it.."

then, camila offered the lightsaber to amity whom shook her head as she can't take something that doesn't belong under her name. "please, take it. we may not be jedi ourselves but i think you have the potential to use the force."

amity slowly accept it and weigh it slightly on her hand, it feels a bit heavy but she can managed. "the force? you can teach me?" camila grins as she nods.

"but first of all, do you know how to swing a blade?"

\---------------

_3 weeks later._

"weeks has passed ever since the destruction of talus. the new ones as been growing every single day, killing all of the small rebel groups like pigs for slaughter all around the invaded worlds. it's a miracle my squad and others managed to reach you." skara said, one of the new recruits of the rebellion.

everyone is huddled around the round table with skara laying down information and reports outside of the outer rim.

"the invaded worlds the entirety of the core worlds stretching to the inner rim. bo has reports of some fleets partrolling half of the expansion region and has sighted troops on naboo." skara said as she moved her hand over each regions which is now covered in red.

"this is galactic empire all over again. they're trying to conquer every world." lilith said as she glared on the massive rising numbers of planets getting taken over. skara drily chuckles "that's not all. the empire wasn't able to get the hutts space but," she tapped the hutts region and half of it turned red.

everyone gasped, it's an impossible feat to accomplish. hutts are a no win creatures but then again.. if luz is in the front lines, impossible is not an option.

"the normal stormtroopers doesn't wear their normal armour anymore. they're like assassin. it's hard to spot them and they only appear when it's too late for us." _luz's design got through.._

after skara stopped talking, everyone was in silence. they're speechless. they're incredibly outnumbered at the rising new empire as they kept killing possible recruits.

"luckily.. no other worlds are destroyed than talus and the weapon hasn't been fired ever since." that's at least good news. i think.

"where's this weapon located anyways? is it like the death star or something?" edric asked, breaking the silence. "no. it's within their flagship." gus said "and is most likely looming above coruscant so we can't destroy it without risking losing trillions of lives." amelia backed up gus.

"so.. we're just gonna stand here? they'll eventually find us if we don't stall them." emira said "where do we start though? they're everywhere." willow said.

"naboo. you said there's troops there, right? half of will take the ground and the other will take down the star destroyers. one will intercept a message to the flagship that'll make them come here-" someone said but was interrupted.

"you suggest we wage a full out war? we barely have enough numbers to go against an entire troop and you want the flagship to be in the outer rim, where we are?!"

"this might work if you think about it! who cares about numbers, we need to take the new ones down!"

"we need a concrete plan not spitballing!"

"what you're proposing is suicide for the entire rebellion and i'm not up for it! we are the last line of defence for the galaxy since the jedi is dead!"

"agreed! they also have a sith lord for fuck sakes! who knows! they might come here all of the sudden and massacre us when you sent the message for the flagship!"

amity backed up from the table as everybody started arguing with anyone whether or not to go ahead with the said plan or not.

she can't take this. they're right, they have low men in arms and could be easily wiped out. but, one person comes to mind who could easily turn the tide of this.

amity looked at the table again, everybody's backs are turned. not giving her a single glance, she swiftly got out of the war room which was noticed by someone.

she ran towards her own x wing, grabbed the ladder and started climbing. but she stopped as she heard her name being called. she looked over her shoulder to see gus and willow heading her way.

"wait... where are you going?" willow asked as she and gus finally got to amity. "i need to find luz. she's the key of ending all of this." amity said.

"don't try to stop me."

"well, we can't if we try." gus shrugged. "how are you even going to find luz? unless, you placed a tracker on her?"

amity shook her head "no.." she looked up to the sky "i.. i just have to feel her then i'll know where she is." amity took a deep breath then closed her eyes, trying to reach luz.

no words were exchanged on the three of them, then willow noticed small pebbles started to slowly levitate off the ground. she lightly nudged gus to look at what she's seeing and the boy softly gasped.

then amity snapped her eyes open, making all of the things levitating abruptly fall back to the ground. she opened the latch and hopped inside her ship.

"did you find her?" gus asked before amity could close the latch. "yeah. i'll try to bring her back this time, i promise." she said, with the latch closed. she started inputting the coordinates as her ship slowly rose from the ground.

as she sped out of dantooine's atmosphere, she jumped into hyperspeed. amity started thinking why would luz go to a desolated planet or a system that is near the unknown regions?

when amity got out of hyperspace, she stopped in front of a red orange planet. korriban. she doesn't know what's it's past but she feels unsettled at the amount of dark energy is looming around it.

no matter. amity steered down to the planet, as she got through it's atmosphere. she saw many ruins riddled across the ridged lands of the planet, the sun has a red hue spreading across the sky.

amity landed her ship behind a giant bolder, as she stepped out, she saw multiple monuments. in the middle has some sort of ruined- amity can't tell and in the farthest has a pyramid that is crumbling.

then, she noticed luz's ship in the distance and luz talking amidst the ruins. amity heads for luz, not noticing the small cracks beneath her till it's too late.

the ground below amity loosen, crumbled under weak foundation then opened a giant ravine that goes straight to the core of the planet. amity tried to grip the ledge but she ended up slipping which made her sent falling down the hole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _oh no_

instead of feeling rapid winds hitting all over her face. amity slowly opens her eyes to see herself floating above the open ravine, she heard light footsteps come closer till she saw luz's covered face.

"what are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled amity out of the hole by the force and placed her down to the more stable ground. amity sighs in relief, she pats herself off and looked at luz.

"the real question is; what are _you_ doing here?" luz looks away "it's none of your concern. go back. now." she turns around and heads back to ruins. of course, amity follows her.

luz groans and stops "amity, this place is incredibly dangerous. you saw the ground is unstable. go back to your ship and return to whatever planet you were in." amity rose a brow "well, i came here for a reason and-"

"you want me to come with you and put an end to this endeavour. no. i have an... _errand_ to do." luz said, amity looked surprised. "how did you know?"

"i can read minds." that's all she said before continuing to walk. this concerned amity a little, now knowing that luz can read her mind, she might have saw where the rebel base is now.

"what's this little errand of yours? there's hardly any people here." amity said as she caught up luz again. they both walked down the slope which placed them down the ruined buildings, faces and intricate designs are carved onto the cliffsides that cornered where they are.

"what is this place.." amity mutters, "the homeworld of sith." luz replied without sparing a glance at her. amity looked at luz's neutral expression as she stares ahead.

"not the sith sith, there was a race named the sith but they were murdered by the jedi order. leaving no traces behind." luz said as she grits her teeth and clenched her fist tightly.

amity noticed it "how'd you know?"

"emperor belos told me."

_of course. right._

as they started to get closer to the pyramid that has the sun rising directly at it's highest point. luz stopped walking, her face tilting up take in the massive structure before her then turned to amity.

"this is your last chance to turn back. i can't protect you all the time." luz said, her eyes begging for amity to leave this place. but she just scoffed "never needed it in the first place."

sighing, both of them entered the desolated sith academy. no lights are turned on, it was in ruined just like how the house is and it was empty- looted, is the precise word. luz can feel glass of sorts that are suppose to hold glowing crystals but they were mashed and stolen as well.

"what were you looking for again?" amity whispered over to luz "enlightenment."

this confused amity. what enlightenment will you get out of this? stored books? maybe, if they're not burnt or looted.

"someone's here." luz said, her hand grabbing her lightsaber from it's holster as she looked around only to see darkness.

luz dropped something on the ground which made a thud on the metal floor, then a droid sprung to life which provided light that filled the entire entrance of the academy to reveal a horde of people who was shrouded by darkness.

"oh wow." amity mutters as she pulled out her twin blasters. there's, at least, 30-ish people that is just standing atop of the stairs.

"you want enlightenment?" one of them asked, "we'll give you enlightenment."

luz laughed drily "no. there's nothing else to loot anymore. what are you doing here?" she asked. "this is our home." one of them said.

"really? then, will you let us through?"

"no."

luz hums, not surprised. she looked over to amity who's ready to take them down. "bet i can get more than you." luz challenged. amity chuckles "oh? i think you're forgetting who as the leverage here." she subtly shook her blasters.

luz scoffs "yeah right." she open her lightsaber which made all of the people gasp and back up. "jedi!" luz grumbles "hm, forgot how ignorant people can be." 

then, amity shot two people making them drop them. this caused an uproar "ooh, already have two." amity ever so smugly. luz playfully rolls her eyes "see you at the top!" she said before charging at the left side of the stairs and amity took the right.

the light droid just stayed in the middle to give everyone light. what a good droid.

luz started swinging her lightsaber, swiftly cutting everyone's limbs off and kicking them over the ledge. she used the force to push the people in front before sticking the blade in the middle man then slide across his stomach to the man beside him.

both dropped dead. luz blocked the oncoming blaster shots, she manipulated the shots making them send back to their owners.

on the other side, amity wildly shoots her blaster at everyone. she stayed at the bottom with the dead bodies piling up on the staircase and get trampled on.

as they kept coming, amity backed up from the crowd for a moment. placed her extra blaster back to it's holster to pull put the lightsaber camila gave her.

she looked over to luz to see her smoothly swinging the blade as if it's nothing.

then, amity charged at the men. as she collided at them, she pressed the opening of the lightsaber then unsheathed the blade which erupts a hissing sound and the front man drop dead.

amity doesn't plan to show the lightsaber to luz just yet. she pressed the button again to withdrew the blade. she made sure the ones in front of her saw the lightsaber, in a sort of a way to instill fear since she saw their reaction from luz's.

this seemed to work as they started to slowly back up. amity swiftly switched back to her blaster and shot down the remaining men till both she and luz rushed up to the middle.

they were both panting heavily, they looked at each other before giggling. "15." amity said her total count. "16." luz said with a grin.

amity frowns "what?" then she heard rapid footsteps on her left. "mind stepping back a little?" luz said. amity looks to her right to see a stilled blaster shot, she immediately back which luz lets go and got the escaping man.

"like i said. 16." luz said as she withdrew her lightsaber. she swore she heard another lightsaber opening but there was alot of noise going on so it's easily ruled out. for now.

amity stuck her tongue "yeah yeah whatever. not really fair if you're competing against a force user." luz giggles, she whistled to call the small droid up the stairs. they started walking in the hallway with the droid's provided light.

some of parts of the walls are torn off, reveal it's wired insides and more broken glasses. in the horizon, there seems to be a sizable statue.

as they got to it, it's head was cut off and the name plate is as well looted. "this place is pretty much empty." amity said. "unless we check other rooms. someone's here other than those goons, you feel it don't you?" luz said as she looked at amity, who's staring at the decapitated statue.

"i think so."

they continued walking, the entire hallway is filled with only their footsteps against the metal floors and the faint humming of the droid's wheels.

"what have you been doing for the past weeks?" amity suddenly asked, luz looked at her at the corner of her eyes before stuff "stuff. that doesn't involve me in the front lines."

this surprised amity "you.. you weren't in the invasions?" luz shook her head. "ever since i met this old lady, i decided to take time off and take care of myself. this war isn't going anywhere so.." she rubbed her neck, feeling a bit awkward as she said this out loud. she doesn't want to come of as ignorant of not involving herself in the war but.. this whole bit took a toll on her without her realising it.

amity smiles "i'm proud of you luz."

"you are?" amity nods "so, who's this old woman?"

"uh.." _how should i say this?_

"well.. first of all, she's actually a force ghost." there was a small silence between them before amity blinked "what?"

luz nods "yeah, i know. weird right? the first time i met her, she appeared normal till she came to see me at night which revealed her true self." she explains.

amity shakes her head, she isn't going go bother to ask what a force ghost is. "what did she teach you?"

"oh lots of things. brewing tea, meditating which is pretty cool and who knew i'm a pretty good architect." luz said as she placed her chin in between of her thumb and index finger. 

"you built a house?" amity snickers. "okay, let's not move so fast. no, i only renovated one. it.. it deserves a second chance, you know." amity slowly nods, she doesn't know what luz meant though.

"i'm happy that you're giving yourself time to rest since.. you know, everything's hectic." amity said as she remembers the argument back in the war room. luz nods "yeah. you should to. after this you can to my base and we'll have tea together." she suggested.

"that doesn't sound bad."

then, they looked into each other's hues despite luz having a helmet on but they were abruptly stopped as they heard the droid let out a distressed beep.

luz looked down and the droid suddenly went quiet, then she noticed that they almost stepped off the ledge. the empty field looked to be training grounds of sort.

luz shivered slightly as the same feeling she's has been sensing has gotten stronger. "you feel it too?" amity asked which she nods to.

"stay behind me." luz said but amity just went pass her and slid down to the training ground. luz threw her hands up in the air with her mouth slightly agape, she looked down at the droid whom just stared at her before looking at amity who's waiting for her.

"what are you waiting for? aren't you looking for _enlightenment_?" groaning, luz slid down to trotted next to amity. as they got to the middle of the grounds, nothing appeared nor happened.

luz is slowly getting impatient. "i think coming here is the waste of time." she said as she crossed her arms, she was about to search for that source of strong aura she's been sensing before a big shadow loomed in front of them.

they both looked up to see a figure blocking out the sun before dropping to the ground several feet ahead of them. luz immediately opened her lightsaber and amity with her blasters.

the person slowly straighten themselves up but their face is still covered. "who are you?" luz asked. "the question you should be asking is _who are you_."

luz clicked her tongue "don't twist my words. what are you doing here?"

then, the person took off their hood revealing their red skinned face. luz softly gasped "you.. some are still alive?" she asked as she slowly lowers her lightsaber.

"no. i am the last one that remained in my homeworld. i have been dreading for the day to meet my brothers and sisters but i cannot kill myself. i need someone who can put up a challenge." the pureblood sith said.

"i've come here to acquire knowledge as per said of my master. i thought i'd be wasting my time exploring these ruins since i though the your people are gone." luz replied, the sith looked at her and hums.

"yes. it is not secret that we are extinct and you are going to make sure of it, are you not?"

slightly frowning "you want me to kill you?"

"yes." the sith again said. "for my people and myself to finally rest. take this as my final wish and i shall grant you the enlightenment you seek." then, they pulled something out of their robe which was their lightsaber as they revealed the violent red hue.

the sith removed their robe and got in a fighting position which luz followed. "my name is rotlon, make sure you remember that young apprentice." rotlon said.

"of course. my name is darth nox and i'll make sure my face will be the last you'll ever see." luz said, eyeing the rotlon like a predator as she slowly lets one of her hands release her hilt.

"stay back, please." luz looked over her shoulder to look at amity. amity heard the pleading tone in luz's tone, she slowly backed up. luz gave a soft smile to amity before turning her head back to rotlon.

then, amity saw a small spark of lightning appear in luz's hand which made her perplex before a big wall of blazing fire appear that separated her and the oncoming fight. luz trapped herself and rotlon.

"holy shit.."

\-----------------

rotlon was impressed at the conjured flames that surround them, he can feel the heat encasing them but left enough space for a battle. he looked at luz who's circling him which rotlon follows, eyeing the apprentice as they usually the ones who strike first.

"you might be the formidable opponent i've been looking for. of course, you making a simple firewall isn't enough to cover your skills." rotlon said, then they both stopped circling each other.

"i'm faltered." luz said. none of them dared move, the only thing they can hear is the faint crackling of the fires before with a blink of an eye, rotlon is in front of luz with his lightsaber raised above his head.

luz blocked it, she grits her teeth as she can feel the sith shifting his weight in attempt to overwhelm her. she managed to push him off and started swing her lightsaber which was met with rotlon.

"you have no attributes or goals of a sith and yet you call yourself a sith lord!! what kind of lord is in standby, leading they're men in expendable battle while you lay in waste in your temporary paradise!!" rotlon screams at luz.

both blades clash onto one another, creating a momentarily white light with every hit. then rotlon swiftly moved to the side which made luz miss him, but before he could hit her, she used to force to push him far.

far enough for him to almost reach the firewall till he dug his claws and lightsaber onto the ground. he pushed himself up, growling, luz spun her lightsaber smoothly and smirked. silently saying come on.

then, rotlon charged at luz with his blade ready to slice her. luz easily blocked the blade coming for her side, she kicked rotlon's gut making him stumble back.

luz didn't waste time as she only has a second window, she landed a punch across rotlon's face, cuts off his hand that held his lightsaber making him scream in anguish then fell to his knees, gripping his severed hand.

luz stopped attacking, she backed up and looked down at the fallen sith. "i will grant your wish till you tell me what i seek." she said.

rotlon pants raggedly, he tightly grits his teeth as he held his missing arm then he softly chuckles "you have to come closer." luz cautiously moved closer to rotlon who watched her come to him.

till she's a few feet in front of him. rotlon slowly raised his remaining hand, luz slightly recoiled from the coming hand but rotlon caught her. he grabbed his lightsaber to swiftly cut luz's helmet in half before digging his claws onto her skin to get a grip of her.

luz winced, she tries to pull the sith's hand off her "i will.. show you the ineluctable future." rotlon said before his eyes rolled back and only the white remains.

a sharp sting then came to luz's head, making her squeeze her eyes tightly but the pain is unbearable. she screams before her vision blacked out.

luz hears nothing for a moment before muffled speaking, then spots of scene appeared before her. their voices echoing in the endless abyss behind her.

_"mayday mayday!! i'm going down! i repeat; i'm going down! this was a mistake!!"_

_"KNEEL BEFORE YOUR EMPEROR!!!"_

_"amity, come on push. it's okay- you're doing great. one more-_

luz stared at the vision of amity, struggling with violently streaming down her cheeks, then her pained screams filled her ears making luz cover her ears.

"NO!!"

then, everything returned to normal. luz felt the sharp claws on the side of her face pull off and a thud is heard. her eyes slowly travelled to rotlon on the ground with a smoking hole in his stomach.

luz dropped her lightsaber and started panting heavily. she placed her hands on either sides of her head, not caring if she felt blood as she started pulling her hair with tears rolling down her face.

_what was that vision with amity? why is she screaming in pain? did something happen to her? who was talking to her? what is she-_

then, something clicked. "oh no.."

\-----------------

the fires started to die down, amity immediately went through it and saw the dead body of rotlon on the ground with a pair of lightsabers near him.

she noticed that luz is having a breakdown. what happened? amity heard both of their screams but she didn't know what's happening inside.

"luz." amity called as she walks towards luz whom immediately turned around to face her. amity stopped as she saw the tears and small trails of blood on the side of her face.

"god- are you okay?" amity asked as she rushed in front of luz, her thumb wiping the tears and blood. "what happened?"

luz's breathing is shaky, she tries to regulate it but she can't. her eyes moved down to amity's stomach then up to the girl's eyes.

"you.." luz started "you're... you have my kid?"

this caught amity off guard. is she pregnant? amity doesn't feel pregnant- they just had sex one time though!

"wh- what are you talking about? it was just one time." amity said, trying to play it off as a joke but luz shook her head and pulled away from amity's touch. "no no. i saw visions, the future."

"there was a pilot going to crash. the emperor and you.. you were giving birth and... and-" luz choked at her own words as she can't even say it.

"luz, calm down. talk to me."

"you died after the labor."

amity was speechless. she shook it off and grabbed luz's hand. "that's not going to happen, futures aren't set in stone."

"what if it is? what if that pilot crashed? what if emperor belos successfully took over the entire galaxy? what if you gave birth to my child but you won't be there to see them grow?" luz said, new stream of tears flowed down.

amity could only squeeze luz's hand as she has no words. "amity.. no side can give us protection. if you stay by my side and run away, we'll raise this child away from all the war and chaos." luz said, she stepped in front of amity and softly placed her hand into amity's stomach.

she can feel them. faintly.

"and leave everything behind? leave everyone to just kill themselves?"

"it's inevitable. both sides will always go to war, we can't stop it. there's no one brave enough to step up and make a stupid treaty for a temporary peace. and there's no chosen one."

amity didn't say anything. she's conflicted. she wants to run away with luz and raise their potential child.. then again, she wants this meaningless war to end so all of us are in peace. the entire galaxy in peace.

"let's run away together a planet where no one would least expect we're there!" luz said, her voice sounding hopeful that amity would once agree to come with her.

"luz.. we shouldn't."

"...why.."

amity grabbed both of luz's hand and kissed it "we can't be in peace when there's a war. you're poweful luz, you could be easily found by belos."

luz snatched her hands back "why can't you just choose me?! just for once amity! don't i mean something to you?! was your 'i love you' a hoax?!" she yelled as she slowly backed away from amity.

"no no! no, luz i do love you! i'll always choose you and-"

"yeah? then why can't you just come with me?! live a simple life with me even if it's temporary! that's all i ask for, amity!" luz squeezed her eyes tight as she gripped her shirt.

"that's all i ask for.." luz said, her voice painfully cracking.

"luz, listen to me! i always choose you! you're not in a good head space right now, please, i only came here to bring you back to you mother. she misses you, luz. i miss you." amity said, wanting to regain her beloved luz once again before rotlon appear before them.

luz made so much progress for short amount of time with a stranger's help.. it's devastating to see it all crumble by one person.

luz stayed silent after that then her lightsaber flew towards her open hand but didn't look at amity.

"i know what i have to do now." her voice soft, sounding more like a whisper as she slowly turn around, head still hung low.

"luz?" amity said, worried about her lover's well being and her strange change of behaviour.

"it's all so clear now.." luz looks over at the dead body just a few feet ahead of her before rising her head to look at amity who is horrified to see what her lover has become.

"i just didn't open my eyes wide enough." then, she opened her lightsaber. her eyes have turned red, no more of the brown hues amity fell in love with.

now it's full of pain and hate and menace.

"you'll always choose other things than me. i get it now."

then, the lightsaber amity was hiding suddenly burst out of the closed holster and was caught into luz's hands. amity was about to grab but she stopped herself.

"how did you get your hands on this, hm?" luz asked as she examined it before opening the lightsaber. revealing it's blue blade. "a jedi's blade.. where did you get this, love?"

the way luz said 'love' didn't sound endearing but it's dripping with spite. "it's from your father's. he was a jedi till he died, your mother kept it till she gave it to me." amity said, explaining.

luz frowns "liar! you stole this! i never met my father and he's highly unlikely a jedi!" she yelled "thief!" she threw the lightsaber on the ground still open.

amity backed up, her body is screaming to run but she didn't. she's frozen. then, luz chuckles "i'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, amity. pick the lightsaber up by using the force." 

"what?"

"you're force sensitive after all. you have the ability to use the force if you try hard enough." amity looked down at the open lightsaber, it's blue blade almost blinding her.

"well? what are you waiting for? don't tell me you've been playing with a sacred weapon and using it to your advantages? how uncultured of you." amity grits her teeth and shot a glare at luz.

"okay! fuck, can you just shut up for a minute so i can focus?" just by saying that, amity would have been decapitated but luz didn't and just found it amusing to see amity getting all frustrated.

amity sighs, she closed her eyes and outstretched her hand for the lightsaber. clearing her mind from the burning gaze luz has on her and only thinks of the lightsaber she wants to grab.

luz perked up as she heard rattling, she looked down at the lightsaber that is slowly wiggling it's way to amity. that's great but what's not great is it suddenly jumping off the ground and it's blade contacting luz's arm.

slicing it off.

"FUCK!!" luz screamed, her left hand fell to the ground and blood started dripping down rapidly. amity immediately opened her eyes as she heard luz's outburst then felt the cold hilt of the lightsaber.

"no.. no no...no." amity mutters as she recalled her nightmare. luz is wearing all black, her arm severed and her eyes red.. this can't be!

luz groans as she tries to numb the pain but it's a whole another level kind of pain no burnt hand and shot leg could compare. she held her half arm then glared at amity.

"LEAVE!!!"


	14. Chapter 14

"god.. luz! i'm sorry!" amity said, she didn't mean to hurt luz. the lightsaber was open for fuck sakes and she's not an expert on the force yet like luz!

she tries to come to luz's aid who only backed up. "just LEAVE amity!" luz yelled as the pain only worsens overtime. "luz, let me help you! we can go back to the rebel base, they can treat you!"

"can't you see i don't want to be with the rebels?! i'm a fucking war criminal who killed billions and you want me to believe they will help me?! because you said so?!" luz is painfully aware of what she's done. what she did to talus. she would be lying if it doesn't haunt her.

"because i know so! they aren't the people you think so as luz! now please, let's go before you die of blood loss!" amity offered her hand to luz whom shook her head.

"that's a better way to die than be a rebel base..."

amity groans in frustration "you're impossible!"

"exactly! now leave! haven't you done enough?!" amity just wants to pull luz out of this place and drag her to her ship headed for dantooine. she knows they can treat luz despite the knowledge of her being the sith lord.

"you will leave before i change my mind." luz said, her voice dangerously low. her stable hand grabbed her fallen lightsaber off the ground and opened, glaring at the girl in front of her.

amity knows that luz would never hurt her but.. she can't guarantee that now. 

amity slowly turns to the side, keeping her eyes on luz before dashing of as fast as she can out of here. luz only watched her run away, this triggered deja vu somehow.

as luz can no longer see amity, she winces at the pain. she withdrew her lightsaber and held her half arm. _it hurts so much.._ luz knew she has so little time now as she felt dizzy and nauseous.

luz raised her hand in the air, tensing it as she aims to grab her ship and bring it here. she doesn't time nor energy to walk out of the training grounds before collapsing.

gritting her teeth tightly as her hand trembles at the heavy weight of the ship but she can tell it's off the ground and heading towards her.

as amity jumped down the flight of stairs and almost tripped in the process, she ran across the ruins while sobbing. she can't hold the tears anymore, it hurts her what became of luz, worst that she even made it worse.

then, she abruptly stopped as she heard loud metal creaking. luz's ship suddenly levitate off the ground, then it zoomed on great speeds overhead making amity duck and watch it over her shoulder to crash into the pyramid.

amity didn't stick long as she knows luz might potentially follow her to the rebel base, she ran back to her hidden ship. immediately pressing all the necessary buttons to make the ship take off the ground.

as amity is setting up the hyperspace, she heard static on her intercom. she opened it and heard willow's voice on the other side. _"amity- amity! come back immediately! we need all hands on deck!"_

slightly frowning, amity pressed a button and spoke over it "willow, what's happening?" she asked. she can hear static or muffled shouts on the background and panic in willow's voice.

 _"just come back here and i'll explain!"_ and with that, willow shut off her other end of the intercom. then, amity saw at the glass of her latch, the reflection of luz's ship flying up to the sky before disappearing. jumping into hyperspeed.

amity grabbed the wheel and steered the ship to fly up to the planet's atmosphere, before punching the hyperspeed.

\--------------

luz's speed is a wreak due to her erratic decisions of ramming it straight to the pyramid but she doesn't care if the hyperspeed is still working. that's all that matters.

as she's hyperspace, she looked down at her half arm and sighed as she leaned against the head rest. luz felt tired, drained, she wants to rest after this.

she started to feel a bit lightheaded, like she was to pass out now. blood loss is getting the best of her, huh. "a little nap won't hurt.. i guess." luz murmurs before her eyes finally closed.

the ship timingly got out of hyperspace and is now in front of the new ones' flagship which is still above of coruscant. the flagship noticed luz's ship slowly making it's way towards it, it set off a magnetic field to pull it inside the hanger bay.

the troopers inside the hanger bay watched the beaten up ship till it made a _soft_ landing with it's scraps falling off to the ground.

some walked towards it with their blasters ready, they climbed up to the pilot seat to see luz inside. passed out. they gasped and immediately turned to their other comrades.

"oh gods. call the medi droids!"

\-----------------

as amity landed in dantooine, she can see many panicked faces running around and the shouts are more louder than before she left.

"amity!" she heard willow who is running towards her. "willow, what's going on?" amity asked as she gripped the girl's shoulders. willow was about to return to question of why amity's eyes are red and has tear stained cheeks till they stopped as they heard another loud shout.

"YOU TRAITOR!! YOU FUCKING SENT A DISTRESS SIGNAL WHICH WAS LIKELY PICKED UP BY THE NEW ONES BY NOW!! YOU KILLED ALL!!" someone shouted. amity and willow can see people holding the shouter back.

"WE JUST CAN'T BE SITTING DUCKS AND ALLOW THEM TAKE MORE TERRITORY! WE HAVE TO STRIKE NOW!!" another one. they were also held back by other people.

"oh god.." amity mutters. everything is falling apart..

"ENOUGH!" this silenced everyone as camila finally raised her voice. she looked at both men before deeply sighing. "yes, that signal must have picked up by the enemy but it also might have received by other bases across regions."

"we both have the advantage and disadvantage here. i want all squadrons to suit up and get ready. ground troopers as well, hide all of the people in need of protection. children, pregnant and disabled. we need all hands in deck in this as this will be our biggest fight yet." camila ordered, everyone immediately gave this salute and started running more civilised than what amity saw before.

"come on." willow grabbed amity's wrist and started pulling her towards one of the hanger bays people are rushing into. as they got inside, she can see the people suiting up their pilot gear.

"you're part of the gold squadron along with your siblings." willow said as she handed amity a helmet. amity grabbed it off and saw there's a golden insignia of the rebels.

"what squadron are you?" amity asked, "blue. gus is in red. now suit up!" willow said, she patted amity's shoulder before trotting towards her own locker to suit it.

\-------------

as all squads are suited up, all of the pilots immediately heads for their ships. ready to take off whenever the enemy shows up. for the people staying down on the planet to prepare ground attacks wore armour.

camila, then came out and stood in the middle of the field wearing armour as well. "we may not know who will rein victorious in the end but always know that we fought for our freedom. the people's freedom! we are the fire that never extinguishes and we only burn brighter even when the darkness corners us! for the rebellion!!" 

everyone roared as they all raised their hands in air, yelling _"FOR THE REBELLION!!"_ amity also raised her hand but didn't shout. she looked up in the sky, it looked dark like it's going to rain or have a storm.

now, amity knows why they always say the phrase; _it's quiet before the storm._

then, someone shouted in the intercom. _"they're here!!"_

everyone looked up and they were right. a bunch of star destroyers exited the hyperspace and is now looming over dantooine.

amity squints her eyes as she saw a tiny speck of something going down in the sky then she realised it's a carrier being brought down along with tie fighters.

"GO!!"

\----------------

luz slowly opens her eyes, she closed her eyes again for a moment as the light is shining down on her then she felt something prick her hand making it twitch.

she slowly turn her head to the side to see a droid poking her hand- prosthetic hand. "are you wake, young master?" the medic droid asked as they pulled the lamp away from luz.

luz softly groans as she slowly sat up, she held her hand and saw the prosthetic has it's wires exposed as the droid is it's testing it's reflexes to match luz's.

"yeah. i'm fine." luz replied. she balled the prosthetic into a ball. it feels plastic as it should it be since it's a prosthetic, it doesn't feel anything like a normal hand would. like the feel of your nails digging onto your palm, which made luz's eyes turn attention to her other hand.

it has it's glove off to reveal a mildly burnt hand. luz can still feel it but it itches as hell, she fought the urge to do scratch it as it seemed to be covered in healing cream.

"apologies if you only want me to attend to your missing limb, master but i had to at least apply cooling cream for your burns for it not to get worse under your gloves." the droid said as it bows down.

luz slowly shook her head "no.. it's okay. i appreciate it." the droid straightened itself up and proceed to apply finishing touches on the prosthetic before closing it.

then, the medic doors open and a single stormtrooper went inside. they walked towards luz's side and she always knows who is it.

"leave us." boscha said to the droid whom nods and went back to it's station to rest. boscha took off her helmet, she looked down at luz's state.

"what the hell happened to you?" she asked. luz takes a deep breath in before sighing through the nose "i wanted to get the legendary krayt dragon pearl and well, that didn't end so well." she said as she shook her fake arm.

boscha didn't brought the excuse. "you're killing yourself luz." luz scoffs, she looks away "yeah? that's news."

"i mean it, ever since you came back here without amity. you were never the same. we're worried about you, luz. right now, we're-"

luz slammed her fist onto the arm rest, shutting boscha up. "don't you think i know that? yeah, i'm not the same girl who grew up in your barracks? why? because my lover left me for the _greater good_ bullshit those rebels shoved in her heads for a short amount of time!! it's almost fucking admirable!!" luz went off, her voice never rising but it held contained anger wanting to pop.

luz laughs as she pinches the bridge of her nose "i'm not the same girl who grew up in your barracks because i killed billions. i deserve punishment to repay those innocent lives i took, boscha. i'll do anything just to bring them back. those lives didn't need to die.." she said, tears welling up as luz covered her quivering lips and stared at the wall.

"i am the one who deserves to die."

no words were exchanged between them, only luz's muffled sobs are heard. "there's a siege happening, isn't it?" luz asked, she wiped her tears with her shirt and regained her original posture.

"yes.. we received a distress signal which came from the planet dantooine." boscha said. at the mention of the planet's name, luz tightly gripped the arm rest which was easily noticed by boscha.

"amity is down there, isn't she?"

luz didn't say anything, she stretched her hand to make her gloves fly towards her. as she placed them on, she said "do whatever the higher command orders. i have other things to do."

she stepped down the medical bed, swiftly caught her lightsaber and heads for the door what automatically opens. "and boscha,"

boscha looked at luz "do stay behind. i.. i have a favor for you."

"and that is?"

"just wait for me and you'll know." as luz walked out of the medic, she heads for emperor belos's sanctum. she knows what to do now, even though she feels tired, she wants to this _now._

the doors opened in front of luz, for the first time the lights within the sanctum opened but it's not the normal white light. it has a red hue and luz saw emperor belos below his high throne.

now, she can see his masked face and tall figure.

"welcome back, nox. have you found i have told you to seek?" belos asked. luz gave a single nod and didn't say anything. belos hums "what is the matter, young apprentice?"

"nothing, emperor belos."

"liar. you have lost a part of you, have you not?" _which one? amity? my arm? or my dignity?_

"yes, emperor belos." luz replied almost robotic. then, belos roared in laughter much to luz's confusion. "it does not matter if you lost a limb or your lover. as long as your offspring is alive within her, you will raise your child in the new ones as i can feel a strong life force."

frowning "what?" luz asked. "yes, your child is powerful. perhaps more powerful than you. yes.." belos said, "i know it as your lover is displaying a rather impressive flight skills."

"what?!" luz rushed over to the open window to see x wings and tie fighters exchanging fires. "what are you doing.." she thought amity would be taken to the safe bunk or something since she as a kid!

"perhaps i should come clean. do you remember the day a rebel ship did immediate landing for their crushed hyperdrive?" luz slowly turns around to look at belos.

"it was you?" she asked, not believing it. she couldn't believe it as she didn't feel her master's force around when she fixed the hyperdrive.

"indeed."

this ignited luz's anger "you could've killed her!" she yelled. belos only chuckles as a reply "yes! let out your anger! seize it! you hate losing your amity, don't you?!"

luz glares at the emperor "you should have gone with her when you had a chance! then you might have reunited with your mother!"

luz stops, her mouth slowly went agar. "no. no, she's gone! she's dead!" she said, not falling for this trick again. "you insolent fool! she is alive down in that planet! commanding the entire rebel fleet!"

luz hugged herself, she looked back to the window as she can see the planet of dantooine. her mother is down there.. alive.. she should've listened.. then none of this would've happened. how can she be so stupid?

"that's right. you have pushed everyone away,"

"shut up." luz mutters.

"your mother. you lover. your friends,"

"shut up." luz said, louder this time.

"you are alone!! no one will stay! they will always leave you because you're flawed!!"

"SHUT UP!!" luz screamed, she placed her hands on either sides as she started pacing with her new tears welling up. _alone, i'm alone? am i alone? i don't want to be alone.._

"but worry not. you still have me, young apprentice." belos said, in an eerily comforting tone. luz stopped pacing to look at belos before shaking her head.

"you never have. i won't say no offense." luz said, she dropped her hand to her side and slowly got back to the middle while eyeing belos. "never? wasn't i there for you when i was training you? gave you all of the things you've asked?"

"no. you just groomed me into a murderer. not warrior." luz spat. she turned on her lightsaber, it's purple hue lit up her face. "and i'll make sure my kid doesn't get to meet you."

belos smirked under his mask "ah there it is. your unbridled hatred and overwhelms me when i lied about your mother's death. you were so easy to fool." he said.

"i was a child."

"and you still are."

"i want you to surpass me. i want you to outmatch me. prove to me that you are worthy to take my place. so, i am to ask you one last time. are you ready to learn your final test?" lord belos asked as he also pulled out his own lightsaber, showing off it's red hue complemented by the room.

"if it means of me killing you. then, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know. the next chapter will be filled with action scenes and im terrible at writing them. expect my mediocrity to appear and im sorry in advance.


	15. Chapter 15

luz and belos stared at each other, both eyes held nothing but the goal to take the other down.

then, luz saw belos slowly take one of his hands off his lightsaber hilt and outstretched towards her. her eyes widens, lightning then came out of emperor's fingertips.

streaks rapidly coming at luz on full force, she jumped out of the way which blew a hole where she was. luz switched her lightsaber to her fake hand and tightly clenched her normal one as she watches belos aim his hand at her before letting out another wave of electricity.

luz stood straight and used her lightsaber to deflect the lightning before stretching her fist to belos which lets out a blast of inferno heading towards him.

this made belos loose focus on his electricity which gave luz an opening, she charged at belos at full speed with her blade raised above her head, aiming for the emperor's head.

as belos is recovering from the blast of fire, he swiftly blocked the oncoming blade. luz grits her teeth, she stared into the two holes in belos' mask, seeing his eyes due from the white light made by the clashed blades.

it's red. the same as hers.

then, luz jumped back and readied herself as belos charged at her. their blades collided into each other, the emperor advances as luz continuously backs up at the none stop strikes from belos.

as belos swings for her head, luz ducked and managed to graze the emperor's cloak before he blocked it. luz jumped behind belos, aims to slice him in half but he blocked it as well before swiftly turning around.

their blades meeting again as they both push all their might onto each other.

"impressive, young apprentice." belos said. luz only glared at him, belos pushed luz off him making her stumbling back a little before blocking another lightning strike with her blade.

"you did teach me." luz said as she slowly walk towards belos, planning to give him a taste of his own lightning. on the other side, belos withdrew his lightsaber to use his other hand.

luz's soles are slowly slipping from the amount of power she's trying to push, but she sucked it up and kept pushing till an invisible force slowly appeared between them as luz advances before it exploded. sending both bodies to slam on either sides of the sanctum.

luz hissed as she can feel her bodily heat rise from that blast, she slowly pulled herself up, slightly panting as she reached for lightsaber. luz leaned against the wall, trying to regain herself before fighting again.

she looked over to the other side to see emperor belos' motionless body laid on the floor. luz slowly made her way towards him with her lightsaber open, ready to kill him even he's in a feeble state.

as luz got a few feet towards him, she stopped as she heard low groaning from the man. she watched his head slowly rise from the floor and a clunk of metal was heard.

luz's eyes widens as she saw emperor belos' deformed face. his face is filled with ugly wrinkles, some burnt patches and his eyes is glowing violently red. all in all; he's disgusting. luz isn't even going to take that back.

belos' ragged breath is only heard between them as the room is so quiet aside from the continuous firing outside but it's muffled. "what? you will become like this as well!!" he yelled before shooting electricity.

luz wasn't fast enough to use her lightsaber to block as they're close to each other, she was sent back a few feet and fell to the floor with high voltages coursing around luz.

luz screamed as the pain is all over her, she can't pinpoint the source and she started twitching violently. belos kept his hand aimed for luz as he slowly stood up before adding another which fueled more of luz's pained screams.

"that's it!! scream!!" belos said, he walked closer to luz convulsing body. "you thought you could outmatch me, you fool!!" belos laughed.

luz tried to pull herself out of the emperor's range, she reaches for her lightsaber which was stomped by belos' foot. good thing it was only her fake hand.

"SCREAM!!!" belos amped up the power, soon enough, luz's clothes started to smoke from the intensity of the power. then, she started to see black spots but she shook them off, she doesn't want to fail!

"you have become strong when that amity left! now, when you think both of you have come to terms, she betrays you!! you are utterly blind for love!!" belos yelled.

"she will die, you will die and your child will replace where you are now!!"

"no..."

"KNEEL BEFORE YOUR EMPEROR!!"

"never!!" luz reached for her lightsaber which immediately came to her, she opened it and sprung up from the floor to swiftly cut off both of belos' hand.

maybe... springing up while you're being electrocuted wasn't the best idea as luz started to feel nauseous. belos looked down his arms with no hands then at luz who looked like she's drunk made her way over to him.

"no... stay back! stay back you heathen!!" belos said, he tries to use his force lightning but nothing came out. then, he saw luz's hand ignite in flames till she's a few feet in front of him.

_"long live the emperor._

belos' eyes widens, before he could reply. luz placed her flamed hand into his face, ruining his face even more then impaled him by her lightsaber.

as luz can smell burnt flesh, she extinguished her flames and lets belos' charred face go. she didn't pull the blade out, belos' body fell which only slips him in half.

luz stared blankly at the wall, she felt _empty. aimless._ now that belos is gone. what happens next?

then, the door suddenly opened letting in real light in the dark room. luz slowly looked over her shoulder to see boscha on the other side, her mouth went agar to see the dead body of emperor belos.

"boscha." luz said, her voice raspy and she limped her way to the middle of the room. her legs wanting to give him along with the rest of her body.

"how many.. people are still in this ship..?" luz asked, boscha gulps "i don't know, what hap-"

"please.. as a favor, take the children and get out of here. i want this ship to empty. only me and belos stays.." luz said, "where do you want them- us to go?" boscha asked.

"dantooine.. the rebels are good people.. they won't turn their backs to kids.. they'll protect them. now go." luz said, her legs couldn't take it anymore and she fell to the floor.

boscha wants to drag luz to the medic but she stood her ground, she clenched her fists tightly before loosening her. she closed her eyes before sighing.

"fine. don't do anything stupid shitface." luz chuckles at the nickname boscha gave her. "you too bitch." she replied before boscha dashed down the hallway to do her said task.

as the doors closed, luz sighs deeply. she tries to pull herself up, grabbing every strength she has left just to stand on her tow feet.

when she managed, luz slowly made her way to the throne. carefully placing her steps till she finally got to the cold seat, she sat down and leaned against it's back.

"i thought thrones are supposed to be comfortable.." luz mutters, her butt not feeling relaxed at all but is just met with cold stone.

luz pressed a button on one of the arm rests, a screen appeared in front of her. she pressed a few icons, lowered it's level before making it disappear.

her muscles are twitching uncontrollably- cramps. it hurts like hell if she moves.

luz's eyes lids started to feel heavy, she wants to get some sleep. now that everything is quiet, she can do that. with the prime shields in all star destroyers are down, all the rebels have to do is blow the ships up so luz can sleep eternally.

her grip on her lightsaber soon loosen, making it slip and tumble down the small flight of stairs. now everything is in silence.

\-----------------

amity did a tight roll over a tie fighter in front of her before shooting it behind her. all entire squadrons have been firing at every single tie fighter the star destroyers puts out, some got blown up only to add it's numbers.

the rebels don't have that luxury as every shot down ships are a major loss of their original number and member. the backups camila mentioned doesn't seem like to be coming anytime soon.

 _"mayday mayday! i'm going down!! i repeat; i'm going down! this was a mistake!"_ someone said on the intercom. _"murry, use your eject and head for the planet!!"_ the blue leader said.

there was no response after that, amity isn't going to check if that guy managed to escape via eject or not. she continued firing down the tie fighters flying towards her then flew up to one of the star destroyers and slightly leans close it.

trying to feel if luz is in one of those ships.

_nothing._

_"hey, are you seeing this?"_ someone said, sounding in awe and perplex at the same time. _"what is it, delta red?"_ presumably, the red leader asked.

_"we can inflict damage! the shields are down!!"_

then, amity saw a tie fighter following her from behind but they're not firing though. why? amity tried to lose them but going through the main crossfire, she swiftly swerved to avoid the blasts before doing a temporary nose dive.

she looked behind her to see the tie fighter is still there!

 _"helo? hello!!"_ amity winces as she heard a kid speak in her ear piece, _"what the hell?"_ someone said as they took the words out of amity's mouth.

_"hey! don't fucking swear in front of a fucking kid!"_

amity was surprised "boscha?"

 _"yeah, look to your right dipshit."_ amity looked to the said direction and it's the same tie fighter who's been following her, she saw a little kid in the pilot seat with boscha.

"why are you carrying a kid in there? it's dangerous out here!" amity said _"hey, i'm just following your girlfriend's orders!"_ boscha retorted before sighing.

 _"yeah!"_ the kid adds. _"anyways, can kids dip in your base for a sec? we need to lessen the load in here and we'll provide backup."_ boscha said.

 _"how many children do you have?"_ gus asked. _"about two carrier ships."_

"oh jesus." amity mutters. _"captain, are you hearing this?"_ edric asked the base below. there was silence between the intercoms before camila spoke.

_"request granted. we'll provide the children safety as promised."_

before boscha could go to down to the rebel base "wait! where is she?" amity asked her. _"flagship, in belos' sanctum."_ that's all she said before flying off towards the planet.

amity sighs, her eyes moved to each star destroyers till she finally found something distinguishable from the normal from the flagship. she pushed her wheel, head first, speeding through the chaos as she flew towards the flagship.

she searched for the open hanger, shooting down the ships that tried to stop her from entering. then, as she got inside, she tried to stick a landing by letting down the landing gear but it only snapped off from the rapid speed. the bottom scraped the ground which created enough friction to stop the x wing from slamming into the wall.

as all of the crazy finally settled, amity slowly opened her eyes to see herself still in intact. she sighed in relief, she took off her helmet and slide open the latch.

she immediately ran out of the hanger bay, across the empty hallway as she remembers all of the shorts cuts she found in the time she was here.

as amity got to the sealed metal door, she pants softly and gulped, trying to catching her breath. she placed her hand onto the cold metal, trying to feel if there's anyone there but.. she doesn't.

the door automatically opens, letting light in to shine onto the first three steps of the throne that seemed to be the only thing in this room.

amity slowly stepped inside, her eyes darting around till she saw a body on the far left but she doesn't recognise them and ignored it for now. she, then, looked up to see someone sitting on the floor.

"luz?" amity called, no response. she walks closer to the stairs and saw luz's lightsaber on the very bottom _no..._

she picked it up and immediately rushed up to the throne to see it's really luz. "luz! hey!" amity shook luz whom only moved like a ragdoll. her eyes widens "no.. no no, please.."

amity pressed her ear onto luz's chest, she sighs deeply. _she's still alive_ but her heartbeat is slow. "please, wake up.." amity whispers as she softly shook luz again.

she noticed that her clothes are burnt when she pulled her hand back to see charred bits of clothe. "luz, wake. up."

soon, luz's eyes started to flutter open and slowly rise her head to look at amity's relieved face. "what are you doing here.." luz asked, her voice weak and barely a whisper as she's still groggy.

"we have to get out of her. why didn't get out along with boscha?" amity said, she tried to pull luz off the throne but luz only pulled herself down.

"leave me. just like everybody else. you'll blow up along with me if you stayed." luz said. amity frowns "what are you-" then it clicked, _is luz seriously thinking of that?!_

out of nowhere. amity slapped luz which made her fully awake now and the sting started to register. "ow! what the-" before luz could finish, amity pulled her into a kiss to shut her up.

luz slowly melted before kissing back. amity was the first to pull away, her eyes staring deeply into luz's still red eyes but is slowly dulling down. returning back to the normal brown.

"don't you dare going out like that! you're not in a good head space right now, okay? so please.. don't think like that.. what am i supposed to do without you huh?" amity said, she grabbed both of luz's hand and pressed it to her face as she knelt down.

"but.. i deserve to die amity-"

"no you don't!!" amity yelled, "are you forgetting the lives i've wasted?! i killed them amity! i was the one who gave the command!! i.." luz's voice cracks "i'm a monster."

"yeah.. i didn't forget what happened to talus but that doesn't make you a monster. it wasn't luz noceda who initiated the fire, it was darth nox, okay?" amity said as she caressed luz's cheek. the soothing voice of amity made luz relax a little.

"what am i gonna do..." luz placed her hands onto her face, she couldn't believe what she has become, a killer, a murderer, a monster.

a sith lord.

"we need to destroy the weapon. all of the prime shields are down, it's only matter of time the rebels will shoot the reactor." amity said but luz slowly shook her head.

"we can't destroy it. it'll set off a deadly chain reaction what could cost all of the galaxy's lives." luz said. "there's no off switch as well. if you don't want it to be fired again, we have to bury it."

amity grumbles as she ran her hand on her hair. "well, we can't bury it in a populated planet." luz nods then an idea to mind. "we could-" she abruptly stood up and already forgot her whole body is like jello now.

amity swiftly caught her before luz could fall "jeez, what happened to you?" she asked. "uh.. i got electrocuted. that's another story. let's go to the control room."

amity carefully walked down the stairs while holding luz in her side before she swiftly walk across the hallways with luz's feet dragging on the floor.

as they got to control room, luz points one of the computers which amity helped her go down to and settled her down on the chair. luz tried to move her hands but she can't.

"fuck." she groans "can you set coordinates for abafar?" luz asked as she looked up to amity whom nodded. she started to type in series of numbers before entering.

"wait, is it populated?" amity asked and luz shook her head. "nope. it's has the most scarce planet in the outer rim. it's a perfect place to bury a highly destructive weapon."

"i trust you."

"i know. now punch it!" with that command, amity pressed the button for hyperdrive, heading for the planet abafar.

\-----------------

the star destroyer stopped in front of a grey looking planet. abafar.

"okay.. let's place it in the farthest side of the planet." luz said as spun her chair around. "it's poles?" amity suggested and luz just shrugged "probably. i never been here before." 

luz once again forgot her muscle was been numbed and she fell onto the floor without amity catching her this time.

"you could've caught me, you know." luz said, her voice muffled as she fell face first. amity snickers "well, you know you can't walk right now but you kept standing up. it's your fault."

"fuck you."

"i love you too."


	16. the end.

"i can't believe you snapped off the landing gears." luz said with a big grin on your face. "i was in a hurry, okay." amity rolls her eyes as she popped the latch open and dropped luz out of the ship and fall into the high grass.

"nice landing, master pilot." luz said, she looked up to amity who's standing atop of her. "at least my ship doesn't look like it's been in the incinerator more than once." she pulled luz up and swung her arm around her shoulder.

"at least i still have the _landing gears._ " luz winks, amity shakes her head before pulling luz up. both of them started heading towards the direction of the rebel base as amity did a crash landing out in the field. they left the flagship looming over abafar as they took the amity's ship back to dantooine. 

as they got closer, they can see many ships parked in the open with people as well, celebrating. i guess backup did come while luz and amity were out.

willow and gus was the first ones to see the couple approaching the base. both ran towards them with open arms then hugged luz and amity, luz was surprised at the gesture but didn't complain.

"you made us worried, you know! when we came back down to the ground and you're here, we thought you.." gus trails off as he noticed that luz is beside amity. luz cracked an awkward smile.

"hi..." luz mutters "are you both okay?" willow asked.

amity nods "i'm fine. luz is sorta paralysed right now." amity said as she shook luz's body. "okay, you didn't have to use me as a ragdoll though." luz said, deadpan and amity stuck out a tongue.

as luz's eyes looks at the crowd behind willow and gus, anxiety rose within her as she sees their grazes glaring at her making her sink down.

amity noticed this "hey, what's wrong?" she asked. "uhm.." luz looks at amity with uncertainty in her face "if my limbs works right now, i would have probably ran by now." she said.

amity looked up at the quiet crowd "it's okay. they do need time to get accustomed having a sith lord and a bunch of stormtroopers here. just be yourself." gus reassured as he pats luz's shoulder.

"but they hate me. they looked like they wanna kill me." suddenly someone within the crowd slowly heads for the four them, willow and gus steps aside as the person stares at luz.

luz gulps as she looks right back at the man who's face looked like he has the intent of wanting to kill her. amity was about to step in and block him but he suddenly said;

"you're just a kid."

luz was taken aback "w.. what?"

"what's your name?" they asked. "luz.. noceda." luz slowly replies, still not sure if the person wants to know her first before killing her. "noceda.. i'm derron." derron offered his hand to luz whom just stared at it.

"i can't really feel my limbs right now, sir derron." luz said, derron uttered a small _oh_ before retracting his hand. "you father was a friend of mine and i can see alot of him in you. he'd be proud to see that you came back." derron said as he showed a soft smile.

before luz could reply, derron stepped aside to reveal camila behind him. her eyes widens at the sight of her mother, "mami.." luz mutters, her voice wanting to crack.

"mija.." camila clasped her hand onto her mouth, she slowly approached her daughter who's itching to hug her if her limbs work right now. tears welling up in both of their eyes as they finally saw each after being apart for so long.

"luz!!" then, camila engulfed luz into a hug and sobs quietly as she finally got her daughter back. luz bit her lips as tears silently fell down her cheeks "i'm so sorry.." luz said, quivering.

but camila hushes her "i'm okay mija.. i always know you always come to the light in end." she softly pats luz's back, letting the girl sob in her shoulder.

"are you okay? are you hurt?" camila asked as she pulled out of the hug, "i'm okay, i think. i just can't move right now. that's why i have amity carrying me." luz explained, camila sighs.

she cupped luz's cheek and wiped her daughter's tears "we have alot to talk about but, you need some rest first, alright?" she said which luz nods to. she knows where this is going "okay, mami."

camila nods then she looked at amity before giving her another hug. "thank you for bringing her back, amity." she said. amity softly smiles "it's nothing, mrs. noceda. it wasn't hard to convince this bonehead to come home."

luz scoffs _"la primera vez estabas debajo de mí."_ she mutters which was heard by camila.

"mija!"

"lo siento mami." luz snickers.

\------------------

of course, there was people who didn't accept luz immediately. luz wants to make amends to the rebels but she can't when she's bedridden for two weeks.

there are some people who would come to her bedside and give them a piece of their mind about her. mostly insults about she should have died along with belos and the stormtroopers as well.

this angered luz but she controlled herself and didn't strangle those types of people by the force. it was a good thing that amity always visits her, she always lowers her anger levels.

camila also gave luz the needed scolding but she didn't push luz to blaming herself for what she's done under being darth nox. she was under the twisted teachings of belos, it was belos who killed the people of talus. luz was just a shield to get all the blame instead of him. 

while being bedridden, luz also stared getting therapy for her anger issues and violent shifts of moods. luz was nervous at the first day, thinking that the therapist might acquire another therapist for themselves after hearing luz's health.

after a few days of the therapy, luz gradually started to regain true self. when she's finally out of the bed, camila showed her the workshop and was surprised to see her original working in progress droid in there.

luz spends her time in the workshop, wanting to finish her droid which released alot of stress within her just by doing the thing she loves instead of being ordered to do it.

amity always comes in with two cups, one tea and one coffee. luz grew to love tea ever since the old woman visits her in naboo. it's herbal aroma calms her and it's scent puts her mind at ease.

"luz, you know you're going to trial.. right?" amity said, luz looked at her before taking another sip of her tea. "i know. i deserve a trail- wait no.."

amity rose a brow "what?"

"why give me a trail when everybody wants me dead?" luz said, she placed both of her hands holding the cup of tea on her lap. "no luz. you deserve a fair trial, you need to have your own say." amity said, she placed her hand atop of luz's.

luz softly hums, she stares at amity's hand onto hers before looking up to meet her eyes. "i hope the new republic accepts fair trails for sith lords."

"ex sith lord. don't forget that." amity said as she booped luz's nose.

\-----------------

"all in favor for death via decapitation, raise your hands and say aye!"

mostly all of the people within the court room raised their hands and said aye. _of course, what did i expect?_ luz said in her head as she looked at the glaring eyes upon her.

"very well." before high counsillor brought down the hammer, amity and camila abruptly stood up. "wait, high counsillor. please." camila said, the high counsillor stopped the hammer midway and looked at the two.

"what is it, miss noceda and miss blight?" they asked. "please, reconsider this punishment. there are other ways like the sunspot jail." camila said, not wanting to watch luz go through such humiliation.

"but the majority has spoken-"

"uhm.. high counsellor, sir. may i speak in my behalf for a moment?" luz said whom slowly raised her hand for the high counsillor to notice. 

"you only have a minute."

luz nods "i was sort of thinking, other than public death, can i take up.. i don't know.. community service that isn't usually bestowed upon war criminals?" she said, uncertain what the hell she's say but she doesn't want public death to say the least.

the entire room was quiet that this request. the nine high councillors looked each other, whispering to each other which may take awhile.

luz heard amity call for her, she looked over her shoulder "what are you doing?" amity whispers and luz just shrugs. "i just don't want you to watch me die." she replied.

"darth nox-"

"luz. sorry but that name is dead, please call me luz." luz corrected, the middle high councillor nods before clearing their throat. "yes, we indeed have other punishments that relates community services, for some reason." they whispered that last part out.

"you will be taking part of the police regime that patrols the lower levels of coruscant. a suitable environment for criminals." they said. "do you wish to take this punishment than the one said before?"

luz looks down for a moment, well better than being beheaded in the public! she rose her head and looked up to the high councillors

"if it means of me seeing my soon to be born kid. then yes."

"very well then. 10 years of community service." 

\------------------

_2 years._

luz sighs deeply, she leans against the railing for the catwalk as she rests for a moment. another day, another streak of killing criminals and smugglers lurking the deeper levels of coruscant.

the lower you go then more insane and inhumane things become. no wonder there's so many police forces down here.

since luz's lightsaber is confiscated, she can only use her abilities to it's full extent and some force pushes here and there.

she's always on patrol in a three people team, it wasn't easy to get along with her own two comrades since they know what she's done. but when one of them was about to get snatched by zombie like humanoid, luz managed to save them and noped out of there.

this seemed to have sparked a friendship between all three of them and they always boast of having luz in their team because she's a force user and a consummate fighter.

and guess what? amity finally bore their first child!! luz regrets not being there to be next with amity as they both hold their first born together. but, amity understands that she's still serving her time and it's been two years after the labor.

luz always wonders what her wife and kid is doing. she knows that they're both staying with her mother, luz always calls them when she has the time to check up how they're doing and all.

she isn't gonna lie, it's quite lonesome down here. it's dark, dense and dangerous when luz should be home with her wife and kid.

and yes wife, though there's no ring to make it official yet, luz plans to ask the question when the right time comes.

"noceda!" luz perked up at the sound of her name, she looked to the right to see one of her comrades. "what's wrong? are the hutts at it again?" she asked as she was about to pull out her blasters.

"no no, chief told me to tell you to go up. he says, someone wants to see you." they said. luz lightly gasped, she hopped inside her hovercraft and before she could take off, she looked at her two comrades.

"are you guys gonna be fine down here?" they both scoffed and waved their hands in dismiss. "oh yeah, we'll fine at least for the first 5 minutes."

luz chuckles, then she flew up and away from the lower levels of the planet. steadily ascending as each level continues to get brighter and brighter till she finally reaches the surface.

she heads for the police corp, swiftly landing the hovercraft before jumping off. luz pulled her mask down and placed her goggles over her head before heading inside.

she looks around to see alots of normal police wearing their official uniforms that drastically contrasts hers. she looks like she came from tatooine.

luz was about to ask why the chief called her in the counter then the lady said "she's over there." she followed where the lady is pointing at and her eyes landed on a woman.

a big smile came stretched across luz's face "amity!" she rushed up to her wife and pulled her into a hug. amity giggles and she hugged back.

luz pulled away and leans in for a kiss from her wife whom gladly gave it to her. "i missed you." amity mutters as they slowly pulled away.

"me too. you look beautiful everytime i see you, amor." luz said as she kissed amity's scar. giggling, amity backed up from luz and grabbed someone out of the hovering cradle.

"say hi, little one. that's your mama." amity said to the baby she's holding. luz gasped, she slowly peered down to see the baby, her baby's face.

the baby looked up to luz, her brown hues staring into the same person she got it. "she's beautiful..." luz said as she covered her mouth with her eyes turning glossy, she just couldn't handle the cuteness and the thought she and amity made this little angel.

"hi azura.." luz offered her hand to the baby whom slightly tilts her head the foreign (for her) object in front of her. then, the baby's small hands grabbed luz's finger but it felt like baby grabbed her heart instead.

luz was the one who named the baby. she chose azura because that was the name of the old woman's name.

the baby happy noises and giggles as she shook luz's hand. "ack.."

"you good babe?" amity asked, amused of her wife's reaction. "yeah.." luz said then she looked at amity with a smile. "i'm perfect." she leans in to kiss amity before pulling away again as luz felt azura chew on her finger.

"i'm not a chewing thing, little one."

\--------------------

_8 years later._

the light chirping of the birds outside are heard through the open window, letting early morning winds in. two bodies are tangled within the covers, peacefully sleeping as they drown themselves in their warmth.

the sweet scent of cinnamon quickly made it's way to her nostrils as she slowly woke up from the most comfortable nap. her eyes settled down the woman in front of her, still sleeping but managed to look ethereal.

luz softly smiles, her fingers softly brushing the loose strands of hair to the side and caressing her smooth cheek. luz leans in to kiss amity's forehead before slowly moving off the bed.

she quietly walks over to the window, sunlight letting itself in for luz to bask in before cracking her bones for satisfaction which fully woke her up.

the waterfall is still the same beauty from 10 years ago she first went her and she first met azura. luz did what she promised herself to do, she renovated the house of blight which is now called house of noceda, renaming it was amity's idea.

luz made sure to cleanse the entire house and get rid of the painful memories it's walls held. amity was sceptical about her new family living where she was hurt the most but after luz convinced and reassured her than those memories will never come back to haunt her anymore.

amity has a better family now.

luz was heads for the door, planning to make herself and her wife a cup of coffee for today. as she opens the door, she stopped as she saw a little girl standing on the other side.

"you're up early." luz said as she knelt down to see her daughter's face. azura. she really does have luz's eyes and amity's nose. her personality is bit of a mix of her parents.

"i was gonna wake you guys up." azura said, then she raised both of her arm "good morning mama!" she looped it around luz's neck and hugged her.

chuckling, luz pats azura's back "good morning too, azura." then she pulled away from the embrace "how about you sit next to mommy while i make some coffee. do you want anything?" luz asked.

"hot choco with marshmallows. lots of them!" azura said, luz smiles and stood up. "alright, wake up mommy!" azura did a war cry as she ran past luz, she crawled up to bed and 'attacked' amity making her snap awake.

"good morning mommy!!"

luz snickers, she walks out of the room and heads for the kitchen.

amity groans, she looked up at her wildly grinning above her. "good morning as well azura." she said. "mommy, dexter and machie called and they said they're coming here after breakfast!" azura said, clearly excited.

"that's great. where's mama?" amity asked as she slowly sat up, slightly yawning as she was snapped awake and wanting to sleep again. "she's making hot choco." azura said.

"did i hear dexter and machie are coming?" luz asked as she entered the room holding two cups with one levitating beside her. azura looked in awe.

as luz sat down beside amity, lightly pecking her cheek while muttering good morning. amity grabbed the mug from luz's hand and took a small sip.

"here's your hot choco." luz handed the extra cup to azura who's still in awe of what her mama did. "what was that?" azura asked as she accpeted the cup.

"the force." luz said in a mysterious tone while waving her hand as an effect. "cool! oh yeah, i found something cool right here!" azura hopped off the bed, placed her hot choco on the desk as she knelt down and opened a drawer.

luz and amity watched their daughter rummaged through the drawer and pulled two things out which made a familiar sound making luz almost choke as she was drinking her coffee.

"azura!" amity said, luz outstretched her hand which made both lightsabers fly out of azura's hand and swiftly caught it to turn it off.

"you know these things are dangerous!" amity scolds, azura hung her head low and lowly uttered "i'm sorry mommy."

"it's just, they looked so cool."

luz softly sighs, she stretched her hand to pat azura's head. "i know, it looks pretty cool but do know these things aren't toys. without proper handling, you could accidentally hurt yourself." she explains slowly, wanting her kid to understand and not make the same mistakes she did.

"okay, mama." azura replied, her head still hung low. "hey, tell you what. i'll teach you how to swing a lightsaber and use the force. how's that?" luz said, clearly knowing that this could cheer her up and azura wouldn't turn this offer that.

azura gasped, she looked up with stars in her eyes "really?!"

luz nods, azura raised both of her hands in the air for victory, she grabbed her hot choco before running out of the room leaving both luz and amity alone.

"are you sure teaching her this will be beneficial?" amity asked. "trust me, i'm a pretty good teacher. i'll make sure our kid won't lose a limb." luz said as she looked down at her prosthetic arm.

sighing softly, amity placed her head onto luz's shoulder. "do you always dream this?" she asked.

"dream about what?"

"us. our family. who would have thought living without war is possible." amity said. luz chuckles "yeah, who would have thought."

after a few years of the whole galaxy getting used to knowing a big portion of the dark side will be living amongst them without raising any revolt. everything has been in peace.

both sides, light and dark living as one as no side could survive without the other.

"i always did, believe it or not. even back when we were in the barracks, i always wanted to talk about but.. it seemed stupid." luz said, amity pecks her cheeks "it's not stupid."

"yeah, because i already have one. with you." luz looked down at amity, both of their eyes staring deeply into each other, knowing what they're feeling right now.

_love._

"i love you, luz." amity said, the space between them slowly closing in.

"i love you too, amity." then, their lips finally met. it lasted as long as they want it to be, just like how their love will be. _eternal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for sticking around the end! i know this might be short for some but this is the end! i appreciate the endless support and kudos you guys have been giving me and had to put up with my grammar errors. it's been fun!


End file.
